Learning The Alphabet with Leah
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: A short ABC drabbles collection headed each by letters of the alphabet & Leah will be paired with a male character in each collection. You know there will be Blackwater ; & for Stephycats7785 Leward. *Rating may change but not due to lemons :(*
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Stephycats7785 **__is doing an ABC Blackwater just for me (check it out & her other stories even if you're a devout Blackwater like me you'll love em) & I wanted to repay the favor with a Leah+Edward, but of course I __**can't**__ do that without a Blackwater ABC, but then I wanted to do a Carlisle & Sam. So…I decided to do short ABC drabbles headed each by letters of the alphabet & Leah will be paired with a few characters in each collection. Each chapter's heading will show who she's paired with. In no order there wil be L+Ed, L+CC, L+P, L+JB (duh), L+Em, L+JC, L+SU, & L+EC & I might do L+ Taha Aki and/or Billy or Charlie. If there is one story you like in any chapter let me know & __**if I can**__ I'll make a separate short story or __**if my juices**__**are flowing**__ a full story based around it._

* * *

_**Learning The Alphabet with Leah: Beauty and the Prude **_

_A Leah & Edward story_

**A-Annoying**. Edward was still mad at Leah for making Bella cry herself to sleep after being on the reservation earlier that day, so he was pacing angrily along the treaty line following her as she patrolled. He was even angrier because she was taunting him by ignoring he was there and thinking the most horrible things of his precious Bella. Edward hit his limit when she imagined Bella trying to flirt with James only to become his and Victoria's snack. He roared loudly, or what sounded like a roar, before blurring over the border tackling her.

Leah was shocked to say the least as she tumbled along with his funky ass. She growled loudly as she clamped down on his leg and bit it off. Edward screeched and Leah laughed mockingly before phasing on the spot.

"I don't even need to be wolf to kill your ass; you do realize you just broke the treaty and I have the right to kill you right?"-she said tauntingly and Edward hissed before standing, on his one leg, and turned to her hissing.

"Goodness what are you a fucking snake?"-she said rolling her eyes not noticing that Edward's hissing stopped. He stood looking at a very naked Leah and thanked the heavens she couldn't read mind also. He began to chant Bella's name in his head, but it didn't work. He started to drool venom gazing at her in that creepy vampire way.

"Any last words to your Bella leech?"-Leah asked as she stalked towards him happily, ready to finish him off. He swallowed the venom in his mouth as words failed him and other body parts that he thought would only respond to Bella were eagerly responding to Leah. She noticed his unusual stone stance and waved her hand in front of his face confused until she looked down at his lap.

"Oh my _God_ a vampire boner?"-Leah screeched incredulously as she shook her head furiously not knowing it was making her breast bouncing; Edward's stance became even more rigid at this action.

"What the hell is even in there venom? Oh God I'm gonna be s-just get the fuck outta here!"-Leah screeched completely mortified not wanting to touch him even to kill him now; Edward was gone in a flash but thought of her body the whole way home.

_**B-Booed.**_ The pack decided to go out to a karaoke bar, but was unaware the Cullen children did too, so when they were all seated and the stench of dog and burnt sugar invaded their noses each group groaned.

"What are they doing here?"-Alice said scrunching her face.

"What are you doing here, planning on eating the bad singers?"-Leah said glaring. They were across the bar from each other, but of course they could still hear each other.

"Can we all just be nice for once; as of now the bar is Switzerland."-Bella said butting in, sitting next to Edward; Leah scoffed.

"Who the hell says Switzerland?"-she deadpanned and Bella blushed, sitting back embarrassed. Edward glared and was about to say something, but it was his turn to sing.

"Oh goodness this should be fun."-Jacob said rolling his eyes. As Edward began to sing Leah began to make choking noising while pretending to strangle herself making the pack laugh and annoy the Cullens. Edward growled at their table but kept singing.

"God he's terrible what is he strangling a cat?"-Leah said then shook her head "I can't take it- BOOO GET OFF THE STAGE YOU SUCK! BOOO…"-she hollered and the pack was in stitched.

Bella glared as Rosalie and Alice hissed, but Jasper had to hide his amusement while Emmett laughed loudly and joined in on her booing. Leah stopped for a second when he did that before grinning wildly and motioning at him with her eyes to the food stand. Emmett caught on immediately and the two jumped up and grabbed tomatoes before throwing them at a furious Edward. Soon the pack jumped up and followed their leads and before you knew it the whole bar was throwing tomatoes at Edward even Jasper who, at vampire speed, picked up a stray tomato and threw it. Leah smirked at a glowering Edward as he left the stage seeing red and not from anger.

_**C-Consoling**_. Edward felt horrible that his and Bella's antics caused Harry Clearwater to die, so he went away for a few days to Alaska to get out as much of his remorse and anger at himself and Bella as possible, without hurting a human. He was sitting atop a tree and heard distraught thoughts, but when he looked around he saw nothing but snow and frolicking wolves. It was when he heard other voices begging the voice he just heard to stop and come home that he paid closer attention. He was completely confused and quite frankly didn't care to deal with whomever or whatever it was, so he stood ready to flash away when he caught a memory of Harry dancing with a little girl. He realized then that it was one of the pack wolves that were out there, but he didn't know who or why. When he scanned the area again he spotted the huge wolf balled up in the snow.

He jumped down and very cautiously walked over to the wolf. About half a mile out the wolf looked up and paused before one of the other voices began yelling angrily that it was Edward and he better not touch her or he was dead, treaty broken or not. _Her_, Edward thought shocked, but it was short lived as the huge wolf jumped to its feet and charged right at him. He braced himself at first, but then realized whoever she was she was Harry's daughter and had the right to kill him after he all but killed her father, so he stood defenseless. Leah closed the distance, drowning out the yells and pleas from the pack. She lunged and began ripping into him letting out all of her hurt, anger, and frustration from everything that happened in her life and certainly from him and his girlfriend's troublemaking which killed Harry. She growling and gnashed her teeth as she ripped Edward apart and the pack yelled frantically, but were defenseless being so far away and Leah was in too much of a rage to adhere to Sam's alpha command.

Finally her emotions took over and she collapsed, phasing back. Edward debated on piecing himself back together or staying like that forever until he heard sobs. He pieced himself together and kneeled before Leah. She screamed how it was all his and Bella's fault and his family's fault as she pummeled him with her fist. She stopped and collapsed into his chest as she cried and begged him to just kill her. His un-beating heart broke and he began to console Leah and let her cry into his chest as he took off his shredded jacket and draped around her shoulders.

He let her know how sorry he was and just rocked her for hours as she cried in his arms. When she finally stopped it was well into the night and he realized she had fallen asleep from exhaustion and he surely didn't want to leave her, so he picked her up and carried her back to his house that he was going to live with Bella once she was changed, but now he realized they weren't good for each other or those around them and he made the decision not to go back to Forks ever again. He gently placed her in his bed and pulled the covers over her before kissing her head muttering another apology. He sat in the chair by the window to keep his stench at a minimum as he watched her sleep, vowing to look out for her from now until his undead life ended.

_**D-Dive.**_ "Oh come on you can't be serious?"-Leah said shocked and annoyed at her stupid boyfriend's behavior.

"I am not acting stupid and I am completely serious Leah."-he said and she laughed making him growl.

"Don't growl at me."-she said glaring at him

"Then don't laugh at me."-he said childishly. She sighed and walked over to him making him stiffen into a statue state.

"Gosh that's creepy."-she said shivering "Look you are a vampire, an _indestructible_ _vampire_, so you are _not_ allowed to be afraid of heights."-she said crossing her arms.

"I am _not_ afraid of heights."-he hissed and she rose a brow.

"Ok then jump."-she shrugged and he paled more if that's possible.

"There is a difference between not being afraid of heights and jumping off of a mountain."-he said shakily

"Oh please this is hardly a mountain."-she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not jumping and that's final."-he said crossing his arms.

"Oh my goodness it's a fucking waterfall, you'll land in _water_!"-she yelled waving her hand at the water below. Edward refused to move and she sighed mumbling to herself calling him names.

"I heard that."-he said. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder. He sighed relieved and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly to him thinking she was dropping it.

"Love, that's a recreation the Quileute participate in, but I'm a pale face."-he said and she chuckled and he smiled kissing her head.

"You're impossible and a big baby."-she said and he tipped her chin back to peck her lips.

"Takes one to know one."-he teased and she laughed and tilted her head.

"Does it?"-she said as a thought flashed through her mind so quickly that by the time he realized what it was it was too late. Leah tightened her arms around him and pushed him backwards, propelling them off the edge and into the water. Edward screamed the whole way down and just before they hit the water said _I hate you Leah!_ When she surfaced she was laughing so much she was gurgling water; Edward's head popped up with a huge scowl on his face, but she could see the smile begging to erupt.

"I'm breaking up with you."-he said and she laughed harder; he swam over to her as she began to control herself.

"Who knew leeches could scream so high."-she giggled

"Come on you loved it admit it."-she taunted and he couldn't help but smile and pull her close.

"Fine it was fun, but I'm never doing that again."-he said and she looked at him skeptically.

"Alright maybe once, but just to see you laugh and smile again."-he said all sweet like before kissing her.

_**E-Eve.**_ It was Halloween and the first time the Cullens and the packs voluntarily decided to be in each other's company. The pack being very predictable to Edward, came as wolves with their imprints coming as Little Red Riding Hood. Edward couldn't hold in his eye roll as they entered or his disgust at how slutty the imprints looked. They very tensely began to "mingle" but it was clear this little experiment would be the first and last of its kind. As the night went on Edward noticed the female of the pack was missing and also noticed no one but Seth and Jacob, because he commanded her to come, cared that she wasn't there.

It was when he heard vulgar thoughts that Edward knew Leah wasn't far. The packs began to look at the door seemingly like they could feel her which Edward thought they probably could. Jasper was balling is fist fighting the anger that was hitting him from Leah. When the door banged open, loudly and violently, everyone turned to see her and gasped.

"What the hell are you bitches looking at?"-she growled, annoyed already for being forced to come. She was ordered to come to the party, but she wasn't ordered to come for the whole thing or be happy about it. So when they all looked at her she grew even angrier. Edward's eyes were popping out and his dick was popping up as he gazed at Leah and he wasn't the only one.

"What the hell are you doing?"-Seth roared as he ran to Leah and ripped Emily's cape from around her neck, choking her in the process, and hastily draped it around Leah; she shrugged out of it.

"It is a costume party."-she said and walked further into the room with all eyes following her, especially the men, namely Edward.

"Yeah _costume_, something you failed to put on!"-Seth yelled following her with the cape.

"Leah who the hell are you supposed to be?"-Jacob asked still wide eyed and shocked.

"Who cares!"-Paul said with his tongue out like a dog and Rachel went to punch him in the arm, but remembered she'd be the only one hurt.

"I'm Eve."-Leah said like it was obvious.

"Who the hell is Eve and where can I get her number?"-Embry said drooling. Edward hissed at him and everyone looked at him sideways, but ignored him.

"I'm Eve from the Bible dumbass."-she said. Leah was wearing, well…nothing! All she had on was a thong with a leaf attached to the front with her long hair covering her breast; she never looked more like a sex goddess than she did now.

"Leah this is inappropriate you need to put something on and there is a child present."-Edward said as he pointed to Claire who didn't get what the fuss was about.

"She'll get boobs eventually anyway it's not that big of a deal; I've phased ripping my clothes so the packs have already seen me naked and you leeches are mated so no one cares. And I don't know why you're even talking it's not like you actually like women."-she scoffed as she went to the food table not knowing how wrong she was as Edward looked down at his lap.

_**F-Frogs.**_ Leah was the last having got Edward in their never ending prank fest. With the help of Emmett she was able to pretend that Emmett had lost control and slaughtered an entire campsite full of boy scouts; they had fake blood and everything. Edward freaked out and started burning everything left at the sight so no one would know they were ever there.

"We have to leave immediately! We'll go to South America and lay low for just a couple of decades. I don't know how you could be so careless, now our family, Leah, is in danger and at risk and those families will never know what happened to their loved ones."-he said angrily as he grabbed Leah and wouldn't let her out of his sight claiming he wanted to make sure no one would suspect her, but they all knew it was because he wasn't sure if Emmett would lose control and find Leah appetizing.

So, here he was with Jasper hiding twenty frogs in his and Leah's room. After they were done he and Jasper hid cameras in the room to see her reaction and have it on record then crept out of the room. Later that night Leah wanted to have some sexy time with her husband, so she slipped away while everyone was watching movies, shielding her thoughts, so she could change then call Edward up to see her lying across the bed in a seductive nighty. Jasper and Edward gave each other a smile before turning back to the TV, but kept their ears glued to Leah's movements.

Leah closed her bedroom door and went to the bathroom for a quick shower, but when she slid the door back a frog leapt out landing on her chest. She screamed and flung it off before running over to the cabinet to grab spray of all things, but when she opened that another frog jumped out at her landing on her face. She threw it and bolted from the bathroom and ran over to her dresser to grab her gun and shoot the damn things, but more frogs jumped out. By this point she was really freaked and frantically went to run for the bedroom door, but tripped and fell, knocking over the chest by the bed and, yup, more frogs jumped out. Leah jumped to her feet and grabbed the bed cover to throw over them, but when she pulled the covers back several frogs were taking a nap in her bed. Edward and Jasper were laughing so hard it was a good thing they didn't need air to breathe. It was when Edward her Leah calling him in distress and Jasper felt how panicked and frightened she was did they blur upstairs to the room.

Edward flung the door open and they saw Leah shaking on the ground, curled up in a ball crying. Edward flashed over to her and picked her up as Jasper, at vampire speed, cleared the room of all the frogs.

"They're all gone Leah."-Jasper said quietly. The rest of the Cullens were in the doorway confused.

"Are they really gone?"-she said into his chest.

"Yes love they're gone."-Edward cooed. Leah peeked up and hesitantly looked over her husband's shoulder and around the room before sighing and burying her face back into Edward's chest.

"Where the hell did they come from?"-she said and he and Jasper looked at each other.

"I don't know. Probably the same place those campers Emmett ate came from."-Edward said and he felt her stiffen before slowly looking up at him with a death glare. She jumped out of his arms and glared at him.

"Gottcha,"-he said as he and Jasper high-fived each other and Emmett laughed. She smiled despite herself because he actually did get her good, but then her smile turned evil and Edward looked at her scared.

"I think I get the last laugh."-she said before walking out the room. Edward groaned and put his face into his hands and Jasper felt his lust and regret.

"What'd she think?"-he asked and Edward just shook his head and went into the bathroom for a shower. Jasper stood there confused until he noticed the nighty that was on the floor and put two and two together realizing what she actually came up here for and more than likely showed Edward. Jasper chuckled as he heard the water running, no doubt freezing cold.

* * *

**AN:** _Hope you like! This is actually very fu to write & I've ben having writers block so this is helping lessen it. If I end up really liking this then I might do more than one ABC for whoever she's coupled with *coughs* Jacob & Leah *cough* :)~_

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or Lindsay Lohan's father won't shut the h3ll up! Seriously as soon as his daughter gets back into the movie business he's out doing interviews and with a smile on his deadbeat face. I seriously see why she has issues: her dad doesn't care & just uses her & her mom let her do whatever she wanted while thrusting her into the business. Seriously watch her video "Daughter to Father" a song about her dad & carefully listen to the lyrics & you'll see why she is so messed up smh. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Learning The Alphabet with Leah: Beauty and the Prude **_

_A Leah & Edward story_

_**G-Grave**_. It was the day of their wedding and they decided they wanted to say their vows at the gravesite first with just the two of them and the priest before they went to the church. After they said their vows the priest left for the church to give them some time alone.

"She would be proud of you vampire or not."-Leah whispered to Edward, rubbing his back as they stood above his mother's grave. It was the anniversary of her death and they decided to have their wedding today to make it a happy date and remember his mother who Edward loved dearly. His eyes burned for tears he'd never be able to produce or shed again.

"I only hope so."-he whispered back before kneeling and placing a kiss on his mother's tombstone.

"Trust me,"-Leah said as he stood and pulled her to his side.

"There _is_ one thing I know she'd be proud of."-he said and Leah tilted her head waiting patiently for him to speak. He pulled her as flush against him as possible with her fluffy weeding dress being in the way and leaned down inhaling her essence thus calming him. "She'd be proud I picked a beautiful, strong, loyal, not to mention stubborn woman to be my wife and eternal mate."-he said and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back after a while to hug her tightly.

"You're going to pay for calling me stubborn."-she said pretending to be angry. Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"I look forward to it."-he said winking; Leah gasped and hit his arm.

"Not in front of your mother."-she chastised and he chuckle and released her before going back to the tombstone.

"I love you mother."-he whispered then took his bride's hand and slowly walked to the limo to head for the church.

_**H-Hell**_. It was in the middle of summer and Edward decided it was a good idea to go to some island Carlisle bought for Esme years ago. They had been there for all of ten minutes and Leah had complained twenty times at how hot it was and even threatened to divorce Edward if the house wasn't air-conditioned.

"Edward, why on Earth would you bring me, a wolf, here...in the core of hell?"-she said fanning herself furiously as he unlocked the door and let her precede him. He rolled his eyes at her dramatics until she walked past and he felt the extreme heat of her body scorch his skin. He completely forgot she ran such a high temperature having become so used to it, but that made his reason for coming even better.

"Well I brought you here for a reason."-he said as he kicked the door with his foot and he stalked towards her, dumping the bags as he walked. She turned to him glaring and sweating. He watched a bead of sweat rolled between her breasts and felt his pants tighten. He stepped forward, dipping his head and slowly licked the trail of sweat left between her breasts. She gasped in surprise and delight.

"Damn your tongue is cold!"-she exclaimed breathlessly. Edward smiled with dark eyes and in a flash grabbed her and had her pinned beneath him on the bed. She gasped and moaned from the quick movement and from how cold and good his body felt against hers.

"Exactly,"-he hissed in response to her statement. Leah was confused at first, but then she realized why he'd brought her here and smiled briefly before he attached his lips to hers and cooled her off in the best of ways.

_**I-Idiot**_. Edward stood in his girlfriend's doorway feeling foolish. Leah told him how she hadn't had a visit from "aunt flow" in about a year, so he took it upon himself to "surprise" her by tracking down this aunt flow and setting up a surprise visit to Leah. When Leah opened the door to see them standing there she was very confused and Edward having read her thoughts decided to happily explain.

"You said you hadn't seen her in almost a year."-he said smiling, but at Leah's look of shock and thoughts of how stupid he was he knew something was amiss.

"I said "aunt flow" not aunt Florence; I wasn't saying flow for short I meant flow as in my ladies' days."-she said shaking her head and Edward would have been red if he had the ability. Leah sees her aunt Florence every Sunday for dinner. She sighed, rolling her eyes and stepped aside letting them enter and as she closed the door Edward heard her mumble _idiot_.

_**J-Jealousy**_. Leah was getting annoyed more and more with the childish not to mention perverted behavior of the pack as they hung out on the beach with her in a bikini. The guys weren't the only ones who became well-endowed when they phased, so Leah's chest was very noticeable. They kept calling her breast jugs and asking if they blew on them would they make the same noise as when you do it with a jug. Leah growled the whole time and even broke a couple noses. Jacob chuckled and put his arm around her, kissing her on the cheek. Edward was annoyed at the stupid wolves for even looking at her like that and he became even more annoyed when Jacob, who is somehow Leah's boyfriend despite having an imprint on his daughter no less, put his huge stupid arm around her.

While Jacob's pack protected Bella, Edward became fascinated by Leah's mind and grew quite fond of her. He'd seen her in the packs minds and even in wolf form, but when he found her in human form swimming in the stream by the mansion when he was returning from a hunt, he was mesmerized and instantly hooked on her like a drug. The only problem wasn't that she detested vampires. He didn't act on this consuming desire not because she hated vampires or even because of Jacob who she was with, he'd been in a love battle before with him and won. No, it was that he was married and his kid was eating its way out of his wife and you kind of can't just go _hey I realized you suck and I want a divorce now oh and_ _keep_ _the thing eating you_.

So when his daughter was allowed to be on the reservation once a week with the supervision of the wolves to ease Jacob's pull, which Edward doubted he even felt with the way he was always all over Leah which infuriated him to no end, he demanded that he too be allowed to escort her as well not trusting the wolves. It was a fickle excuse yes and Jasper could feel he was lying, but he also knew the wolves would have to agree for Jacob's sake. So they agreed only in the event the pack be with them, they stay no longer than five hours, and keep away from people. They only allowed _him_ on their land because he had the most control of his family sans Carlisle.

So here he was secretly seething at how the pack was ogling Leah's body and how Jacob had an imprint yet he still got Leah _and_ Bella was _still_ obsessed with him regardless of how she tried to hide it. His trips with Renesme weren't enough for him anymore and he desperately longed to reach out and touch Leah, but knew he'd be dead before he even got close enough to her if not by her then certainly by the possessive, protective alpha male Jacob. When she laughed and threw her head back he longed to sink his teeth into it, pouring out his venom, share her blood, and make her a vampire, bonding them forever, knowing she'd be banned from the reservation and she'd _have_ to stay with him, forever. Bella would then have to understand and accept they were bonded from sharing their blood and venom. But, knowing Jacob I'm-perfect-and-can-do-anything Black he'd still be with her even more possessive and protective of her and manage to reverse the effects since he gets everything. As Edward played in the sand with Renesme, which is what Jacob _should_ be doing instead of kissing Leah, he realized had he let Jacob win and backed off from Bella like he wanted to at one point before all of this, he'd be the one kissing Leah now. That was the moment Edward realized not only had he not won as he previously thought, but he was indeed jealous of Jacob Black.

_**K-Kill.**_ Leah put on a front as if she couldn't wait to break his neck so her pack wouldn't question her behavior, but in reality she was dying in despair. Because she was the fastest she knew she'd catch him first, but for the first time ever she hated being so fast. Edward knew he couldn't out run her, so with great regret he stopped running and turned to her. Seeing his face, Leah couldn't help but phase back as her emotions burst and she ran to him; he engulfed her in his arms as he sobbed venom. Leah's legs gave out and he slowly lowered them to the ground as they held each other tightly.

"Why'd you-how could you Edward?"-she sobbed and his pain doubled at what he knew was going to happen and what it would do to her.

"I'm so sorry love. I tried, I really tried, but her smell was just too - I couldn't stop I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."-he whispered distressed. Leah sobbed louder when she heard the pack closing in and pulled him closer as they kissed violently with a fiery passion, need. When they had no more time to waste Edward pulled back.

"It's time Leah,"-he said remorsefully and his non-beating heart ripped and still brain ached; she shook her head and held on tighter.

"Leah you have to do it, I brought this on myself _I_ broke the treaty. If it has to be done I want you to do it."-he whispered hating himself even more for what he was doing to her, done to her and cursing himself for not thinking of her before he lost self-control, as a wolf's growl ripped through the air. Leah lifted her face with pain completely etched on her tear stained face.

"Edward,"-she sobbed unable to say anything else and he placed a soft kiss on her head, closing his eyes inhaling her for the last time.

"Even if they were to let this go they'd kill me for being with you."-he tried to soothe. Leah sobbed more before kissing his lips and looking him in the eyes.

"Do it,"-he said in a strained voice after they looked at each other for a while.

"I love you Leah even in death."-he whispered as she shakily placed her hands on either side of his head.

"I'll always love you Edward, no one else. I love you…I'm so sorry."-she whispered, looking in his eyes before quickly ripping his head from his body and lighting him on fire. He didn't even scream just looked at her as his hand reached out to her. Despite the fire she reached in and held his hand until it turned to ash. By the time the pack got there Edward was nothing but ashes and smoke. They heard an agonizing howl full of gut wrenching pain and recognized it as Leah. When they tried to tap into her mind they couldn't because at the moment Edward's eyes stopped looking at her and hand stop holding her burning to ash, Leah burned to nothing, disappeared, replaced by her wolf never to be seen again.

* * *

_**AN:**_ Hope you like! Meant to post this yesterday; I'm writing then next chap today so I hope to have it up tomorrow night and hope to write the next chap for my other incomplete stories. I'm going to beat this writers block *raises fist*

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll have Casey Anthony babysit your kids 0_0 hahaha I would so grab my gun if that b*tch showed up to watch my hamster.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaime**__r: I don't own nor do I want to own Twilight Saga. I only own the plots and foreign characters/objects; characters and any other object from the book belong to S. pedophile Meyers._

_**AN**__: So now FFN is harassing us again this time forcing authors to accept anonymous reviews. I'll let you know now I __**hate**__ anonymous review & if you do review anonymously there's a good chance I'll delete it. not definite. Crazy yes, but I just loath anonymous review, don't know why; I couldn't care less about it adding to my review count. So if you review but don't see it later don't take it personally it's just how I am._

**Learning the Alphabet with Leah: Beauty and the Prude **

_A Leah & Edward story_

* * *

_**L-Leonardo**_. Leah was watching "Titanic" when her phone rang. Her eyes glazed with anger for the interruption as she angrily pressed call and yelled into the phone.

"Who is it?"-she snarled and Edward would have shit himself if vampires could shit. He took an unnecessary breath before responding.

"I take it I'm interrupting you?"-he said in what he thought was a teasing tone, but you could hear the _oh shit she's pissed _in the shakiness of his voice.

"Yes you are interrupting and just when he was getting hot and heavy."-she said still angry. Edward's face scrunched up and he pulled the phone back to look at it.

"I hope you're not cheating on me."-he said jokingly, knowing Leah loved him and was a woman of honor and after Sam's betrayal would never do such a thing. But, when the other line remained silent and he heard heavy breathing he started to recant his last thought; she's cheating on him! Well he'll just have to have whoever it is for a snack then hide the body because no one was getting their hands or _any_ other body part on _his_ woman.

"Leah answer me! Are you cheating on me; I'll kill him!"-Edward exclaimed and ended with his famous vampire hiss that got on her nerves. He heard Leah sigh in what he interpreted as pleasured after glow. Leah didn't even acknowledge his anger.

"I'm watching _Titanic_."-she said in a daze. Edward sighed in relief, understanding now.

"Oh so you are cheating on me."-he chuckled. His girl was obsessed with Leonardo DiCaprio and had photo shopped pictures of the two of them at an alter getting married or Edward's least favorites, them on a honeymoon that she keeps in her nightstand by the bed. He doesn't even want to know what she does with _those_. They had a little joke going on how she was cheating, but depending on the person speaking it will vary on who is cheating on whom.

"No I'm not cheating on _you_ I'm cheating _with_ you on _him_. I really should break things off with you it's not fair to Leo."-she said fast-forwarding the movie, having just seen the sex scene that, in her opinion, should have went a lot further and showed off DiCaprio's ass. Edward chuckled, but in his mind he was cursing Leonardo. He isn't that handsome and in Edward's opinion he looked far better, so he didn't get or appreciate Leonardo causing his girlfriend to be obsessed with him. But, it's just a fantasy of hers she'll never actually meet the douche.

"You know I've never heard of someone watching a movie more than two hundred times especially when they hate it."-he said shaking his head.

"Well I'm the first of many things. Besides, the movie may be terrible, but Leo is just too mouthwatering to not watch it. Where else am I going to find three hours of non-stop Leo?"-she said, pressing play, having gotten to where Jack is about to kiss _the other_ _woman_ and let go, sinking to his death, forever at sea.

"He's not even _that_ great of an actor."-Edward said rolling his eyes, also thinking Leonardo wasn't that talented and a one armed, two fingered monkey with glaucoma could read his lines and do a far better job. But at this point he knew Leah wasn't even listening to him because he could hear her talking along with the movie and shouting _don't let go Jack don't let go! _As if he's talking to her.

"I can always call back when you and your boyfriend are done."-Edward said, mad she was ignoring him.

"No it's fine he's dead now. So what did you want?"-she asked and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I haven't seen you all day and I wanted you to come over; they'll all be leaving to go hunting soon, so we'll have the place to ourselves."-he said, perking at the possibilities.

"Aw you're such a stalker how sweet. I'll be there in ten minutes."-she said before hanging up and going to the backyard to phase. When she got there Edward was at the door waiting. He really is a stalker she thought and he shrugged having read her mind. She rolled her eyes and hugged him, pecking him on the cheek before going inside where the Cullens were preparing to leave.

"Oh hi Leah we were just about to go hunting, so you don't have to worry about us getting in the way."-Esme said; Leah nodded.

"Why are you so happy Leah?"-Jasper asked eyeing her; she chuckled and reddened a little.

"Oh uh I was just watching _Titanic_."-she mumbled

"Why, that's a terrible movie?"-Rosalie said scrunching her face.

"Not to mention inaccurate."- Jasper added, having been on the "Titanic" first hand, curious to see why the humans were so fascinated by it.

"Because her boyfriend is in it."-Edward said rolling his eyes before going to the kitchen to make Leah a snack. Leah threw a vase at him and he caught it without looking back or breaking his stride.

"Oh Leah I didn't know you were a fan of his."-Carlisle said

"More like stalker."-Edward mumbled to himself; Leah ignored him and nodded.

"Well I'm friends with the director and I can get you a ticket to the premiere of his new movie if you want."-he said and Leah went completely still before screaming at the top of her lungs, jumping into Carlisle's arms. Edward stiffened as he listened.

"You could really do that?'-she asked gushing, she looked incredibly adorable right now.

"For you anything I'll even get you in to meet him; it pays being over two centuries old."-he chuckled at her hysteria as they heard loud crashing of pots and pans from the kitchen.

"I don't think everyone holds your enthusiasm Leah."-Jasper said smirking as he felt Edwards anger and sense of betrayal for Carlisle having handed his girl over to that big headed no talent having…

"Well we'll leave you and Edward alone, see you later."-Rosalie said as they exited the house.

Three days later Leah was at the premiere which was airing live on E! and the Cullens were gathered around watching to see if they could catch a glimpse of her. When they did, she was surrounded by security having broken one guys arm from telling her to wait. Leo was walking up to her now and they could see she would faint as soon as he was in front of her. As soon as Leo smiled and eagerly extended his hand to her there was loud commotion coming from just up the red carpet. Cameras were flashing, girls were screaming, reporters were shouting, it was chaos! Leo and Leah looked confused as to what was going on and who was causing such a fan girl moment. She couldn't see past the swarm of photographers, so she sniffed the air and growled when she caught _his_ scent.

Sur enough the swarm moved towards them until _he_ emerged right in front of her. The Cullens sat opened mouthed and scanned the room and sure enough Edward wasn't there.

"He didn't,"-Alice gasped, covering her mouth; Emmett laughed loudly.

"Oh I think he did."-he laughed

"Why hello Leah fancy seeing you here."-Edward said as he smiled and waved to the cameras and dipped his sun glasses to wink at the crowd, making one woman faint. Through all this it was hard for Edward to hold in his growl and not rip Leo's eyes out when he eye balled _his_ woman with much enthusiasm and the thoughts that were swarming in his gigantic head. Leah gawked at him. He was wearing a dark blue Armani suite, black Versace sunglasses, a silk baby blue tie and handkerchief set with leather shoes, making him look even more inhumanly gorgeous. Leo didn't stand a chance. With Edward standing there like _that_ he made Leo look like he was wearing a burlap sack with a hunch back, balding with no teeth, a giant unibrow and huge pimples.

"What are you doing here?"-she hissed angry and incredibly turned on at how god like he looked. Edward looked over his shoulder at Leo, eyeing him up and down and scoffed. As if I'd let _him_ sway my woman, Edward thought.

"No reason just to enjoy the movie. You know how much I _love_ his work."-Edward said smirking. The cameras that were surrounding Leo pushed past him and swarmed Edward and he could barely contain his happiness or smugness at the smell of Leah's arousal and complete disregard to the fact "Leonard DiCaprio" was standing right next to her. Besides she might be angry, but she was super-hot when she was angry.

"Who are you, is this your girlfriend or Leo's and who are you wearing?"-a reporter shouted.

"Now now people this is Leonardo's night."-he said, smiling arrogantly as he made a show of kissing Leah's hand before taking it and leading her into the theater, leaving a swarm of swooning jealous women, reports eager to spread this new gossip and a very confused, jealous and embarrassed Leonardo DiCaprio behind. Let's see him get Leah's attention now.

_**M-Missing**_. When Leah stormed into the Cullen mansion to tell Bella how much of a selfish bitch she was, Edward told Jacob when he came back. His intention wasn't to get Leah into trouble, but to have Jacob make sure she keeps her distance from his family and mostly his pregnant wife as to not cause more stress. But when Jacob heard what she did to his saint Bella he flipped. He cussed her out with every profane word he could think of and phased when she still stood defiantly, unmoved by his anger. He charged at her and nocked Seth out of the way when he jumped into his path to protect Leah before tackling her and biting her neck while digging his claws into her sides showing his dominance. None of the Cullens tried to come to her aid except Edward, who went to run forward, but was stopped by Emmett's arms and Carlisle who felt it wasn't their business. So Edward stood shocked and disbelieving as he watched Jacob yank her around like a rag doll and heard every word he growled at her and almost felt the alpha command himself when he ordered Leah to immediately phase back and get on her knees to apologize to Bella.

Leah had no choice but to phase back nude in front of everyone and walk past them with her shoulders and head slumped as her neck wound slowly healed. Edward was getting angrier by the second and managed to break from Emmett's hold to blur into the house and at least grab a robe and drape it over her shoulders. Leah, against her will, bowed before Bella, as if she was a fucking Queen, and apologized. Edward saw as Bella seemed scared, but upon seeing everyone there and Jacob who was glaring and growling at Leah's defeated form almost seemed…smug? Edward had enough and was about to speak up when Leah was finally able to move on her own will and ran out of the house and phased. Jacob came in apologizing again for Leah's jealousy, selfishness and bitter attitude as he rubbed Bella's arms. Seth whimpered and tried to follow her, but she told him to leave her alone and he wasn't fast enough to keep up, so he had to stay behind. Edward was past upset and pure furious now, seeing that Jacob would be so cruel to a female, to anyone and humiliate her in such a deplorable way. And this was coming from Bella's husband.

The rest of the day and night Edward was uneasy and began to listen more and more to try and hear Leah's thoughts to make sure she was ok, but she was too far gone to be heard. Jacob was glad she was gone and Seth was completely upset, but helpless to do anything. When morning came Edward was paying attention to Bella just as much as he was listening for any signs of Leah. When members from Sam's pack came, Edward heard them first, having been keeping an ear out for Leah. Jacob and Seth flew to the new treaty line.

"What do you want Jared?"-Jacob growled

"I'd like to wait until all of you are here this involves Leah too."-he said and Seth's head snapped over at him.

"What do you mean, isn't Leah with you?"-he asked already panicking.

"Wait what's going on?"-Embry asked, phasing back foregoing his modesty.

"Leah threw a hissy fit and upset Bella, so I made her apologize and she ran off; shouldn't you know where she is, she rejoined Sam's pack didn't she?"-Jacob said starting to feel uneasy himself.

"Jacob Leah isn't with us, she hasn't been in La Push since she followed _you_ and joined _your_ pack; we don't know where she is."-Quil said phasing back also.

"She's not with you?"-Jacob whispered, paling considerably. Paul growled at him then turned his head and Jacob knew he was probably telling Sam what happened and he was no doubt on a war path to the Cullens. Jacob heard growling and looked to Seth's shaking form.

"This is all your fault!"-he roared. Sam's pack backed up seeing Seth's eyes blacken inhumanly.

"Th-this isn't my fault."-Jacob defended weakly, swallowing hard.

"You want to know what he did?"-Seth said to Sam's pack, but kept his eyes on a guilty Jacob.

"Yes; Jacob what the hell did you do and where the fuck is Leah?"-Sam roared, charging through the bushes having phased mid leap. Jacob tried to growl at Sam, but all the wolves were growing more and more angry as they realized Leah was missing because of something _he_ did.

"I'll tell you what he did."-they heard someone say and growled when they saw Edward with his brothers and father bringing up the rear. Sam stepped to the front of his pack taking point.

"This doesn't concern you leech."-Jacob hissed.

"Actually it does; other than Seth I was the _only_ one concerned for her wellbeing and after what you did you can't say anything."-Edward growled and Carlisle felt guilty.

"You b-"

"Shut the fuck up Jacob!"-Edward roared as he stepped forward angrily "He humiliated Leah cussing her out and calling her vile things in front of my _entire_ family before phasing and knocking Seth out the way to attack her." Sam's pack and Seth growled viciously and Sam started shaking violently as his eyes went black "And that wasn't enough for him because then he commanded her to phase back in the nude in front of _everyone_ before going in and kneeling before Bella to apologize for something she shouldn't have had to."-Edward said and Sam phased and charged at Jacob, tearing into him. When Emmett stepped forward to break them up, Edward shook his head and growled at him. He held him back when Jacob attacked a female, so why jump in it now when he's getting what he deserves? Eventually Sam's pack broke it up and they both phased back. Jacob stood there bloody and guilty.

"None of you tried to help her?"-Paul asked accusingly and Carlisle hung his head in shame and Jasper felt a wave of dishonor hit him, but it was his own while Emmett tried not to seem affected, but looked upset, guilty and restless.

"So, all of this shit happened again because you were running to that bitch's aid. You fucking did that to Leah because she _cussed_ the bitch out are you fucking serious?"-Paul yelled at Jacob, balling his fist ready for blood.

"I was wrong, but if she never would have yelled at Be-"

"I don't give a shit what she did to her you don't do shit like that and certainly not to your own kind,, a fucking _female_, the _only_ female. What the fuck is wrong with you?"-Jared exclaimed

"She yelled at Bella to stop hurting you, _not_ just to be "bitter and "jealous"."-Edward said, more worried about Leah than Bella at this point; Leah didn't ask for any of this and was only looking out for those she cared about.

"No she wasn't she was…no…she…no she wasn't."-Jacob said more to himself as his guilt and realization of what he'd done washed over hi like a tidal wave wrapped in cement; even if Leah did it out of jealousy or anger he was wrong and this was unforgivable. Now she was out there alone and upset because of him.

"You got that right."-Edward hissed.

"We need to find her."-Seth said with tears streaming down his face. Sam stepped over the new treaty line uncaring, Bella and the spawn forgotten, solely focused on finding Leah and bringing her home where she belonged, should have been in the first place.

"Can't you hear her?"-he asked Edward, but he shook his head.

"I heard her voice fade about an hour after she left the mansion, but nothing since. We need to search in three groups that way we can spread out and move faster."-Edward said; Sam nodded.

"Paul you're one of the better fighters and one of our best trackers, but you and Leah don't exactly get along and if you found her with me that wouldn't go so well, so you lead one group, I'll lead the other and…Edward the third. One wolf to each group so we can stay connected and share information."-Sam said and Jacob went to protest, but all the wolves and Edward sent him a glare shutting him up.

"Jacob you go and stay with Bella."-Edward said dismissively as they moved out.

"What? Who the hell put you in charge; she's _your_ wife you stay with her I'll lead the third group and go after Leah _I'm_ her alpha."-he yelled

"Yeah you proved that yesterday."-Seth said as he phased and jogged ahead needing to get away from Jacob, waiting for Edward.

"It's not best you be the one to find Leah. Besides you wanted to be with Bella now you can be."-Edward said then took off after Seth.

The packs and wolves worked an unspoken system out as they searched for Leah; they were all terribly worried and guilty of past behavior towards her. It's been three weeks and every trail they were on turned up dead and once there was the smell of blood, _Leah's_ blood. Seth and Sam were beside themselves with worry and searched until their bodies' gave out then woke and searched again. Jacob was allowed to search with Paul's group just because they were desperate and need as many numbers as they could get. Even the Cullen men became worried and upset and more surprisingly Rosalie as well. Edward, well Edward was no better than Seth and Sam, but covered it up with only Jasper feeling his despair. He wouldn't hunt, only ate if something crossed his path while searching for Leah. He only stopped looking for Leah when Bella would get too thirsty and the Cullen women couldn't restrain her. He felt it was his entire fault and even felt guilty because he agreed with Leah's statement to Bella, just not the _way_ it was said. He knew his wife wanted Jacob as well and was stringing him along to get what she needed and because he all but worshipped her. But now Jacob barely remembered she was alive unless she became out of control and to be honest so has he.

The thing that was in Bella started eating her later that night that they discovered Leah was gone. They had to do an emergency abortion, but it was something they'd never seen before, so when it was pulled out it was still alive. With the Cullen men and Esme in agreement the wolves set it ablaze, killing it. Bella was turned and had to constantly be watched because she craved human blood as newborns do and was anger over the creature being killed.

Finally one day when they were searching Alaska, Jacob got a whiff of Leah's sent, so each group spread out and headed that way. When Edward heard faint thoughts that resembled Leah's, he picked up his speed dramatically.

"_What is it?"-_Seth asked eagerly.

"I think it's Leah, but she's weak and losing consciousness."-he said and Seth whimpered and Jacob having heard through the link, growled and pushed faster. When Edward smelled that distinct wet dog smell the wolves carried, but with a hint of flowers he started to panic because it was mixed with death.

"Oh no!"-he whispered when it invaded his nose heavily and he saw a heap of bloody fur about two miles ahead crumpled in the snow. Each group pushed forward once the bloody lump of fur was spotted; Edward reached her first and wanted to cry at the sight of her. She had gashes everywhere, her paws were swollen, her arm and ribs were broken, face clawed and blood everywhere. He knelt down next to her head and when her nostrils flared she whined trying to stand and get away from him, but was only hurting herself more.

"Leah stop moving."-Edward said urgently, gently holding her down, but her fading thoughts only recognized vampire and flashes of her various, merciless attacks flashed through her mind. Edward gasped and balled his fist as he recognized the faces.

"Leah I'm not going to hurt you it's me Edward."-he said as calmly as he could, but then her mind flashed to her in the forest watching him tattle on her to Jacob then him attack her, walking nude in front of everyone, men, and her bowing before Bella. He wasn't Jasper, but he could feel her anger at him. She tried to growl, but gurgled blood; Edward felt awful and furious.

"Leah I am so sorry that was never my intention, I only wanted to insure you wouldn't upset Bella and cause her pain. I would never do that to anyone, to you. Please understand that. I am so sorry."-he whispered, petting her fur, but she moved to get away, but yelped in pain. Edward wanted to tell her how upset he was, how he tried to help her and how this wasn't what he wanted, but knew now wasn't the time. He picked her up against her wishes and turned to head back, but came face to face with a mortified human Jacob. He stumbled forward whispering her name.

"Give her to me."-he chocked as he looked over her beaten form and touched her fur.

"We need to get out of here, _her_ out of here."-Edward said making to go around him, but Jacob stepped in his way; the others ran up to them finally caught up. Jacob growled as did Edward.

"Give her to me now!"-Jacob growled, reaching to take her, but Edward quickly yet gently pulled back.

"Leah,"-Seth cried as he stepped forward and buried his face in his sister's neck. The pack whimpered and growled viciously at the sight of her and were on full alert knowing someone, something did this to her.

"What we need to do is get her to phase back."-Carlisle said gently. Edward shook his head.

"There's no time we need to get her out of here, _now_!"-he said and everyone looked at him growing more concerned.

"What'd she see?"-Jasper asked; he was most alert having never changed back from a soldier. Edward looked at everyone gravely.

"I'll tell you when we're safer."-he said and they nodded and all the wolves but Seth and Jacob phased back to scan the area to ensure it was safe, ready to get Leah back home safely and quickly. Leah's thoughts were almost unconscious.

"Edward please."-Jacob said angrily yet teary eyed and fearful for the woman he hurt so much. When he reached for her, Leah growled before whining; he stepped back saddened by this, with his head hung. Edward saw her relive the beating and walk of shame, but noticed she remembered he tried to help her, so she relaxed somewhat in his grip.

"I'm so sorry Leah."-Jacob chocked as a tear fell.

"Maybe Seth should carry her."-Emmett suggested, but Seth shook his head and wiped his tears.

"Edward's the fastest he can get her back the quickest. I'll bring up the rear and watch his back."-he said, nodded and phased jogging ahead to scan the area with the pack. Edward tried to get a good yet gentle grip on Leah, but her form was too awkward not to mention huge to carry, so he looked to Carlisle who understood.

"Leah I know it will hurt, but we need you to phase back so Edward can carry you easier."-he said, but she weakly growled at him remembering he watched her be attacked and held Edward back from helping.

"Leah y-" she growled louder cutting Jacob off.

"Leah if you phase I can get you back somewhere safe much quicker. Please phase."-Edward said gently and he heard her think _it will hurt more_.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it will make it easier and we really should head back."-Edward whispered into the fur of her head. He felt her stiffen and try to concentrate on something happy, but all of her memories were sad and lonely. Edward felt utterly saddened and disgusted by the memories she has and the fact there wasn't even one she could use to think of as potential in the future; she whimpered defeated and in pain.

"Think of something that gives you hope or someone who cares."-Edward whispered and thought about him wanting to help her the same time she did, feeling a jolt and gasped, but held onto her. Jasper threw the cover Edward thought to bring over her as she began to whimper and then her bones snapped and realigned until she was human Leah. She jerked and screamed loudly before collapsing and Edward and Jacob reached out to catch her, but Jacob caught her and picked her up cradling her in his arms. Leah's breath was coming in pants as her eyes began to close. The only reason she wasn't still screaming was because Jasper was using all his will on Jacob and Edward to keep them from fighting and now Leah to reduce her pain as much as possible; she squirmed.

"Edward,"-she wheezed as she reached out blindly for him. Everyone paused, shocked she wanted him. Jacob looked down at her and Edward could hear him trying to figure out how to carry her in wolf form on his back without hurting her because he wanted to carry her and surely didn't want Edward carrying her. It was a good thing Jasper was sending out peace or Edward and Jacob would surely be going at it now. Edward stepped forward, but Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jacob give her to Edward."-he said softly; Jacob looked up completely helpless and guilty as he fought tears. Edward knew they needed to get out of there and was getting impatient and Leah continued to reach out for him, but her arms were becoming heavy and began to fall; at this he stepped around Carlisle having reached his limit.

"Jacob we don't have time for this give her to me now!"-he growled

"But s"

"There is no but you caused all of this, all of you and now we need to try and make it up to her by getting her to safety and patched up."-he exclaimed

"But she's my beta, I'm her alpha I'm supposed to look out for her."-Jacob said and Edward could hear him keep thinking _I did this I did this to her how could I do this_.

"Yes you did. Save the pity party for somebody who gives a shit and when you get home because right now we need to get her out of here."-Edward said and gently yet firmly took Leah from Jacob who didn't put up a hard fight knowing he'd hurt Leah further. Leah snuggled into Edward as best she could.

"Thank you,"-she whispered weekly and flashed him trying to step in to help her to let him know not just for saving her at this moment.

"Let's get you home."-Edward whispered and without thinking kissed her head as he felt her body turn to dead weight and her mind blank as she fell unconscious. His brothers and Carlisle looked at him shocked and Jacob looked furiously but said nothing. With a nod Carlisle dashed ahead and Emmett came up to Jacob waiting for him to phase to run the side perimeter around Leah and Edward with him. Jacob reluctantly nodded before stepping forward, softly kissing Leah on the cheek and whispered _please forgive me_; he turned to Emmett and phased, sparing one more look at Leah before spreading out and taking off with Emmett right with him. Edward shifted Leah close to his chest whispering in her ear. Jasper watched the exchange, but said nothing, as the last one left to run alongside Edward who scanned the area before turning to run.

"Edward who did this to her?"-Jasper asked feeling Edward's increased fear for Leah and anger every time he scanned the area, as he himself scanned the area once more, feeling eyes on them and great fear and confusion mixed with hatred. Edward looked down at Leah, around the snow covered field then to Jasper.

"Vultori,"-was his one word before he took off; Jasper hissed, narrowed his eyes and ran alongside Edward knowing shit was about to get crazy

* * *

_**AN**_: _Hope you Like! So yeah for those of you who don't know my computer was attack by a stupid virus and crashed, so I had to get the disk to reboot it and every time I got on I had to restart to UD and reconfigure everything smh. It happened just when my writers block broke & ideas hit like crazy, but they're gone now :( Then yesterday when I finally write there a power outage for hours in my entire neighborhood because of all the electricity being used, so I couldn't connect to my modem and my wireless was affected by the virus so it's iffy at the moment. So I just wrote during the blackout and was going to try & cut this short but figured it's been so long I'll post it all. The Romulans really don't want me to write smh. I changed M four Xs fyi *shakes head* finally I ended upon with M-Missing and this story was just flowing so I stopped there because I'm pretty sure I'm going to make this a full story. I don't know how long or who Leah will end up with but it really flowed. **Thanks** for all the reviews, adds, alerts, & faves they are **very much loved** & entertaining :) _

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll put the stupid virus in your computer! Seriously I wish I could take it, grab it, make it a person & beat it up *punches air imagining it's the virus some douche imbedded into my baby, grabs douche & beats douche up* _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Learning the Alphabet with Leah: Beauty and the Prude **_

_A Leah & Edward story_

* * *

_**N-Niagara**_. Edward knew the wolves were dare devils being so strong and almost indestructible, but he also knew they were confined to La Push and being wolves they needed a chance to run and be free, stretching their legs even if only in human form, but he also knew they were prideful and hated him and his family. So, he was able to convince Seth to call into a radio station for a chance to "win a trip" for eleven to Niagara Falls. Emmett, who took his job way too seriously, pretended to be the DJ and asked Seth the hierarchy of wolves, which he got correct. So here they were at Niagara Falls completely unaware that Edward paid for the entire trip. The wolves only agreed to go after the Cullens agreed to patrol the La Push border and look out for vampires.

The Cullens were sitting at home watching the news when breaking news flashed and they cut to an anchor. Alice was about to turn the channel until Edward stopped her.

"Wait they're talking about Niagara Falls."-he said, sitting forward and his un-beating heart began to squeeze in fear, but he remembered they were almost as indestructible as vampires and they would never do anything stupid to make the news, so it couldn't have been about the pack. He sat back reassured until…

"…next thing passengers know she's jumping out of the boat and plunging to her watery grave in a suicide. Her body has yet to be found."-the anchor said as a picture of Leah came on screen. The Cullens faces were comical as they sat there leaning forward, open mouthed, eyes wide. It was quiet as they looked to each other with the same expression plastered on their faces. Edward flipped through the channels not believing what he just heard or saw.

"No no no no no she wouldn't."- he said, breaking the remote as he desperately flipped through the channels.

"How the hell could this have happened?"-Rosalie whispered; Jasper panicked when he felt how distraught and furious Edward was and tried in vain to calm him down.

"Son maybe you sh-"-Carlisle's sentence was cut off as Edward flashed out of the house not bothering to stop to open the door. Jasper and Emmett quickly followed after him, calling out to him as he took out trees and bunnies determined to get to Niagara Falls.

When they got there they went to the hotel where the wolves were staying to get answers, but once they got to the door they could smell their scents were from a few hours ago. So Edward, too fast for a human but too slow for a vampire, moved through the streets until they were far enough out of view, to flash toward to the place that was shown on the news. When Emmett and Jasper caught up they asked what he was going to do.

"What do you think?"-he asked, turning around looking like a crazy person with his hair in every direction, eyes wide and twitching, mouth a tight line. Jasper could feel Edward was about to snap, so he grabbed Emmett's arm and very slowly stepped back.

"Maybe we should tr-"

"No! You can do what you want I'm going to find Leah, got it!"-he shouted, shaking as if he had the ability to phase. Emmett nodded furiously. As Edward crouched to leap he suddenly stiffened and abruptly stood, shocking Emmett, causing him to fall off the edge into the deep freezing water. Jasper called out to him, but wasn't quick enough to catch him. Edward completely ignored his fallen brother and flashed past Jasper. Jasper ran to the edge to look over, but turned when _that_ smell and emotions fear, anger and annoyance hit him and saw Edward hanging Paul over the cliff, shaking him while Seth tried to pry him off as Embry, Collin, Brady, Quil and Jared tried to hold back Sam and Jacob from shredding Edward. Jasper left Emmett and flashed over to the commotion; it was a good thing they were so high up away from the humans.

There was nothing but shouting and chaos when he got over there.

"Edward put him down.'-he said sternly, but Edward ignored him and kept shaking Paul.

"Where is she?-he roared

"Edward we told you we don't know, but you know she's fine we've never been up that high but I'm sure she's fine."-Seth rushed, trying to assure him and Edward listened somewhat since he was her brother.

"Seth's right Edward."-Jasper agreed cautiously.

"They said she killed herself."-he said gravely, looking a million times more pained than when he thought Bella had jumped off the cliff to kill herself; what the hell is with him picking females who jump off cliffs? He looked torn on what to do then got that look he gets when he reads people's minds. His eyes widened and he looked incredulously at the pack.

"And you let her?"-he shouted as the water thundered around them.

"Let her what?"-Jasper asked

"Leah said this was cliff of all cliffs for cliff diving and she would love to jump and Paul told her to do it, so she went to the back of the boat and stood on the edge. Before she jumped Paul nudged her catching her off guard, so she screamed and that's when passengers turned and saw her fall."-Jared explained and Jasper figured by their lack of being upset or fearful she was hurt that meant she was ok, but thought it was still pretty low on Paul's part and knew Edward would as well. But, he thought it funny for only a moment until Edward growled and hissed t him, still holding Paul over the edge. If somebody didn't find Leah soon Edward would kill everybody!

"You think this is funny?"-he asked in a crazy voice and before Jasper could speak Paul did.

"I think it's fucking hilarious."-he chocked out, trying to smirk.

"You do do you?"-Edward asked in that crazy way and Paul's face fell "Well then by all means let me see if you're right."-Edward whispered as his eye twitched. Before anyone could blink he tossed Paul like he was trash and watched him fall, screaming and cursing. Once the mist swallowed him Edward laughed hysterically and everyone, even Jacob and Sam, moved away from him. Edward turned to them with his eye twitching furiously.

"Now anyone want to tell me where I can locate my girlfriend who, according to the news, committed suicide and jumped to her watery grave?"-he said eerily calm, stepping forward and they stepped back; Collin pushed Jasper in front of them and he hissed at him. The problem was no one knew where she was exactly; she'd jumped, fell, about twenty minutes ago and there was no telling where the heavy currents took her. Edward saw this in their minds and clapped his hands once, very loudly, in a move Jasper could only say resembled Aro's crazy ass.

"So this is what's going to happen: we're going to get on another fairy and ride out to where she was _pushed_ and you are going to use those _useless_ wolf senses and connection you have to her as wolves to find her…are we clear?"-he said smiling, eye twitching and they nodded dumbly, Jasper included.

"Good now…let's go!"-he roared and they scattered so frantically they kept bumping into each other.

Once on the boat they were off hanging off the sides as best they could without bringing attention to their group. Edward on the other hand was hanging by his feet with them anchored on the side of the boat then pacing, pushing past people, going from end to end, too fast to be human, to the next repeatedly. Finally Jasper ran over and grabbed his arm telling him to cool it, but Edward hissed loudly, drawing attention; Seth came over.

"He's allergic to water that's why he's so pale and…his nose is running so that's why he sounds like that."-he said and sighed when everyone turned away.

"Allergic to water?"-Jacob hissed wide eyed; Seth shrugged.

"I didn't see you come up with anything."-he hissed back.

"Where's Edward?"-Jasper asked as he felt a surge of excitement and didn't see Edward anywhere.

The Cullens were just finishing up fixing the wall Edward burst through when breaking news flashed on the TV again.

"What now?"-Rosalie said rolling her eyes until…

"Ladies and gentlemen it has happened again! Another passenger has jumped off of the boat plunging into Niagara Falls to commit suicide and plunged to his watery grave. This time it was that of seventeen year old Edward Cullen who passengers say was acting very strangely and making strange noises and hanging over the sides of the boat the entire ride before his jump."-the same anchor said. Once again the Cullens adopted the same reaction: eyes wide, mouth gaped, posture leaned forward.

Back at the hotel the pack and Jasper were disbelieving as they pondered what to do and how to find them when the door burst open and a wet Edward was holding an even wetter Leah. They jumped up and ran to them.

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you?"-Sam yelled as he peeked out into the hall to see if anyone saw them and apparently they had because there were people pointing; it was time to go.

"Where'd you find her?"-Jared asked

"Huddled on a bolder, trapped with no way up."-he said as his crazy eyes began to go back to normal as he looked down at her. Jasper could feel the extreme relief rolling off of him, love and affection for Leah and anger, hatred and revenge towards the pack, Paul specifically. Leah's eyes were shut tight and her teeth were chattering; she was just cool on the bolder, but with Edward's combined body temperature or the lack thereof she was freezing.

"God you're freezing ! Come here my temperature will heat you right up."-Jacob said and stepped forward with his arms out only to stop at Edward's crazy hiss and twitchy eye. Jasper came up with a blanket and snuggly wrapped it around her; she smiled sweetly and pushed her gratitude towards him and he kissed her forehead which was about the only thing left visible in her cocoon of blanket. Edward didn't hiss, but he pushed a feeling of warning and foreboding if Jasper didn't move away from Leah.

"We need to get out of here I'm sure we don't want someone else ending up on the news."-Sam said as he began packing. They made quick work of their bags and Edward held a sleeping Leah safely in his protective grasp. When the wolves were done they made a hasty retreat from the hotel and found the forest to strip and tie their bags to their backs and took off towards home.

"…and that's how he found her."-Jasper finished telling the other Cullens what happened. Edward was upstairs with Leah refusing to leave her despite her protest and Jasper was thankful because if Leah was out of his sight he could feel Edward would go crazy once again.

"Wait so where's Emmett?"-Rosalie asked, looking for her husband. Jasper made a human gesture when he slapped his forehead with his palm.

"I knew we forgot something!"-he exclaimed

"So you sure your brothers are coming?"-Paul asked, not being able to sense the pack as before.

"Oh yeah they're probably looking for us right now. Edward and Jasper wouldn't forget me, so we're good."-Emmett said happily, completely oblivious to the fact they were already home and had no plans of going back to save them.

_**O-Orgasm**_. Edward couldn't have been more upset at the fact he was a vampire then at that very moment.

"Oh yeah who's your monkey man?"-Emmett groaned as the banging of a headboard could be heard throughout the house and in the forest.

"Oooh you are Emmett you are!"-Rosalie said in an ultra-high pitched voice. Edward groaned loudly and scrubbed his eyes wanting to wash out his brain. He's convinced they think of what they're doing so loudly so he can see it. As soon as he heard Emmett ask Rosalie if she wanted to eat with his banana he flew out of the house and into the forest, but apparently not far enough; they extended their distance it would seem.

"Oh yes oh yes…"

"That's right eat my banana."-Oh God kill him now! When he heard Rosalie scream Tarzan he knew they were finally done. He slowly made his way back to the house and slowly poked his head in to see them sitting in the living room as if they didn't just traumatize him…again.

"You two finished?"-he said disgustedly as he came in, scrunching his face at the smell.

"Yup…for now."-Emmett winked at Rosalie and she rolled her eyes.

"You two could have showered. It's bad enough I have to hear it I don't want to smell it too."-Edward said, making to go to the kitchen and grab the things he'll need to make Leah a romantic dinner; Emmett scoffed.

"You're such a prude Edward."-he said following him into the kitchen; Edward sighed loudly.

"How exactly am I a prude? Because I don't want to hear Rosalie scream about "swinging from your vine?"-he said rolling his eyes.

"You're just mad because you can't make Leah feel the way I make Rosie feel."-Emmett said smugly.

"How I make my wife feel in our bedroom has nothing to do with you or anyone else."-Edward said, putting the items in his bin.

"On average how many orgasms does she have every time she plays the keys on your piano?"-Emmett asked and Edward chocked at the question and terminology.

"Excuse me, but I hardly think that is any of your business!"-he said incredulously.

"Never huh?"-Emmett said sadly "Well I'm sure Rosie wouldn't mind if I had a night with Leah to give her what you obviously can't."-he said smiling and Edward growled, slamming the lid on the bin.

"How much pleasure my wife feels will _never_ be determined by you…you either Rosalie!"-Edward yelled applaud having heard her thoughts.

"You're just mad because I can have her screaming my name louder than yours."-she called and Edward growled.

"Oh Lord I would love to see that!"-Emmett said, getting hard at the thought. Edward grabbed the bin and hissed at Emmett as he blurred out of the house to his and Leah's cabin.

Later that night the Cullens were playing a board game when they heard the forest animals scurrying and fleeing, finding it strange. They paused and stiffened when they heard something, but knew it couldn't have been what they thought it was, so turned back to the game.

"Oh Edward!"-Leah shouted loud enough for them to hear the couple all the way in the Cullen mansion. They sat shocked, Emmett and Jasper impressed.

"Dude he totally just gave Leah an orgasm!"-Emmett exclaimed as he ran to the window to open it so they could hear better.

"Emmett,"-Esme hissed as her cheeks tingled, begging to turn red. They didn't notice, but they all stopped playing and leaned towards the window.

"Oh yes Pocahontas!"-Edward hissed before groaning, signaling his orgasm.

"Damn that was hot, but he still only gave her one orga-" Emmett was cut off by loud thumping, moaning, and bodies slapping together.

"Well…"-Carlisle said at a loss for words and secretly happy that Edward wasn't really a prude as he'd secretly thought.

"Yes yes yes yes!"

"Uh oh God Uh…"

"Well damn!"-Alice breathed as she looked at Jasper feeling hot, well hot for a vampire.

Four hours later the Cullens were completely outside on the lawn and had been there for the last three and a half hours. They were utterly baffled that not only were those two still going at it, but they'd broken several pieces of furniture in the process if those booms and cracks were any indication of what was happening.

"Who's better than Beethoven?'-Edward growled

"Oh God you are Edward baby you are ahhhhhh!"-Leah screamed in a voice higher than Rosalie's then with a loud moan of Leah's name from Edward everything went quiet. Nobody moved for several minutes and the sleepy, angry squirrels, bunnies and other forest creatures slowly came out from hiding and stood around the Cullens waiting along with them to see if the coast was truly clear for them to go back yo their homes. It looked like a scene from a Disney movie. No wonder he wanted soundproof windows Esme thought.

"Oh shit we left the windows open!"-Leah whisper yelled.

"Shit!"-Edward hissed "You think they heard us?'-he whispered before the window closed.

"Oh yeah we heard."-Carlisle said as he, Jasper, and Emmett went from proud and impressed to jealous and self-conscious. They each stole a peek at their wives and saw they each had the same look: _why can't my man do that?_

_**P- Provision**_. The pack was relieved, Jacob happy, when Edward suddenly dumped Bella and severed all ties with her. But then of course Jacob jumped at the chance to be with Bella and of course she reeled him in like a fish since nobody else wanted her. So the pack felt like they were right back to square one having to deal with Bella and her shit, but thankfully the council stepped in and she was granted limited access to the reservation and wasn't allowed to know pack business. It was when the pack started to pick up Edward's scent on the border did they become confused, but ignored it assuming he just wanted Bella back and of course she ate that shit up and Jacob was too stupid to notice. So, time passed and the pack went about their business ignoring his scent.

When they would go to Port Angeles they started noticing Edward was always there same time they were. Bella always blushed and Jacob always growled, the rest ignored him as long as he didn't start trouble, secretly hoping he did want Bella back to take her off of their hands. But none of them but Embry noticed Edward's attention wasn't on humans or Bella, no no it was on a one of a kind commodity. When Bella "finally" decided enough was enough of his stalking her, she marched over to him one day when they were in a restaurant to "tell him off". He didn't even look at her or acknowledge she was there, but that didn't stop her from "giving him a piece of her mind". Jacob sat growling, the pack watched the exchange between Bella and Edward and also Jacob to ensure nothing went down, but Embry found Edward's behavior funny; he didn't even look at Bella. So, Embry being observant followed Edward's unwavering gaze to Leah who was ignoring everyone and talking to Seth. He choked on his soda when he saw this and his eyes widened, but he played it off as if his soda went down the wrong tube when the pack asked if he was ok.

The rest of their time in the restaurant Edward never once took his eyes off of Leah and would smile or chuckle from time to time making Jacob call him crazy. Edward would look to Leah and every time he smiled or chuckled she was either talking to Seth or rolling her eyes at Bella, so Embry knew Edward was listening to her conversations and reading her thoughts; his face was lit up like a Christmas tree. Embry didn't know if he should say anything, what to say, but eventually decided on keeping his mouth shut. After that, Edward had become a nonstop fixture at the border, when Leah's about to patrol mostly, and always around when they're off the reservation. Needless to say everyone began to think he was just a freak and ignored him and Bella always wanted to go for walks that were coincidentally by the border and would get mad when she wasn't allowed, Jacob would tag along or she was told to just go to First Beach.

Leah hated Edward to say the least, but when they were at the movies once and the pack being the gentlemen they are left her behind, she was short two dollars having brought the wrong purse with her and couldn't pay for her ticket. Not smelling him, Embry knew Edward wasn't around, so when he didn't see Leah he went back out to the lobby to see where she was in time to see Edward pop up out of nowhere and pay for Leah's ticket. He was shocked he had the balls to actually approach Leah and even more shocked when she didn't phase and rip his offending hand off. He rushed back to the theater before she saw him and never spoke of it.

Jacob started getting annoyed with Bella and when Leah called him a dumbass for not seeing what was right in front of him he decided to really pay attention to her behavior. She was always trying to go out near the border and he realized it was because of Edward and because of this he ended up paying closer attention to Edward and his strange behavior. Edward became more and more bold with his approaches and Leah became less and less aggressive and dare Embry think it eager for her turn to patrol. So far no one in the pack seemed to really notice, but Edward and Leah's behavior was bound to draw attention and Edward started to be open with his interest and affection towards Leah. So Embry would take her out, just the two of them or with Seth too, so they wouldn't be out there with the pack or more importantly Jacob who seemed to be sensing something different in Edward and Leah and began insisting more and more that he accompany them when they go out or patrol with Leah "so she's not all alone".

So when Embry was coming to spell Leah having swapped patrols with her and noticed her missing, he didn't panic because he knew Edward would never let anything hurt her, but when he smelled her scent over the border he became nervous and almost had a full heart attack when he saw Leah kissing Edward, tucked under a tree out of view and hard to spot. He phased and ran to patrol before anyone noticed no one was out there and came looking. Of course Jacob had to phase at that moment to "help" Leah patrol, not knowing she'd switched with Embry and unfortunately Embry didn't have time to hide what he'd just saw and spilled everything. Jacob froze before growling loudly and howling for the pack. Embry groaned and cussed.

The pack phased in thinking it was a vampire, hastily reaching Embry and Jacob. So when they saw in Jake's head what Embry just showed him they froze and turned towards Leah who scanned the area for a whole to jump in or better yet burry Embry in.

"_Leah what the hell was that?"-_Sam roared as he charged through the growling wolves. She panicked and looked for a way out, but was tackled when she made to run. She growled up at Quil who sat on her to keep her in place.

"_I think it's wrong and disturbing to be with a vampire."-_Seth said and everyone looked at him surprised he'd go against his sister; they nodded agreement.

"_But, Edward isn't just any vampire and has never caused trouble or slipped up eating a human, so if he makes Leah happy and takes care of her I'm happy for her."-_he added and Leah sent her gratitude.

"_This is an abo-"_

"Leah are you ok?"-Edward's worried voice carried over the treaty line, shutting Jacob up. The pack growled and Jacob went to attack, but was tackled by Jared.

"_Are you crazy do you want to break the treaty and start a war?"-_he yelled; Jacob shrugged him off.

"He_ already broke the treaty."-_Jacob growled and turned back to Edward who was watching him while keeping an eye on Leah to make sure she was ok; this made Jacob growl and crouch.

"_Jacob stand down!"-_Sam alpha commanded and for a moment Jacob fought it, but eventually succumbed to its power.

"I haven't broken the treaty."-Edward said, still watching Leah as she trotted towards him, but growled when Paul blocked her from moving any further.

"_Yes you have!"-_Jacob growled

"There is nothing in the treaty against dating wolf only humans."-Edward said

"_Leah is human you son of a bitch!"-_Sam growled, pawing the dirt wanting to jump Edward so badly.

"Humans can live for eternity if they choose?"-Edward asked, raising a brow already knowing the answer. The pack tried to think of something.

"_How long have you two been sneaking behind everyone's backs?"-_Sam demanded and on cue Embry's mind went all the way back to the restaurant up to the kiss five minutes ago. Jacob and Sam wheeled around incredulously.

"_You knew?"-_they yelled in unison. As the attention was on Embry, Leah snuck away over the border to Edward and phased back behind him to throw on his shirt that she wears only when patrolling so no one finds the smell suspicious. Seth saw this and said nothing, but Paul picked up on it and spun around to where she was to find her gone and growled at the couple. The pack turned and stepped forward growling; Edward pushed Leah behind him.

"_Leah get over here now!"-_Sam growled; she shook her head, holding on to Edward's shirt.

"_Well it looks to me she already broke the treaty twice being with him and stepping on their lands, so we might as well go over and get her."-_Jacob said thinking he won and could cross the border.

"Leah has my permission to be on our land, no treaty has been broken."-Edward said calmly and the pack cussed.

"_You don't have the right to give her permission Carlisle does, he's the one who made the treaty."-_Jared said

"You forget I was there I know the treaty better than you."-Edward said as he kept Leah behind him "And because of that I know of the provision in the treaty of being with humans, Leah is not a human. There's never been a female wolf, so there was no need to add wolves into that part of the treaty as well, leaving her fair gain."-he said sternly. The pack growled sans Seth and Embry who wanted to remain invisible.

"_Fine, so you find fancy provisions in the treaty; we can be fancy too_."-Jacob said as a thought crossed his mind making Edward stiffen and hiss.

"Leah get over here now!"_-_Sam alpha commanded as he phased back, having seen Jacob's thought. Leah whimpered and tried to cling to Edward's back, but the pull was too strong. He hugged her to the line and kissed her forehead before letting go. Leah growled at the pack as Seth came over to her leaning down, nudging her with his snout.

"That was unnecessary!"-Edward hissed

"_Oh yes it was!"-_Quil growled

"Yes it was and so is this_: _Leah you are not allowed to leave the reservation to see Edward and if you are out and he approaches you_, _you gather your things and return to La Push land!"-Sam order and Leah's eyes widened and she snarled at him. She stepped forward and Edward reached out as if he could touch her and strongly considered breaking the treaty, but Jacob and Paul got in his way and he could see they were just waiting for a toenail to cross the line.

"I hate you so much Sam you too Jacob! You never cared about anything but Bella and now you have her and Edward's out the picture and you're _still_ not happy."-Leah yelled. Jacob turned around and whined, but she couldn't understand or care what he had to say.

"I hate all of you."-she whispered to keep from crying, but one look back at Edward and she broke. She ran off towards her home ignoring their yelps and yips. Edward looked heartbroken when he saw her face and helpless as he watched her run off then furious as he turned back to the wolves.

"You aren't going to be able to keep us apart."-he growled

"_Oh look how cute Romeo and Juliet_."-Jacob snorted

"Why do you even care you have Bella I'd think you'd be happy I'm not after her."-Edward hissed and a thought so quick and deep the packs anger missed it, but Edward saw it, flew across Jacob's mind.

"So now that you have her you see she's not all what she's cracked up to be and you don't really want to be with her.'-Edward mocked and Jacob growled.

"_Stay out of my head!"-_he said stepping dangerously close to the treaty line as another deep thought flashed in his mind making Edward growl and crouch.

"Easy Jacob_."-_Sam cautioned.

"So what is it, you want every girl I'm with?"-Edward hissed; confused, Sam whirled around to Jacob whose thoughts became jumbled.

"When he caught on to Bella following me he started watching her and of course watching her means watching me and because Leah and I grew close he inadvertently began to watch her too. After a while you stopped watching Bella all together and focused on me and Leah to figure out what was going on and spent so much time with her now you have a little crush on her."-Edward scoffed and he saw Sam's shoulder's tense as the pack mind got quiet before confused and jumbled.

"_Shut up Edward_!"-Jacob growled

"Why, because I'm telling the truth? I see now Bella is perfect for you but Leah is _mine_, but you seem to always want what you can't have don't you?"-Edward taunted smirking. The pack was at a loss of what to do or how to feel as they looked to Sam then each other then an increasingly tense Jacob and Edward.

"_Enough! Everybody go home that includes you Jacob; _I'm sure Bella has probably called for you. Oh and Edward…you can't have her either."-Sam ordered, phasing back to wolf as he turned his back on Edward to go back home and call an elders' meeting. Edward hissed and crouched before something dawned on him.

"Actually I can Sam."-he said and the pack stopped moving and turned back to Edward.

"You see, her not being human isn't the only provision I've come to realize."-he said sirking before leaping over the treaty line into a tall tree. The pack went crazy as they raced towards the tree, all of them out for blood. Edward darted from tree to tree as he sniffed out Leah scent, following it to her house. When her scent was crossed, heavy from one way and heavy from another he was forced to stop; Jacob phased back.

"What the hell are you doing? You messed up now leech you definitely broke the treaty this time!"-Jacob growled as he made to climb the tree. Edward smiled when he smelled Leah's scent just a little stronger coming from the left and very faintly heard buzz from her thoughts, so hopped to another tree and frowned when he heard her sad thoughts and sniffles clearly. He felt the tree move and looked down to see the pack pacing around it just like wolves as Jacob made quick work climbing it.

"Actually I didn't. The treaty says we can't come on La Push _soil_ it said nothing about trees."-Edward smirked before darting the last few dozen trees to Leah's house deep in the forest, secluded from society. The wolves growled as they continued following him on the ground.

"That's bullshit and you know it!"-Jacob growled then phased back, knowing exactly where he was headed and he and the pack raced after him. Leah heard the growling and what she thought was Edwards's voice, so she opened her bedroom window and there was Edward only about a hundred plus feet from her, on La Push land!

"Edward what the hell are you doing are you crazy!"-she yelled panicked she was about to watch the pack slaughter him; Edward smiled at her. Seth ran forward, taking a shortcut to her house, slamming the door behind him and ran up to her room. Edward looked deep in thought as he froze, looking at the same area just past her house until a big smile spread across his face.

"And this is a La Push window."-he said, leaning back then propelling forward just landing in her window. Seth helped pull him in and he snatched Leah into his arms, holding her close.

"That door will never hold them!"-Seth exclaimed and Edward turned to the window with Leah tucked to his side to see the pack moving quickly towards Leah's house. He leaned out the window.

"Before you come in here to toss Leah over your shoulders like a caveman and kill me you should take a look at the landscaping prints of La Push."-Edward said but they kept coming. Leah began to get nervous and imagined the wolves with pitch forks and torches since they were an angry mob anyway; Edward laughed and kissed her. Seth cringed, but would try and come to terms with his sister being with a vampire.

"How can you be laughing?"-she asked outraged as she punched him in the stomach; he hunched over in pain. He'd forgotten how pain felt being a vampire for so long and never losing a fight since he can see his opponent's next move, but Leah is a wolf and acted on impulse and her anger clouded her mind, blocking her thoughts. He took unneeded breaths before straitening up and smiling at a pouting Leah.

"Because we'll be just fine."-he said and turned to the window as the wolves were just about to take the house.

"This house is not on La Push soil."-he said and everyone stopped to look at him, phasing back.

"Yes it is leech!"-Paul growled ready to kill. Edward shook his head and pushed Leah behind him realizing with her visible they're less hostile probably because she's their female, but far more angry and calculating…because she's their female. Too bad for them, she's his mate, mortal enemies be damned.

"No I'm not. If you go to your elders or records at your library you'll see that this was no man's land when the treaty was made and no one ever came here, so it was forgotten in the treaty."-he said and Sam looked around feeling a since of dread like Edward could be right; he might be a leech, but he's an honest leech.

"Really,"-Leah and Seth asked.

"Yes. This land is a part of La Push, however it's only a territory _not_ soil, so you have no right to force me out or touch me. It's a very small patch of land, but since she bought it all the land is-"

"Leah's property."-Embry finished shaking his head impressed at Edward's determination and quick wit.

"So what does this mean?"-Quil asked angrily and confused.

"That we can't touch him."-Sam said angrily as he tried to think of ways around it.

"Yet,"-Jacob growled, determined not to rest until this was settled. He'd bring this to the Elders attention as so as the door closed on their meeting which would need to be held immediately! The wolves were furious and disbelieving as Leah tucked back into Edward's side, burying her face into his neck; he wrapped his arm around her making them snarl.

"This is another one of his tricks!"-Paul exclaimed, glaring up at him.

"No, just a provision."-Edward said before closing the window and calling Carlisle to inform him on his new findings, with Leah tucked protectively to him and Seth accepting their relationship immediately. If a guy is willing to risk so much for his sister, well then he's a guy worthy of one Leah Clearwater, provision valid or not.

* * *

**_AN_**: Hope you like! I'm suddenly into Taylor Lautner stories & they're only on other sights since this one isn't for celebs, making it harder to find if they are. I tried reading one but it was TERRIBLE so I stopped halfway through the 2nd chap. I thought the idea was cute but terribly executed, so I was thinking maybe doing a story about Taylor with a black girl o_0. Her story was based off the movie "Guess Who" (I stopped reading before it even went anywhere but I doubt it ever seemed like it was based of that movie anyway) and I read an interview by Kiki Palmer telling of her & Taylor auditioning for the same movie just before Twilight but not getting the parts & thought why not Tayloy & Kiki *shrugs*or maybe an OC (I hate OCs though ugh) or just making Leah black which works better so why did I even think of the other ideas *slaps forhead* I would make it completely different from the little bt of the story I read b/c I don't copy ppls stuff. It would be a comedy, but idk *shrugs again* what do you think?

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review...or I'll make you marry Tom Cruise lol. smh now his cult is staking out at her house that is craaaaaaaaazy she got out just in time. But I think if Tom was to get out of Scientology they could work things out, but that would take a lot of deprogramming on his part from the cult smh; I feel bad for both of them & now it will play out in the media as if it's not someone's life smh.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Learning The Alphabet with Leah: Beauty and the Prude **_

_A Leah & Edward story_

**Q-Quarantine**. "Leah get over here!"-Harry yelled frantically as he rushed over to Leah who was talking to a woman who was coughing profusely. He hurriedly went over and gripped Leah by her arm and all but drug her away, up the street and around the corner.

"Ow daddy you're hurting me!"-she cried; he stopped and whirled her around, glaring at her.

"What is wrong with you?"-he yelled

"Sh-"

"You know damn well you shouldn't have been talking to her, I mean she was fucking coughing Leah!"-he yelled as he shook her. Leah became teary eyed and she looked down guiltily.

"I know I'm sorry; she was asking me if I had anything to eat, but I know that's not an excuse and I'm sorry."-she said quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry looked down at her and sighed.

"You just can't do that, don't go walking off; I need you with me where I can see you and reach out and grab you in case something happens okay?"-he asked in a much softer tone; Leah sniffled and wiped her face.

"Okay I'm sorry daddy."-she said and he hugged her as his form shook from his nerves; he kissed her head and released her to dig in his pocket.

"Just don't do that again, besides, your mother would kill me if she found out."-he said smiling as he handed her a tissue; Leah smiled and pulled down her surgical mask to blow her nose.

"Come on before we end up in the back of the line; switch your mask and make sure it's secure then throw that one out."-he said as he did the same with his. They walked up towards the field and got in the line, thankfully right in the middle before it got dramatically long. They were in line for about two hours before they were at the front, Leah first then Harry. With Leah in front as just an individual and Harry behind her as an individual, they're able to get twice the amount distributed and just enough needed for their family. Thankfully no one has caught on to this or copied.

"Here you are ma'am."-a soldier said as he leaned down to hand Leah her two boxes of food and supplies. He wasn't looking, having to keep the line moving and constantly just leaning down, standing then leaning back down again, affectively keeping the line moving.

"Thank you,"-Leah said and at the sound of her voice the soldier turned around. He sees Leah in the line every time they hand out food and supplies and has grown to look forward to the beautiful native beauty when he's in her district, but never actually conversing with her only nods, thank yous and you're welcomes, shy glances and smiles. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure thing ma'am."-he said, but frowned when he saw her eyes were red from crying.

"Are you alright ma'am?"-he asked concerned even though he knew he should keep the line moving and more importantly not interact with the people. Not wanting them infected was one reason the military and government didn't allow the soldiers and government personnel to interact with the people, but also because people died more than babies were delivered now a days. They're there one minute then the next a corpse on the street waiting to be transported to the incinerator.

Leah was shocked that he actually talked to her and felt warmed, despite the frigid temperature, that he was worried about her.

"Yes I'm fine thank you soldier."-she said smiling shyly and turned to leave.

"Lieutenant Commander Edward Cullen."-he said and she turned back around.

"What?"-she asked

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Edward Cullen, Edward for short."-he smiled

"Oh, well…I'm Leah Clearwater, Leah for short."-she smiled, extending her hand. Harry had watched the encounter and desperately wanted to intervene, but knew that would raise eyebrows as to why they are always in line together and people would question if they were indeed together gaining extra food. The soldiers around Edward watched curiously or disapprovingly and wanted to tell Edward to stop holding up the line, but he was the commanding officer not to mention the power his father held, so they said nothing.

He looked at her outstretched, mitten covered hand and wasn't going to shake it, but it was her so he smiled and extended his hand.

"That's a beautiful name and I'm pleased to meet you Leah."-he said and before she could pull her hand back he quickly reached in his pocket and placed his other hand over hers before stepping back.

Leah pulled her hand back and felt something inside of it and looked to see vitamins only the government and military are issued; she looked up to Edward who was already getting more boxes then shoved the vitamins in her pocket and moved further into the field to wait for Harry.

"Here you go sir."-Edward said as he handed Harry his boxes; Harry nodded, watching Edward hard before going to meet up with Leah.

"Leah you know you can't go around touching people either."-he said, slightly annoyed when he met up with her by the trashcans that were on fire.

"I only shook his hand because he was nice and a soldier."-she said. All military personnel received the rumored vaccination that the scientist working for the government created to help prevent the virus if you didn't have it or fight it if you did. Civilians throughout the world were constantly told there was no such vaccine and the Center for Disease Control was working around the clock to find one and distribute it as soon as possible, but no such thing has yet to be found or injected into anyone. But, not everyone was convinced this was true.

Leah wasn't young and naïve so she knew Edward was vaccinated as did Harry which is why he didn't make such a fuss over her interacting with him or have a heart attack when she offered her hand. Harry also wasn't blind and noticed the looks the two shared when they came to get food or how Edward's eyes would linger on Leah as she walked away. He didn't say anything because no harm done, but he, being a scientist himself just not for the government, knew who Edward's father was and didn't want to cause tension.

"I know, but ju-"-Harry stopped short when he heard a soldier get over the bull horn.

"_Attention ladies and gentlemen there is no more food and all of the supplies are gone. Please exit the field in an orderly fashion."-_he said and people began shouting at the soldiers who were shutting down and creating a human chain around their military trucks.

"We got in line just in the right spot."-Leah said as she watched the scene unfold.

"Come on Leah we need to get out of here!'-Harry whispered, knowing things, as they always do when this happens, were about to get crazy and fast, as he eyed the people around him. Leah nodded as Harry put his two boxes in his bag and grabbed Leah's to carry. They turned and began to make their way out of the field when people began charging the troops and tipping over trashcans.

Harry and Leah picked up their pace as people staring attacking those who had food and stealing it. When a man started screaming help me, Leah and Harry both wanted to help, but knew they would be worse off than he was if they did, so kept moving. The troops began shooting beanbags into the crowd which made some back off and others even more aggressive. The trucks began moving out as some troops stayed to subdue those who became violent. As Leah and Harry made their way through the chaotic crowd, Leah felt Harry's hand that was on her back was gone. She turned in time to see him suddenly yanked back by his bag as men and women began attacking him.

"He has more boxes in his bag I saw him!"-One woman yelled as the scene became more serious.

"Give us the food!'-people were shouting. Leah ran over and punched one lady in the face making her crumble to the ground, as she called out to Harry.

"Leah run, go home!"-he shouted while dodging the blows. For it to be so many people, he was surprisingly holding his own and sustaining minimal damage while dishing out some of his own all while keeping the food. Leah ignored his demand and hit, kicked and punched whoever she could reach, but suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. With her arms trapped at her side all she could do was kick her legs and scream.

"Get off of me!"-she screamed loud enough to draw the attention of Edward who stayed behind to monitor the crowd. When he heard Leah scream and saw her being attacked he ordered the soldiers around him to follow him and charged at the crowd.

"Give up the food and supplies or we take the girl."-the man who had her said gruffly as he clamped his hand around Leah's neck, slightly choking her; when Harry looked up he saw it was the man who was screaming for help earlier. His heart sunk when he saw Leah struggle in the man's grip.

"I'll give up two boxes, I need the rest for my family, but please don't hurt her just calm down."-he said. The angry mob tried to take his bags while he was pleading, but he managed to break a few noses and keep them at bay.

"Give me your boxes now!"-a man said as he backed away towards a terrified Leah "Or she dies!"-he exclaimed as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. People screamed and scattered or stood still at a lost for what to do as the man's wife screamed trying to tell him to just let it go and go to another district to try and get supplies, but he ignored her.

"Give me the boxes…_now_!"-he hissed as he cocked the gun; Leah had tears streaming down her face as she struggled to breathe. Harry put his hands in the air and began reaching for his bag.

"Alright just please don-"

"Just give me the bag!"-the man shouted, losing his cool.

"Mike what are you doing?"-his wife cried.

"Bella we haven't eaten, the kids haven't eaten, in over a week we need the food and supplies and we're going to get them one way or another."-he said over his shoulder to her.

"Drop your weapon!"-Edward shouted as he approached. The man holding Leah threw her towards the gunman and tried to take off, but Mike was so startled and scared by the troops that he jumped and pulled the trigger, shooting the man holding Leah in the back. Once his gun went off Edward and his team began shooting into the crowd with pellets. Mike saw what he did and the troops and panicked, so he opened fire on Edward's team, so Edward shot him with his revolver, real bullets, and he crumpled face first in the snow.

"Stay down or we'll shoot you again!"-Edwards yelled as he kept his gun on Mike, but looked to make sure Leah was ok; Harry was hugging her close off to the side, so he focused all of his attention on Mike. He wanted so badly to unload his clip into him after what he did to Leah. Edward understood how the world worked now and it was a fight for survival, but he didn't condone it nor stand for it and with Leah and Harry being in danger he was ready to make this scum an example. Mike groaned loudly as Bella ran over to him.

"Ma'am don't move!"-the troops yelled, but she ignored them and bent down next to him. When she saw his bloody arm she got mad.

"You shot him!'-she screamed at the troops then reached for his dropped gun.

"Drop your weapon!"-they yelled, but she aimed and went to shoot, but they shot her hand disabling her before she got a shot off. She screamed and grabbed her hand, cradling it to her chest as she cried. Edward nodded and Captain Jasper went over to cuff Bella and Mike while the rest broke up the crow that was around; Edward went over to Leah and Harry.

"Are you two ok, do you need medical attention?'-he asked as he looked Leah over and noticed a slight gash on Harry's forehead.

"No we're fine, thank you we owe you our lives."-Harry said, extending his hand. Edward shook it as Leah broke away from Harry's iron grip and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck making him stumble.

"Thank you so much."-she cried, wetting his neck with her tears. He was shocked and just stood there at first before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"You're welcome Leah."-he said quietly in her ear before pulling back to look her over once more just in case. Leah moved back to Harry and he squeezed her to his side.

"I believe these belong to you two."-Edward said as he picked up and gathered their boxes that were on the ground and handed them to Harry.

"Sir the suspects are in custody."-Jasper said. Edward turned to see Mike and the man who had Leah laid out and cuffed to a military stretchers and Bella simply guarded since she couldn't be cuffed due to her hand wound. Edward nodded and surveyed the crowd noticing the troops had most of the field cleared, but noticed some of the people who were attacking Harry were lingering by the sidewalk.

"Alright let's move out."-he ordered his group and they boarded their trucks as he turned back to Leah and Harry.

"I don't feel it's safe for you two to walk home, so I think it's within everyone's best interest if you folks ride with me and I'll take you home."-he said and gave a pointed look to Harry then behind him and Harry followed his gaze and saw the crowd that was sure to be waiting for them and turned back to Edward nodding.

"Let me help you."-Edward said as he placed his hands around Leah's waist to hoist her into the truck before he and Harry hopped in themselves; they gave Edward their address and Jasper hopped in and gave the all clear.

"You're Dr. Carlisle's boy right?'-Harry asked as Edward pulled off and headed out of the field. The angry mob glared at the truck as they drove up and banging from snowballs and whatever else could be heard pounding the back of the truck once they passed them.

"Yes sir I am and you're Dr. Harry Clearwater if I do recall?"-Edward said

"Yes,"-he said

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why aren't you working along with my father to help with the vaccine?"-Edward asked; he'd been itching to ask ever since he recognized Harry, but couldn't place from where until he saw one of his dad's old article clippings with Carlisle and Harry shaking hands with the president after finding a cure for cancer.

"Your father and I have different views and the government saw me more of a problem than an asset because of them, so he went on to work for them and I stayed in private practice."-Harry said and Edward could tell that was the end of that conversation, but made a mental note to question his father about it the next time he saw him. They drove for a little while and Edward continued to steal glances at Leah in the rearview mirror.

"You have a lovely daughter."-Edward said and Jasper who was sitting in the front of the truck with him cocked a brow but said nothing.

"I know thank you."-Harry said and Leah bit her lip to keep from smiling, but failed.

'Which house sir?"-Edward asked as they turned on the Clearwaters' block.

"The one with the fence around it."-Leah said. There was a giant ten foot fence around their home with heavy barbed wire at the top.

"Well here we are sir, ma'am."-Edward said as he hopped out to help Leah down and out of the huge truck.

"That was a very smart move placing that around your home sir."-Jasper admired as he hopped out as well.

"Well I have precious cargo I need to keep safe."-Harry said as he thought about the many men who tried to protect their families from the rapist, burglars and other miscreants. Being in an upscale neighborhood draws crooks of the worst kind, so Harry and Seth took every precaution to insure their safety and he can't count how many times it's kept he and his family safe…or his shotgun.

"I can only imagine."-Edward said, but was looking at Leah. The door to the house opened and Sue walked out.

"Go on Leah."-Harry said smiling, knowing his wife would flip her lid the moment she saw his face. Maybe he should enlist in the military and leave with Edward.

"I wanted to thank you and your men again for saving me and Leah. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her"-Harry said, shaking both Edward and Jasper's hands.

"No thanks necessary sir just doing our jobs."-Jasper said, nodded then walked back over to the truck with his gun at the ready to make sure no one approached and try to steal the vehicle.

"I think maybe you should consider going to Washington and helping my father."-Edward said more sternly and Harry stiffened.

"I'm fine right where I am and I would never dream of leaving my family."-he said

"Working for the White House comes with…benefits sir."-Edward said pointedly, trying to get Harry to read between the lines.

"I'm sure it does, but I'll pass."-he said and Edward sighed and nodded then turned back towards his truck.

"You know there were a lot of people and you looked pretty good out there, we could always use a man like you in the service."-Edwards said smirking.

"I'm sure you could; you should see what I do to the guys who try to talk to my daughter."-Harry said raising an eyebrow and Edward would have choked had he not been a highly trained soldier.

'Be safe sir."-Edward said and saluted as he and Jasper hopped into the truck; Harry nodded and backed away from the curb. Edward started the truck and looked to the window where Leah was watching and waving; he tipped his cover to her and pulled away.

The next week there were more barricades up than normal and troops were everywhere, nobody could get in or out of their district. Harry was at his busy science lab, one of the few buildings still being run, and when he rushed home was only let through when he was recognized as a prestigious scientist. When he got home he told his family about the major spike in troops and barricades and they pondered what that could mean. Sue made dinner with the little products they had left as they watched the news.

"Sue look at this!"-Harry called and she came into the living room as Seth turned up the volume.

"_The government has ordered all districts across the country and globally be closed meaning no one will be able to leave their districts including the news, us, so we are giving you news as it comes to us as quickly as possible. Those who try to cross the barriers will be arrested and if they become hostile shot. They have not yet given a reason as to why the spike in security and restriction has occurred. More at seven."_-the anchor said, curious herself.

"What's going on?"-Seth said in wonder.

"Harry did you hear anything while you were out?"-Sue asked

"No nothing, but I did get a call from Washington."-he said and they all turned to him.

"Why?"-Leah asked

"They figured I'd still be working on trying to find a vaccine with or without them and wanted to know if I came up with anything."-he said rubbing his face.

"Did you?"-Sue asked as she massaged his shoulders.

"I think I did and tomorrow I was hoping to do a final test to prove it and if it worked we'd have a cure, but now I don't know what to do or think."-he said

"Well you need to eat something, come on dinner is ready."-Sue said and they went to the dining room to eat.

Later that night Harry couldn't shake a bad feeling and apparently neither could Leah because they were both wide awoke. Leah was downstairs lying on the couch staring into space when she saw Harry tip toing downstairs and grabbing his coat. She ducked further behind the couch and watched as he put it on and laced his boots. She knew he was going somewhere and that he'd tell her to go to bed if she asked to go with him, so she slipped to the kitchen without him seeing and ran to the garage and grabbed her old coat, boots and hat she was going to donate before the virus broke out and put them on before hiding in the back seat of Harry's car.

Harry knew of a little field by a rocky creek where he could slip past the troops and barricades and take back roads to his lab. He drove for a while then parked on the back road so he wouldn't be caught and briskly walked towards his building. When he heard a pebble kicked up he spun around to see Leah.

"What the hell are you doing here?"-he whisper yelled wide eyed, grabbing her arm.

"I saw you leaving and I didn't want you to go alone."-she said nervously. Harry wanted to use every cuss word known and unknown to man, but knew now wasn't the time.

"Come on!"-he whispered harshly as a military truck on patrol rounded the corner; he and Leah ducked behind a bush and waited before running around the corner towards his lab. Harry knew something was wrong when he saw the door wasn't locked after grabbing the handle.

"Stay behind me!"-he told her and she did. When he entered, everything seemed in place in every room on every floor, but when he got to his main lab the door was cracked even though he's the only one with the code.

"Shit,"-he hissed and quickly moved to the door and pushed it open. He gasped open mouthed when he was in the doorway.

"What's wrong?"-Leah asked as she stepped around him, but froze when she did. Everything in his lab was gone: the drawers were hanging open empty or turned over, the lights were busted, chairs were flipped over and glass was broken, cabinets bare. Harry ran to the back where his biohazard chemicals and findings i.e. the possible cure were and…nothing!

"It's gone, it's all gone! They took it, they took everything."-he whispered distraught.

"Who,"-Leah asked with teary eyes.

"The government; that's why they called me, but why now?"-he said shaking his head. The virus has been airborne for five months now, so why not sooner, why steal it if they have their own which Harry knew they did? They heard more trucks move outside, so Harry grabbed Leah's hand and they made their way out of the building.

"Are you sure?"-she asked just when she stepped on something and Harry bent to lift it and it was a government access badge someone dropped in their haste to steal his things and get out.

"Come on,"-he said and they left and made it back home where he told Sue everything.

_**L+E=L+E=L+E+=L+E**_

"Stay close to me I don't know if those people will be watching for us."-Harry said as he and Leah got in line the next morning. Harry and Sue were increasingly distraught to say the least and the Clearwaters' could feel something big in the air was going down, so they were even more on edge.

"_There is plenty of food and supplies today and everyone will be getting triple the rations, so there is no need for you to push or fight you will all be taken care of_."-a soldier announced and some of the crowd cheered and some didn't believe him, but Leah and Harry were more nervous by that announcement; that just wasn't how things worked, so something was indeed up.

"You two come to steal more food?"-some woman who was a part of the mob from last week said from a little further back in the line. Harry ignored her, but then someone threw a snowball at him.

"Yeah we know you two are together and you're getting double, why else was she with you last week too huh?"-a man shouted and the crowd became aggressive: at the mob and the mob at Harry and Leah. Harry tried his best to ignore them and he and Leah were only ten people from the front of the line. One man walked up and grabbed Harry by the collar.

"Get to the back of the line thief."-he hissed then spit in Harry's face. His friends and fellow mob cheered him on and Harry shoved him before wiping his face; he could see the tell tell signs the man was in the first stages of the virus and probably didn't even know it. He'd be dead within a week. More of the mob started up again, pushing and shoving. Harry sprayed his face with a disinfectant he created and threw away his mask before putting on a new one.

"Hey!"-Jasper shouted as he and his team moved over to the rowdy group.

"Break it up or all of you will be arrested."-he said glaring at them.

"Fuck you!"-the man shouted and threw a snowball with a rock, so Jasper tackled him and twisted him around at the speed of light and cuffed him.

"Come on Leah."-Harry said when it was their turn. She stepped up to Edward who looked at her nervously.

"What's going on?"-she asked him, but he shook his head and handed her her crate of food and supplies, but it was too heavy for her, so he jumped out the truck.

"Emmett take over."-he hollered and Private Emmett took over and handed Harry his crate.

"Come on that's too heavy for you I'll give you two a ride."-he said and horridly ushered Leah and Harry to his smaller military vehicle and placed the crates in the back then hopped in pulling off. The ride was quiet, but Harry knew something was up. They pulled up to their home but no one got out.

"What's going on Edward?"-Leah asked, he sighed.

"You talked to your father about me didn't you?"-Harry asked

"How'd you know sir?"-Edward asked nervously.

"Because I got a call from the White House asking me if I found a vaccine then when we snuck to my lab last night-"

"_We_ sir?"-Edward asked, eying Leah.

"Yes Leah went with me."-Harry said and Edward gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Do you know what could have happened to you, to Leah? She could have o-"

"I'm her father!"-Harry shouted almost at his whit's end. Edward shut his mouth, but was angry Harry put Leah in danger not knowing _she_ snuck out and followed _him_.

"When I get to my lab everything is unlocked then I get to the main lab and everything is gone, _everything_!"-Harry said and Edward gasped.

"Sir I'm so-"

"You tell me what the hell is going on right now!"-Harry shouted as he grabbed Edward's collar.

"Daddy!"-Leah shouted as she tried to pry his hands off. "Daddy let him go it's not his fault! Daddy let go!"-she yelled and he slowly released him and ran his hand through his hair.

"Start talking,"-he hissed

"They're leaving tonight."-Edward said solemnly.

"Who's leaving for what?"-Leah asked and he looked at her then Harry.

"The government has been working on the vaccine and found one, but they can't make a large enough dosage to distribute to the public while still having the same affect as a small dosage and said there are too many infected people anyway. So, all the governments throughout the world began working on creating a manmade island off the artic where the virus freezes and can't live long enough to be effective."-Edward said as Seth and Sue approached the truck.

"What does this mean?'-Leah asked quietly as Harry shook his head probably knowing.

"They took your work so they could have all they needed now and just in case in the future and also so they can control the virus better by who gets the vaccine and make sure no one who was infected or around infected get vaccinated. The island was finished two days ago, so they want to make sure all the citizens are quarantined in their districts so they can make a clean getaway or if the citizens find out what happened with the island it will be harder for them to reach the Eve Sights, that's what they're calling the takeoff locations, and leave undetected and unharmed. The extra supplies given today were to hold people over for as long as possible since the government won't be around to distribute food and supplies anymore. The virus is becoming more dangerous and harder to counteract, so billions of people will probably be dead within the next two to three months. So they're leaving now before that happens then wait it out on the island for everyone to die."-he said as Sue opened the door.

"So where does this leave us?"-Harry asked

"I told you to go to Washington then you and your family would have a seat on one of the flights."-Edwards said; now it made sense why Edward pushed so hard for Harry to go to Washington.

"You knew?"-Harry asked, but not accusingly.

"No, but I knew something was up when my father and mother began throwing their things, things they cherished, away."-he said

"So they're just going to leave us!"-Leah shouted crying. Edward wiped a stray tear that had fallen as he looked at her then her family.

"Your dad has a seat for you on the plane doesn't he?"-Leah asked and he hung his head.

"I'm sorry."-he whispered and turned back around in his seat.

"Come on Leah."-Harry said as he helped her out the truck. "Go in the house I'll be there in a minute."-he said; Seth helped her to the house as Sue lingered by the truck waiting for Harry.

"I really am sorry Dr. Clearwater."-Edward said

"It's not your fault son and I'm glad you can get out of here and escape all of this."-Harry said, patting him on the back.

"Thank you sir and I really _am_ sorry."-Edward said as more tears fell when he saw Leah in the window crying.

"Sir the least I can do is leave some supplies and food for you and your family. I'll hide it by the area you were attacked, but just promise me you won't bring Leah when you get them?"-he said

"Thank you, that means a lot and don't worry I won't bring Leah I promise."-Harry said then he and Edward shook hands.

Later that night Harry slipped out with Seth to get the extra supplies while the women stayed behind. Leah was in a daze watching TV when she heard the fence outside rattle then a cutting noise, so she ran to her mother.

"Mom I think someone's outside!"-she whispered harshly; Sue's eyes widened and she cut the lights off so their movement couldn't be detected. Leah grabbed Harry's shotgun and cocked it, aiming it towards the backdoor where the knob was rattling. When the door slowly creaked open, Sue took the gun and pushed Leah further behind her as they held their breath. When two men in fatigues poked their heads in then swiftly moved into the room Sue shouted.

"Alright hold it right there!"-she said and the men turned and saw the shotgun and quickly and skillfully disarmed Sue, one grabbing her, and pointed theirs weapons at her; Leah yelled at them.

"Clearwaters?"-one of the men asked and Leah recognized it and cut the light on.

"Edward?"-she breathed and he lowered the weapon and hugged her tightly.

"Get your dad and brother and let's go."-he said quickly.

"What's going on?"-Sue asked as Private Emmett let her go and apologized.

"I couldn't just leave you."-Edward said looking at Leah and hugged her again. "Any of you and luck would have it that four people slotted to be on board my plane got infected and died, so I slipped their passes from my dad before they could be redistributed and came here to get you."-he said as Emmett stood guard. Citizens seemed to sense something was up and were weary of the strict quarantine, so they became even more violent.

"You did that?"-Leah asked touched.

"I had to."-he said as he cupped her face, and then stepped back. "We need to go now, we only have forty-five minutes before they take off and they wait for no one."-he said

"We got hostiles,"-Emmett warned

"How far?"-Edward asked

"About a click out, we need to move."-Emmett said

"Oh no, Harry and Seth went to get the things you left in the field!"-Sue exclaimed panicked. Emmett pulled out his walkie-talkie and mumbled something they couldn't catch to someone they didn't know who then nodded at Edward. Leah then saw a shadow swiftly cross their lawn and hop the fence, barbed wire and all, back towards the street.

"What was that?"-she exclaimed, grabbing Edward.

"Don't worry trust me, let's go. No one is allowed to bring anything to insure nothing is infected; you'll be given brand new everything."-Edward said as he went to the coat rack and grabbed their coats, hats and gloves.

"But Harry and Seth,"-Sue said

"They'll be fine trust us ma'am."-Emmett said as he opened the door and made sure the house was clear. Sue looked apprehensive, but felt she could trust Edward, so she nodded and followed Emmett out when he gave the all clear. Leah was visibly shaken, so Edward dressed her and hugged her close.

"It'll be alright."-he whispered

"But won't they notice us on the plane or on the island?"-she asked into his chest.

"They don't know everybody who has a pass, there's going to be people from all over the world and once you're on you're on there's nothing they can do about it. Now come on we have to go _now_."-he said as he pulled back. She looked around the room one more time before turning to Edward who gave her a light kiss on the lips before taking her hand and speeding out the house.

They were only about half a mile from the city's Eve Sight, but with all the vigilantes it took far longer than it should have. Edward and Emmett had to shoot a few men who tried aggressively to get to Sue and Leah. When they got to the sight Edward told them to wait behind the air hanger then darted around to the front. When he came back he had four syringes.

"Take your coats off and roll up your sleeves I have to give you the vaccine."-he said

"Why?"-Leah asked as she did what she was told.

"Everyone gets pricked to detected if they've been vaccinated and if they haven't they're denied access and left behind."-he explained as he gave her the shot then turned to Sue and did the same.

"Fifteen minutes,"-Emmett said and Edward nodded. He gave Sue the passes and extra syringes then instructed them to wait until the five minute mark then come around the front and board. He and Emmett were expected, so they had to board now.

"What about Harry?"-Sue asked teary eyed as she scanned the field behind her; Edward looked back at Emmett who got off his walkie-talkie and nodded.

"Don't worry about Harry Mrs. Clearwater."-he said with a small smile then kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you on board; you're sitting next to me."-Edward told Leah and smiled; she smiled back and hugged him close.

"Thank you for everything."-she whispered; they pulled back smiling at each other.

"Just doing my job ma'am."-he whispered back then she kissed him lovingly and he returned it happily before he and Emmett ran back around the front to board the plane.

Leah and Sue nervously watched the countdown clock and when it was at six minutes Sue turned to Leah.

"Leah get on the plane and go with Edward he'll take care of you."-she said solemnly and Leah's eyes widened.

"What, no mom I-"

"Your father and brother aren't here and probably won't make it, so I want you to get on that plane and get to that island. Don't argue with me Leah."-she said sternly with tears running down her face.

"Mom I-"

"_Five minutes until take off; everyone please board the planes. Again five minutes until takeoff_."-the announcer said. Sue turned to Leah.

"That's you baby."-she said trying to smile and Leah threw her arms around her neck crying. When they heard a twig break they jumped and held their breath. Out of the shadows Jasper appeared with Seth and Harry right behind him. Sue and Leah ran to them, hugging them.

"I hate to be rude, but you'll have to save the reunion, we have four minutes."-Jasper said, so Leah told them to take off their coats and Harry administered his and Seth's shots.

"Here are your passes."-Sue said draping them around their necks. The five bolted around the front just when the door was closing.

"You just made it."-the attendant said and began pricking them to ensure they were vaccinated. Edward sat with his leg bouncing as he intently watched the door.

"What's wrong son?"-Carlisle asked

"Nothing just nervous."-he said then glanced at Emmett who was also watching the door. When he heard a buzzer sound indicating someone wasn't vaccinated his heart stopped and he jumped up out of his seat.

"Edward sit down!"-Carlisle said as the buckle your seat belt sign lit up. He felt like he would throw up when he heard the door close. He stood on wobbly legs and slowly walked to the door ignoring his father and flight crew.

Jasper turned the corner looking worn out and Edward nodded, happy his comrade made it, Seth was next then Sue. He stood glued to his spot willing Leah to turn the corner and when she appeared with Harry beside her he almost collapsed with relief. He swiftly moved to her and scooped her into his arms, kissing her head.

"_Please everyone take your seats. We've just been given word the citizens know of our departure and the location of several Eve Sights throughout the country, so we must leave now_."-the captain said; Edward grabbed Leah's hand and moved to their seats where he tucked her to his side. Carlisle looked astonished that Harry was on board, but cracked a smile, extending his hand.

"I was wondering where those "extra" passes I "accidentally" misplaced went."-he said and Harry's eyes widened before he extended his hand and offered a tired smile.

"Finders keepers ay?"-he said and Carlisle chuckled as Sue and Harry sat in front of him and his wife Esme.

"I tried to stop them from getting to your lab."-Carlisle whispered sincerely to Harry as they rode up the runway. Harry nodded and tucked Sue to his side, closing his eyes, not caring anymore just happy he and his family were safe.

"What happened, I thought someone buzzed?"-Edward asked Leah.

"Daddy did because it wasn't fully in his system since he was just injected, but he asked them to do it again and made sure it was where he just injected it, so he beeped."-she said tired.

"I thought you were going to get left behind."-Edward whispered, hugging Leah tightly to his side as they looked out the window and saw people breaking down the fence and charging after the plane, even shooting.

"Well I'm here now."-she said quietly as she looked sadly at the people below, but grateful she and her family were safe. The plane lifted and they were safely out of gun range.

"Yes you are."-Edward whispered, kissing her head and closed the window shade on their old world, flying towards their new.

**AN**: _Q was so long I had to make it a one-shot and even cut it short; I've been wanting to do a story like this so I might make it a full idk, but I'm working on T - U now so I should have that out in a few hours or late tonight, early tomorrow. This heat has really been getting to me which is why my other stories: FOP, SA & BNB haven't been UD, so please forgive me that is sooooooo unlike me and I'm so sorry. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Learning The Alphabet with Leah: Beauty and the Prude **_

_A Leah & Edward story_

_**R**_-_**Rescue**_. Edward had left Bella in hopes to keep her safe and give her a chance to have a happy, safe human life. It killed him to leave her, but he did what was best and thought of her safety since she wouldn't; he loved her enough to let her go.

Leah had phased for the first time the day Edward left Bella and because she was a new wolf she couldn't phase back and was frightened. She ran, ran all the way through the forest to Forks, back then to Forks again. She was balled up in the fetal position frightened and angered because Sam was now in her head and his guilt for her and love for Emily was all consuming. She was trying to figure out what the hell had happened when she smelled the scent of vampire, one she'd smelled lately whenever she left the reservation or when Bella was around. Her head snapped up and instinct tried to take over, but she was a new wolf so things weren't exactly clear on what she should do.

She jumped to her feet and nervously scanned the area and saw in the far distance Bella with, between the smell and Bella's look of worship, Edward. She lay on her stomach and watched their interaction with her ears perked.

After hearing their conversation, at first she thought he was the dumbest boyfriend in the history of boyfriends until she actually thought about it and began to see reason. But, he was a leech and Bella was a dumbass, so they were both probably over exaggerating and making things more dramatic than necessary. However, when Edward turned and left she saw the face of a man who truly was doing what was best for the love of his life rather than being selfish and staying with her, putting her life in danger.

She looked back to Bella who was on the verge of hysterics as she spun around calling out Edward's name then back the way Edward came and took off after him, not knowing why. She found him heading to his mansion. She slowed to a slow walk and her mind cleared as she watched him pace in a field before dropping to his knees and screaming at the top of his lungs as he balled his fist. When he was done screaming he crumbled and shook as if he was crying. Leah put her instinct aside and focused on the heartbroken man before her, sharing his pain. She whined wanting to take his hurt and pain away. When he heard this, his head popped up and he spun in her direction.

Leah was startled and didn't know what to do and felt guilty for intruding on such a heartbreaking, personal moment. They looked at each other, eyes locked, for a short moment. In that moment they felt a connection and Leah's body suddenly phased back, shocking her and Edward both. She covered herself as best she could with her hands, but remained where she stood transfixed on Edward and he on her, watching the pain on his face and emotion on hers. Suddenly Edward was in front of her, making her gasp.

"Thank you."-he whispered as he wiped tears she didn't know she was crying. Before she could ask why he was gone. She stood where she was at a lost for what to do with mixed emotions.

Leah stayed in that spot for hours and the hunt for Bella quickly turned into the hunt for Leah when her voice faded from the pack mind and no one knew where she was. The pack kept their eyes open for Bella, but primary goal was to find Leah. Sam found Bella around the same time Paul found Leah. She was dirty, naked and her face was stained with tears as she curled up on the forest floor asleep. His usual perverted comments and rude attitude were pushed to the side as he took in her appearance. He pulled his shirt from his leg and gently wrapped it around her before picking her up and cradling her to his chest to take her home where a distraught Sue and Harry were waiting.

Months passed and Leah became angrier as she was forced back into Emily's life and had to watch her live the life that should have been hers. Jacob was on Bella duty since Edward left, putting her back together, wasting his time. Even Leah who still loved Sam thought she was being overly dramatic and understood more why Edward left her. Edward. Leah couldn't keep her mind off of the bloodsucker when she was alone and her mind wondered. She felt for him and saw he was both her and Sam rolled into one: he left the love of his life, but he was left alone with the pain of their relationship and failed love.

One night she didn't have patrol and had taken a walk back to where she and Edward had their encounter, as she sometimes does to understand what happened that day, and was on her way home when she was in the forest by Bella's house. The smell of vampire and a loud argument stopped her in her tracks; she listened without being detected. When she heard Edward was in Italy and was going to kill himself because he thought Bella was dead her heart sunk. She grew fond of Edward, there was a connection she didn't understand and he was the only leech who she saw as a being with deep emotions and ability to feel and love.

"No,"-she whispered as she clutched her chest. As the three continued to argue she frantically took off her clothes and phased. Normally if she can help it she doesn't phase while thinking of Edward, but her mind was in such chaos that she didn't think about it nor could anyone who was on patrol understand what she was going on about so they chalked it up to her bitching about something yet again and ignored her. If they would have listened closely they would have heard Italy and flight being chanted over and over again in her mind.

Leah took off and was out of Washington within the hour and on her way to the East Coast. Planes out of their small area in Washington to other countries didn't run very often and California would be too busy, so with her speed and endurance she decided to run cross country to Pennsylvania where she could get a flight directly to Italy in the city she heard the midget leech speak about. She was in Pennsylvania within three hours, impressive even for her and saved her hours of waiting for a flight.

She ran to an ATM and withdrew money from her savings account, since she no longer needs it for college it wouldn't matter if she blew some of it, and bought a ticket to Italy. Lucky for her she always has her passport in her pocket because she's always _that_ _close_ to saying fuck the legends and leaving. Airport security looked at her suspiciously with her no bags, change of clothes, no anything, but let her through.

She shut off her phone and nervously sat on the plane feeling closed in and her wolf didn't like it. Thankfully she was able to force herself to concentrate on the inflight movie and relax somewhat, enough to calm her wolf. Hours later when the plane finally landed, she bolted from the plane, through the terminal. She cussed under her breath when she realized she didn't have a way to get to the city and phasing was so out of the question. Her eyes landed on a bright yellow Lamborghini with the keys in the ignition; the driver flirted with some woman, trying to impress her with his car. Leah skillfully walked over and casually got in and peeled off.

She sped, breaking every speeding law, as she followed the signs to the city. The closer she got the more she gagged and coughed, desperately wanting to expel the scent of vampire from her lungs. Her wolf was very on edge and nervous as was she. She didn't realize it would be so many vampires here and finally really thought about what the midget vampire said and realized she was up against not a coven, but vampire royalty. Her hands began to shake and sweat as she pulled up to a gate.

There was some type of festival going on, so the traffic was backed up everywhere. Leah looked at the clock on the watchtower up ahead and saw she only had ten minutes to get to Edward before he stepped out into the light. With a nervous, strained sigh she got out the car and weaved through the massive crowd as she bolted towards the tower. When she had five minutes left she suddenly bumped into four hard figures with black cloaks, pale skin and red eyes.

"Vampires,"-was her gasped whisper as she slowly backed away. They eyed her with looks of maniacs as they sniffed the air.

"What is it?"-one asked

"What are you?"-another demanded as he grabbed her arm; her heart pounded, hands shook. Before she could come up with a response the clock slowly, loudly chimed signaling the hour was here. The chiming of the clock momentarily brought the vampires attention away from Leah and she used that to her advantage. Pulling back abruptly, she punched one in the face hearing something that sounded like glass shatter and bolted, pushing and screaming her way through the crowd. The vampires were hot on her tail as she frantically yelled out to Edward who was slowly taking off his shirt with each step he took towards the sun. She yelled more and more and remembered he could read minds, so she projected her thoughts as best and far as she could. _Don't Edward don't do it please_! _She's alive, Bella is alive!_ she thought frantically. His head twitched as if he heard but didn't respond as he closed his eyes.

The clock only had six more chimes before it was high noon. She ran through the fountain still shouting his name when she was grabbed from behind by the vampires chasing her. They clamped a hand on her neck and hissed, but she used her teeth and bit into his forearm affectively shocking and hurting him, ripping skin and when he released her she used her speed and on the last chime dove and tackled Edward back towards the shade.

"Edward open your eyes please; Bella isn't dead she's not dead!"-she said in a frantic shaky voice. He refused to open his eyes, shaking his head.

"You're lying whoever you are you're lying."-he hissed

"No I'm not I wouldn't lie to you please believe me, just open your eyes and look at my face to see I'm telling you the truth. Edward please."-she begged in the same voice and spared a look over her shoulder to see more vampires with the four that were after her talking and pointing.

"No you're l-"-Edward stopped when he caught her scent; he sniffed he air before slowly opening his eyes.

"Leah,"-he breathed having learned her name months ago through Jacob's mind "You're not real I must be in heaven."-he whispered with a content smile on his face.

"No I'm real Edward I'm here and you have to move _now_."-she said, shaking him slightly.

"My Bella-"

"Is alive she's not dead her dumbass jumped off a cliff for an adrenalin rush, Jacob saved her, she's alive! Read my mind if you think I'm lying."-she exclaimed as she showed him what happened.

"She's alive?"-he asked as he sat up.

"Yes,"-Leah said, sitting up with him.

"What are you doing here?"-he asked, coming back to reality.

"I couldn't let you do that, I couldn't let you kill yourself especially not over her. She's not worth it Edward."-she said sincerely and he put his head in his hands.

"So she's safe?"-he asked when he looked up to her.

"Yes, but we aren't."-she said as she threw a look over her shoulder at the vampires who were just standing there snarling as they watched them, three were missing. He looked over her shoulder and gasped, jumping to his feet.

"We need to get you out of here."-Edward said as he grabbed her hand and went to turn around but hissed.

"What is it?"-Leah asked, keeping a close eye on the leeches behind them; there were so many vampires she couldn't tell if a leech was coming or going.

"I fear we're too late."-he said gravely just when three vampires, one huge, appeared.

"I thank you, but it seems I no longer have use for you. Send my regards to Aro."-Edward said with a nod and tried to turn and leave, but the vampires outside stepped forward, warning.

"As you can see you won't be going anywhere."-the small boy like one said.

"Aro wants to see you and they've given us word of your…companion."-the small girl like one said as gestured outside and looked Leah over.

"Follow,"-the girl said and without word turned and began walking with the boy beside her, but the big one waited for Edward and Leah to pass, eying Leah the entire time. Edward wrapped his arm around Leah's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Stay close to me."-he whispered to her and she nodded alarmed. Leah wasn't one to be afraid, but she was surrounded by her enemy all alone with no way out in a country she wasn't familiar with.

They walked and walked until they were far underground and outside a room with huge Victorian doors.

"Wait until you are called."-the girl said as she and the little one went into the room and the big one slowly passed, still eyeing Leah. Edward held back a hiss as the doors closed.

"What are you doing here Leah?"-Edward said urgently, turning her to face him, torn between being happy she came to tell him of Bella or pained she risked her life.

"I couldn't let you do it. You deserve better than what you've gotten."-she said

"But…but I'm a vampire."-he said disgusted.

"You're a man who deserves to love and be loved the right way."-she said quietly; this surprised him.

"Why do you care?"-he asked at a lost for her genuine caring attitude.

"Because I know how you feel and I can only wish I had someone to love me as much as you love Bella."-she said quietly as thoughts suddenly and against her will of Sam flooded her mind then thoughts of Emily swooping in and taking him from her. They just looked at each other taking the other in; the connection they felt in the field weighing heavy on them once again.

"Why'd you say thank you the day you left?"-she asked

"You didn't judge me and wanted to ease my pain while being completely vulnerable and showing me your own. It takes a strong caring person to do that especially with your mortal enemy."-he said and tears gathered in her eye, so she turned her head, swatting at her nose; he cupped her face and turned her to look at him.

"You deserve better as well Leah. I may not have known you that long or well, but I can see you're a good woman who loves with her whole heart and not just any man should be with you, you deserve more than what you've gotten."-he said as he caressed her face with his thumbs.

"So do you."-she said; he gave her a small smile then stiffened, hearing the thoughts within the throne room.

"What's going to happen to us?"-she asked scared and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close as she clung to him. _It's you I'm worried about E_dward thought but didn't dare say it. The doors opened and they were ordered in, so reluctantly they walked through, Edward pushing Leah behind him. All eyes were on Leah in confusion and fear or confusion and hate mixed with fear.

"Edward,"-Aro clapped happily as he glided to them; Edward pushed Leah further behind him as he took a slightly defensive stance.

"You have a friend, a very beautiful friend."-he said then frowned as he sniffed "A friend who isn't human nor vampire."-he queried and Caius sat up abruptly and hissed. Edward and Leah both felt the tension increase in massive amounts and now Leah's heart was pounding for all to hear, making her blood pump faster, spreading her scent. Aro took a long deep breath and was about to speak when the doors burst open and a girl was thrown to the floor in front of him.

"Master Aro we found her calling for Edward, looking for him."-the guard said and Leah saw he had a chunk missing from his forearm, no doubt the one she bit.

"Bella!"-Edward gasped and scooped her off the floor.

"Well it appears you have two guests."-Aro said clapping.

"And this one was with her."-another guard said as he forced Alice forward.

"Make that three! Oh my goodness Edward you do know how to please me."-Aro said giddy.

"_What_ is the tanned girl?"-Caius hissed as he sat forward.

"Edward,"-Bella cried as she clung to him and he hugged her back, kissing her head. Surprisingly it didn't feel as right embracing her like this as it used to and he felt guilty, but didn't know why until he saw movement and looked to Leah who looked all alone and scared as she averted her eyes and looked to the floor, baking away slightly.

"You disappeared I thought you were dead."-Alice exclaimed distraught and confused; Edward and Aro looked at her shocked.

"Well that is most interesting and so is this."-Aro said as he motioned between Edward and Bella who was still clinging to him. "I guess we know what your relationship is. Pity, this one is much more beautiful, exotic."-he said as he stepped towards Leah. Edward released Bella and got in front of her making Alice and Bella scowl and Aro shocked, confused, curious and happy, the usual.

"What exactly is your relationship with the exotic beauty?"-Aro asked as he eyed Leah who was growing more uncomfortable by the minute; the room turned to Edward as Bella came up behind him clinging to his shirt.

"Edward,"-she whispered as if no one in the room could hear her.

"I…she's…"-he was at a loss for what to call her: enemy, friend, savior, he didn't know and none seemed to fit or feel right.

"Aro be done with this."-Marcus said bored.

"Ah interesting. My dear Edward you seem to be at a loss, please allow me to help you."-Aro said smiling and turned to Marcus who sighed and came over, less graceful than Aro but still graceful, and looked between the three before touching Bella and Edward to strengthen his power since their relationship wasn't quite clear and growing weaker by the second.

"She is human,"-he said about Bella and the room hissed annoyed "You and Edward were together."-he said and Bella shook her head.

"_Were_?"-Bella, Edward, Alice and Leah all shouted stunned. Aro was thoroughly enjoying himself and found Leah most fascinating and it worried Edward more and more just how fascinated he was.

"We _are_ together, he's going to change me so we'll be together forever. I love him he loves me we _are_ together."-Bella all but shouted.

"I told you Bella I am _not_ going to take your life from you!"-Edward said heated.

"But Edward we b"

"Master Aro I am most hungry."-Demetri said, smiling evilly at Bella who shut her mouth, eyes wide.

"You were at one point but something has changed."-Marcus said, raising a brow as he looked at Leah and everyone else followed his gaze.

"What are you trying to do; me and Edward are _together_!"-Bella shouted but was ignored. Aro looked excitedly at Marcus as he reached for Leah's hand, but she growled and stepped back, startling everyone who didn't know what she was.

"Did she just…growl?"-Caius asked slowly as he stood and slowly made his way over. Edward became incredibly frightened for the she-wolf and tried to step back in front of her, but was pulled back by Felix.

"My you are a puzzle aren't you my exotic beauty!"-Aro said as if he just had an orgasm. Marcus eyed her and went to extend his hand again, but a hiss from Edward gave him pause and he looked between the two and stepped back not needing to strengthen it.

"This is where the young vampire's heart lies as does hers."-he said and Edward's eyes widened as did Alice, Bella and Leah.

"No, no you're wrong!"-Bella shouted and tried to push Marcus, but was held back by Demetri.

"Really,"-Aro asked Bella mischievously and turned to Jane smiling; she smiled back and looked to Bella and Leah as she stepped forward. Edward tried to run forward to grab her and throw her, but was forced back into a wall.

"Pain,"-she said with a smile on her face, but before she could get the word out completely, Edward was in front of Leah taking the pain Jane spoke, falling to his knees. Aro was clapping, Alice closed her eyes, Leah was screaming and Bella was crying and shouting.

"Enough,"-Aro said panting and Edward composed himself as Leah ran forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you alright?"-she asked crying and he nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"As I've told you it is, _she_ is where his heart lies _not_ the human."-Marcus said and Edward snapped his head to Bella guiltily and shocked.

"Bella are you alright?"-he asked as he stood, lifting Leah with him.

"How could you!"-she screeched and ran forward and hit him, breaking her hand and the vampires laughed.

"She isn't the…smartest is she?"-Marcus said as Caius came forward, sniffing frantically.

"Well that was most exciting and most insightful."-Aro said as he looked between them "You didn't even flinch my dear!"-he said, admiring Bella "You must turn her Edward she would be a great asset."-he said then turned to Leah.

"What _are_ you beautiful one?"-he asked sweetly, eyes alight as he come closer wanting to touch her, but she growled again making him jump then giggle, the room tense and weary.

"The one named Bella is human and smells of vampire because of her company, but you, you I cannot tell for certain."-Marcus said eying her. Leah backed away just as Caius grew more aggressive. Edward cussed under his breath seeing Caius was slowly catching on to what she might be and would kill her without delay and pulled Leah behind him.

"So you want to make sure _she's_ safe Edward? What about _me_, you love _me_; she's a wolf your mortal enemy she shouldn't even be here!"-Bella screeched crying, cradling her hand; the room gasped and what happened next felt like it was in slow motion.

Aros eyes lit up and he clapped as Marcus merely raised a brow, yawned and walked back to his throne. The room erupted into hisses and snarls. Caius screeched and made a dive for Leah, but Edward pushed her so far she flew across the throne room into a window, breaking it. Caius and Edward fought violently as Jane spoke pain over Bella and Alice, only affecting Alice as Bella ran to her aid. Demetri grabbed Bella and threw her and she fell unconscious after hitting her head on the floor. Caius and Edward fought trying to gain the upper hand as they slammed each other into walls and throne chairs; the other guards didn't know what to do.

When Leah sat up she saw Edward had lost some ground and ran to help him, phasing midstride, making the room either fearful or enraged and fearful or in Aro's case have another orgasm he was so giddy. She fought the guards off as they came at her and continued to charge towards Edward, but Felix flashed in front of her and they fought with Leah holding her own until she slipped and he wrapped his arms around her squeezing. When Leah howled loudly the room grabbed their ears, but Edward was enraged and ripped Caius head from his neck and shredded anyone in his way as he moved urgently towards her.

Felix was crumpled to the ground with his hands on his ears, but was about to grab Leah and go, completely fascinated by her, but Edward leaped off the wall and landed on his back, ripping his head off. Leah swayed and fell to the ground in a heap and Edward scooped her up.

"I'm getting you out of here Leah just hold on."-he whispered in agony from seeing her in pain and hearing her thoughts. He pet her head and she calmed enough to phase back screaming; Edward threw a cloak over her, affectively hiding her from the vampires who were still in confusion and chaos as they pieced themselves back together. He wrapped her up and cradled her then turned towards Alice who was fighting off her own vampires as she held an unconscious Bella.

"Alice,"-Edward exclaimed and she turned and nodded. They dashed out quickly and Edward threw his cloak over his head just when they hit the doors leading outside, welcoming the sun; they moved quickly to Alice waiting car. Edward got in the back with Leah in his lap whimpering and Alice paused when she saw this, but quickly put Bella in the front, hopped in the driver's seat and pealed out.

"You couldn't find something faster?"-Edward hissed; the car was fast compared to averaged cars, but a Bentley isn't made for speed.

"It was all I could get my hands on at the airport. Lamborghini's aren't just lying around!"-she hissed back as she watched cloaked figures search and sniff the crowd in the rearview mirror.

"Is she alright?"-Edward asked motioning to Bella; Alice nodded.

"She'll be fine, but what the hell Edward?"-Alice asked heated as she took a corner, violently.

"She saved my life."-he said as he looked down at Leah whose eyes were squeezed shut tight, wincing every now and then when the car jerked.

"Will she be ok?"-Alice asked in a much softer voice; Leah saved her brother, a wolf saved and fought for a vampire, automatically and forever sealing a place in Alice heart even if neither knew it yet.

"Her ribs are broken and healing wrong; I'll have to reset them when we get somewhere safe."-he said and Leah groaned. Alice turned to look at her, still driving, and felt compassion and great gratitude for the she-wolf.

"I'll get us there as fast as I can."-she said and floored it more. Edward felt Leah's heat soaking the cloak and thought maybe…

"Sorry,"-he said when she winced.

"No it…it makes it hurt less."-Leah gasped as she held Edward's freezing hand to her ribs.

"Where are we?"-she gasped, slightly disoriented.

"We're on our way home."-Edward smiled

"Thank you,"-she said as her eyes drooped.

"Thank _you_,"-he said as she passed out from the lack sleep and pain coursing through her body.

"Thank you,"-Edward whispered again, kissing her forehead as he stretched out in the back with Leah between him and the seat to insure she had minimal movement and was comfortable as possible, as Alice turned on the highway, no Vultori in sight and headed for the airport, back home.

_**S-Stalker. **_Leah got an internship working at Forks High as an assistant nurse as she earned her degree. She was the talk of the school being the tall, tanned, leggy beauty especially in the boy's locker room. Leah, being able to hear everything, got a kick out of the females who were jealous of her, Bella, and was flattered at the ones who thought she was beautiful. However, she was annoyed to no end at the horny teenage boys who constantly felt "sick" and had to come to the nurse's office to have their temperatures taken. Leah may be annoyed, but Edward is livid! He has it even worse because he can read their minds and see all the dirty, vile fantasies they have about her. Once he almost ate one, a Tyler Crowley, but Jasper and Emmett quickly grabbed him and shoved him out of the school and went to get Leah to calm him down. She must have really calmed him down because he came back an hour later with the smuggest, happiest look on his face and it only got worse when he saw Tyler and his friends as he walked Leah back to the nurse's office with his arm around her waist.

Lately he'd noticed one Mike Newton eying Leah a little _too_ much; within the last week he'd been in the nurse's office fourteen times. Edward was growing more and more impatient as the days passed and Mike became more…Mike. Leah's polite smiles turned to nods, turned to sighs, turned to glares, turned to completely ignoring the freak. One day Leah was called to the gym class because a student was hurt and it happened to be Edward's and his brother's gym class along with Mike and his friends. When she came in she looked for Edward even though she knew it was impossible for it to be him who was hurt but looked none the less. When she saw him he looked mad as in he completely lost his mind. She was going to go over and ask what was up when the teacher called her over.

She knelt down next to him and saw Mike on the ground groaning, grabbing his nose, bloody nose. Leah's head snapped up and she glared at Edward who had a look as if to say _I'd do that shit again too._

"What happened to him?"-she asked as she moved his hand to examine his face. She winced when she saw how crooked it was, but also had to hold in a chuckle.

"Mr. Cullen thinks it's funny to throw footballs at other student's faces."-the teacher said disapprovingly as he looked over at him.

"He hit me!"-Mike groaned

"Shh lie still, can you do that for me?"-Leah asked

"Yes, but my head needs to be elevated."-he mumbled, seeing an opportunity even through his pain, as he moved his head to her lap. She stiffened and heard Edward hiss then felt Jasper send calm throughout the gym which kind of backfired. Mike smiled content and reached up to stroke Leah's thigh and because she was under Jasper's influence she smiled down at him and gently cleaned his face and he was in heaven.

She got him cleaned up then they went to the nurse's office and Jasper stopped controlling the room. Edward immediately glared at him and hissed before storming to the door.

"And where do you think you're going Mr. Cullen?'-the teacher asked and Edward scowled and went back to his brothers.

After school Edward went to the nurse's office and narrowed his eyes when he caught _his_ thoughts inside. He yanked the door back and saw Mike breathing all Leah's air.

"You can go now."-Edward said through clenched teeth; Mike jumped and quickly grabbed his things and left, but blew Leah a kiss over his shoulder thinking Edward didn't see. Edward followed him with his eyes before slamming the door and claiming what was his right there in the nurse's office.

For the next month Mike had to check in with the nurse to ensure his nose was still in place and each time Edward had to take breaths he didn't even need just to stay calm. About the second week in, Mike started bringing Leah flowers when he'd check in, then chocolates, then eating lunch in the office since it "hurt to eat and breathe". Leah kept assuring her jealous fiancé that he had nothing to worry about and to calm down.

When Leah was on the phone with Edward one night she heard call waiting.

"Hold on I have another call."-she said then clicked over.

'Hello,"-she said but there was no answer only breathing.

"Hello who is this?"-she said and the breathing increased.

"Pervert!"-she yelled and switched back to Edward.

"Who was it?-he asked

"I don't know they just breathed heavily."-she said shivering and Edward growled.

"I bet it was Newton!"-he hissed and she laughed.

"Oh please he doesn't even have my phone number."-she chuckled. They talked all night on the phone and the same caller kept calling and breathing heavily every half hour. Edward wasn't amused and insisted it was Mike and begged her to let him go over to his house just to make sure that it wasn't him that's all.

The next day Edward took Leah to the movies then walked her home to her house between Port Angeles and Forks, staying the night; Leah knew it was so he could catch the caller. When they were snuggling in her bed watching a late night movie her phone rang. Edward jumped up and ran to the phone at vampire speed.

"Hello,"-he said coldly and the caller hesitated before there was a click.

"I told you it was Mike!"-he exclaimed as Leah made her way over to him.

"They didn't say anything?"-she asked and he gave her a duh look.

"Well come on back to bed and forget about whoever it was."-she said and he reluctantly followed her but made sure to take the phone with him. It was about a half hour later when the phone rang again, but this time Leah reached over Edward and answered before he could, making him scowl.

"Hello,"-she said in a deep seductive voice just to make Edward mad; he balled his fist and grinded his teeth, making her giggle. The person on the other line groaned and began to pant heavily, more than usual because of her voice; Edward heard this and snatched the phone.

"Listen you little disgusting piece of shit you t-hello…hello!"-he shouted into the phone as it went dead. Leah looked at him disgusted by the caller, but laughed at Edward's behavior.

"Look I'm tired I'm just going to go to sleep."-Leah said, kissed him and laid down. Edward tucked her in and sat in the chair across her room with the phone in his hands, crazy look on his face. Just like clockwork every half hour the phone rang and the caller quickly hung up every time they heard Edward's voice. Having enough and needing no proof, Edward kissed sleeping Leah, went out the front door and made his way to Mike Newton's house. When he got to Mike's house he realized it would be a good idea to hunt something first to ensure he didn't drain the pervert. When he was done with his deer he got an idea.

The next day everyone was buzzing about something that Leah couldn't pick up on or care to try, but Edward seemed pleased, Emmett amused and Jasper shocked but impressed.

"Alright what's going on?"-Leah asked, hands on her hips. They looked to each other, Emmett giggling, and shook their heads.

"Nothing darling,"-Jasper said smirking, kissed her cheek then they went to class. Leah was surprised when Mike didn't show for his check in but was glad and didn't question it. When she met up with the Cullens in the parking lot she overheard what had been the talk of the school, why Mike avoided the nurse's office and why Edward was in a good mood.

"You did what!"-Leah yelled when they were the last in the parking lot; Emmett and Jasper backed away.

"I just wanted him to know he couldn't make disgusting calls to _my_ fiancé and get away with it."-Edward shrugged not ashamed or apologetic.

"Putting a deer's bloody dead head next to him in his bed with a note _call me_ taped to it is _not_ something normal people do!"-she yelled as Rosalie laughed, so Leah pulled her head light out her convertible and she hissed at her.

"He didn't bother you now did he?"-Edward said smiling and she threw her hands in the air and stormed into the woods, phased and ran home.

Later that night Edward tried to get into Leah's house, but she blocked all of the entries. He cussed and decided to shimmy down the fireplace. He washed up and changed into one of his outfits he kept at her place and snuggled in bed behind her.

"I was wondering how you were going to get in here without using your vampireness, drawing attention. But then again climbing someone's roof and sliding down their chimney draws attention too."-she mumbled sleepily and he chuckled and kissed the back of her neck.

"Has he called?"-he asked as he eyed the phone on her night stand.

"No, no calls."-she said sleepily and missed the shit eating grin that lit up his face.

After leaving the head in Mike's bed he stopped coming to the nurse's office, bringing Leah gifts and the calls never started again; the school year finished without another incident. However, things were even stranger; everywhere Leah went Mike was there. When Leah was at the movies he was there, nail salon he was "hanging in the parking lot", she had to work at the hospital so did he for "community service credit". It was like he knew where she'd be before she got there. The creepiest thing is when she talked about something she liked, with no one around, it would be on her door step within the next week.

"I don't know it's just really…strange and I don't like it."-Leah said to a furious Edward when she told him the full extent of Mike's behavior, having remained silent to this point.

"He's stalking you Leah!"-he growled, gripping the phone hard and she sighed.

"How does he know what I'm doing before I do it?"-she asked and they thought but came up with nothing.

"I'm tired I think I'll just hang out at First Beach tomorrow."-she sighed as she pulled the covers up.

"Ok love, but I want to take you somewhere fun to get your mind off of things."-he said in hopes to cheer her up, hell cheer him up too.

"What Edward I can't hear you."-he heard her distorted reply.

"Leah you need to get your phone fixed, I told you I'd pay for it stop being so cheap. I'm rich which means you are rich, what's mine is yours sweetheart."-Edward said and he and Leah could have sworn they heard cussing.

"Fine I'll get around to it, but forget about that where are you taking me?"-she asked excitedly, hugging her teddy bear.

"I know how you love speed, your many warnings from Charlie are proof of that, so I thought I'd take you go-cart racing."-he said and she gave her happy approval and he smiled into the phone.

"And corndogs?"-she asked and he chuckled.

"Yes and corndogs,"-he smiled as she chattered happily.

"Have fun hunting, good night baby."-she whispered

"I will, goodnight love."-he whispered and hung up.

The next day Leah was at First Beach playing in the water with Rachel when Mike and his friends showed up, setting out blankets. Leah froze and wasn't paying attention to Embry as he snuck up and dunked her. She came to the surface sputtering and coughing.

"Leah, Leah are you ok?"-came a frantic voice.

"Yes I-" she froze recognizing _that_ voice and slowly turned around to see Mike running towards her. The pack was well aware of Mike's stalking, so Embry and Paul were in front of her instantly.

"What are you doing here?"-Embry snarled and Mike paused in his pursuit of Leah.

"Um…"-he drawled scared.

"Move it,"-Paul said in a deep commanding voice as he pointed back to Mike's friends; Mike nodded quickly and ran back to his group.

"Ugh and I was having fun too."-Leah mumbled

"_Was_, no honey you still are, forget about him."-Rachel said and jumped on Leah's back making her laugh. Leah tried her best to ignore Mike's presence and gaze, but when he looked at her and pulled out corndogs she reached her limit and left with Rachel linking arms and Paul and Embry walking behind to ensure Mike's view is blocked and he won't try to come up behind her.

When Leah began telling Edward about Mike at the beach he uprooted a few trees before calming down enough for her to finish her story. He was glad Embry and Paul was there and looked out for her. Leah had to calm him down in order for him to be able to be near humans and race cars. When they got to the track he eased up and ended up having a good time. He beat Leah three times and she was currently pouting with her arms crossed, making him smile. He chuckled and got her a corndog and she melted and ate ten more. When they were about to have a round two, Edward went still and hissed. Leah didn't have to be a mind reader to know that meant one thing.

"Oh hey Leah crazy seeing you here too."-Mike said smiling, but at the look on Edward's face he literally shit himself. Edward took a calculating step forward, but Leah caught his arm and dragged him out to the car and sped off. Edward stayed glued to her for the next week.

Thursday morning the phone guy came to fix Leah's phone.

"Well I'm all done."-he said

"Did you figure out what was wrong?"-Edward asked

"Yeah someone put a party line on your phone."-he said as he gathered his things.

"What's that?"-Leah asked

"Well pretty much whenever your phone rings whoever put that line in's phone will ring also and they'll hear your conversations loud and clear."-he said and thankfully his back was turned and he missed Edward's vampire teeth descend before Leah elbowed him.

"Is there a way to figure out the other number on the line?"-Edward asked in a tight voice, barely keeping it together.

"Uh…yeah, sure I can check now if you want?"-the phone guy asked and they nodded. When he was done he handed them a piece of paper.

"Well here you are and I put in a device that won't allow that to happen again."-he nodded and left.

Edward slowly looked down at the paper and pulled out his phone and dialed it. He hung up just as a voice answered and went very still.

"Wh-who is it?"-Leah hesitated, already knowing; Edward looked at her hissing.

"Mike Newton,"-he snarled and was out the door before she could blink. She quickly called Jasper and Emmett, telling them what happened and they caught Edward just as he was reaching for doorknob to Mike's house. She didn't see Edward for two weeks as he calmed down, but he had Jasper and Emmett and Embry and Paul check in on her and had one of them with her at all times until he was able to come back; they obliged without really needing to be asked after they heard what happened.

When Edward got back he was more protective of Leah than he'd ever been with anyone and refused to leave her even to hunt, so she would have to force him then phase and go as well. The pack and Cullen men were furious and Mike Newton was lucky he was still alive and was oblivious his party line was caught and that two supernatural worlds were out for blood, his blood. Leah wasn't scared I mean get real, but she was very weary of Mike's obsessive behavior and got a restraining order against him.

Not knowing what she'd be doing all the time now that his line was severed, Mike loitered on First Beach and Port Angeles in hopes to see her, but if she was with Edward, one of his brothers or one of those huge good looking fellows he'd turn tail and leave.

It was so severe that Jacob commanded her to stay on the res for a little while and Edward was actually granted temporary access onto the reservation, after he went crazy and almost killed everybody if he wasn't allowed to be near Leah. While Leah and the girlfriends and imprints were doing some girly stuff at the mall, the Cullen men and pack hung in the food court and came up with a plan to send Mike a message once and for all.

Sam had Emily bake some brownies and had Kim give them to Mike as Leah's apology for her "boyfriends" behavior; they're far too young to be engaged around here. He took the pan with tears in his eyes and acted as if it was God's personal gift to him and ate it with care, not knowing they were stuffed with sedatives. When he finished the pan he collapsed almost instantly.

Edward waited until Leah was sound asleep and Seth was home to flash to Mike's house, into his room, ungracefully throw him over his shoulder and flash through the dark forest back to the reservation.

"You sure he's out?"-Jacob asked as he pushed the canoe into the water.

"Oh yes,"-Sam said smirking having put half a bottle of sleeping pills into the mix; they dumped Mike's body into the canoe with a little note strapped to him.

"Can he even swim?"-Embry asked; they looked to each other than shrugged not caring one way or another.

Paul attached the waterproof camera Emmett bought, wanting to catch the moment on video. They pushed the canoe into the water and watched it as it drifted away, laughing and high-fiving each other.

"Let's go before someone sees us."-Jacob said and they ran to their homes, Edward back to Leah who was still sound asleep.

The next morning Leah woke to no Edward or anyone from the pack. She was surprised at this and after breakfast went to look for them. When she reached Jacob's house she heard loud laughing. When she entered she followed the laughter to the dining room where they were huddled around Jacob's computer gasping for air.

"What's going on?"-she asked and they froze and looked at Edward who whistled and looked away. Leah slowly walked forward not knowing what to expect with a group of boys huddled around a computer. When she got closer she noticed Jacob kept trying to click out of the current tab, but it wouldn't budge as if it knew she was coming. When she heard snoring from the computer she frowned and pushed past them and pushed Jacob out his seat, throwing him to the floor, and sat down.

When she was seated she saw a sleeping Mike Newton floating somewhere in the middle of the ocean. She thought she was seeing things or she was still sleepy until he started to stir and the pack giggled like little girls.

"What the hell is this?"-she said pointing to the screen; they all looked to Edward.

"We just wanted to make sure-"

"_We_,"-the pack said in unison and he called them traitors under his breath.

"I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't bother you again."-he said and smiled sweetly, kissing her on the cheek. She looked at the screen, then Edward, then the screen, then Edward again.

"You sent him out to sea?"-she yelled wide eyed and began punching and hitting him wherever she could reach.

"Are you crazy can he even swim?"-she screeched and they shrugged and she gasped and growled.

"First the deer head now this!"-she said

"They helped me do it."-Edward said pointing and they started calling him names.

"Hey! Guys he's waking up!"-Seth said and Edward lifted Leah and sat her in his lap as they watched the scene unfold.

Mike stirred and began swatting at the smell of fish no doubt, when a loud horn sounded, startling him. He shot up and screamed when he saw a huge barge coming right at his tiny little canoe. He stood and screamed again when he saw he was in the middle of the ocean and when the horn sounded again he fell into the water, slapping it to stay afloat and get back to the boat where he saw a note that said: _Mess with Leah again and you won't wake to fishes you'll sleep with them._

"I guess that answers the can he swim question."-Embry said over the extremely loud laughter in the room. Edward was the worst of them all and highly pleased with himself. Leah bit her lip to keep from laughing but it was useless when a fish bit his ass. The pack and Edward laughed for hours; Jasper and Emmett were watching from the mansion with a split screen to laugh right along with them.

By the time Mike finally got home days later, his video was already on YouTube with over 200million views. Safe to say Mike didn't stalk Leah ever again.

* * *

_**AN**__: So with the whole Malware Monday everybody was freaking out asking me to check their computers like I'm Bill Gates or something. I had lent my first born, my lap top, out and just got it back, so I'll be done with Leah and Edward tomorrow. I had a really hard time with R; I wanted to do R-Rebel where Leah teases Edward on how lame he is & he does even lamer things to prove he's a rebel but it just didn't work, but I still like R._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll send Morgan Freeman to your house and we all know he has no problem being with someone younger than him. Did you hear he's really marrying his STEPGRANDAUGHTER who is 20 yrs old like wtf! Yeah yeah they're not technically related but…h3ll no that sh*t is nasty & disturbing. You know that means he was checking her out long before she was 20 & probably always volunteered to babysit her smh nasty *shivers*_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Learning The Alphabet with Leah: Beauty and the Prude **_

_A Leah & Edward story_

_**T-Trap. **_While Edward was hunting in the woods of Alaska near his home a week ago, he saw the biggest most mouthwatering wolf he'd ever seen in his life. This wolf made his mouth pool with venom, fangs ache; after laying eyes upon it he knew he had to have it and set out to get it. With the wolf being so abnormally large he knew it wouldn't be easy, but he never imagined it would be so hard. This animal was far smarter than any animal he'd ever hunted and seemed to have a human quality and grace under its animal instincts.

Edward had grown frustrated at not being able to catch the wolf; he prided himself on being the fastest of any creature he's ever encountered, but this wolf was just as fast if not faster. It was as if the wolf was mocking him at times too. Once, he was right behind the wolf as it lay with its head on its paws and when he poised and pounced, it jumped to the side and ran off with its tongue lolled out. Another time the wolf was across the lake just looking at him with a bored expression and when he dashed across the lake it didn't even move which confused him, but he was so excited he'd finally have the giant wolf he didn't care. Just when he reached out to grab it he suddenly found himself falling into a dark deep hole; once he hit the bottom he looked up to see the wolf looking down at him before huffing and walking, not running, away. His final straw was when he decided to watch the wolf's every move. He'd followed the wolf throughout the early day and eventually it found a spot and Edward had stood all day and night unmoving as he watched it. When an owl shifting on a branch caught his attention for just a second he immediately turned his eyes back to the wolf and cussed when he saw it was gone.

"What the hell I didn't even turn my head for a second!"-He shouted angrily.

A snort from behind him startled him and he spun around to see the devil himself disguised as a wolf.

"You!"-Edward hissed pointing, but the wolf merely cocked its head then slowly stuck out its tongue before lazily licking its paw, completely unaffected by Edward.

"Are you seriously just going to sit there and take a bath?"-Edward asked incredulously. And in response the wolf kicked its leg out from under it and began licking it. Edward was furious not to mention his ego was bruised; he couldn't even scare a stupid wolf!

"You do know I'm a predator, a monster, the worst in the world?"-he shouted; the wolf lifted its leg higher and licked its ass as if it was saying _kiss my ass bitch_. That's exactly how Edward took it and he hissed and pounced, but the wolf jumped and took off. He chased it for the rest of the night but eventually lost it.

"I'll get you eventually!"-he shouted into the dusk woods. There was a howl in the distance and he knew who that was.

Later that day he went into the city to regroup and think of new tactics to get the wolf. At this point he wasn't even thirsty it was simply the principle and to regain what little pride the wolf allowed him to keep. He was walking pass a shop when he caught sight of wolf pelt hanging in the window. Needless to say his interest peeked and he went inside.

"Can I help you?"-a store worker asked.

"I was wondering how you got all these wolves."-he said

"Oh well these are wolves who kept creeping into the town so we set traps according to their paw size or body mass if they were spotted by any of towns person."-he said, giving Edward an idea.

"Well I'm trying to catch a wolf near my home."-he said, feeling excited at finally maybe being able to catch the beast. The worker gestured for him to follow and led him to the section of the store where the traps were.

"So what kind of wolf are we talking about?"-he asked. Edward's eyes widened at all the shiny traps of all different sizes displayed on the shelves.

"Well it's huge."-he said

"How huge?"-the worker asked.

"_Huge_,"-Edward emphasized and the worker nodded.

"So a big one huh?"-he chuckled and walked over to a rather large box with the type of trap it was, displayed on the shelf above. Edward held in his scoff at its size; his wolf would use it to clean its teeth.

"Um I think I'm going to need a bigger one."-he said and the worker's eyes widened slightly, the trap he had was huge.

"How big are we talking exactly?"-he breathed

"You have anything to trap a horse?"-he asked and the worker looked at him like he was smoking before going into a side room and rolling out an enormous box.

"This is a trap that was made for catching anything larger than a deer, but not many people wanted it as you can imagine; it's not very practical."-he said and Edward nodded and smirked.

"Oh no this will do fine."-he smiled and went to the register to pay and almost skipped out of the store.

He waited until night when the other creatures would be sleeping or off somewhere else and ensured Lucifer, that's what he named the wolf, wasn't around to set the trap. Once the trap was set he covered his trail and scent knowing Lucifer would be able to detect it. It was long into the night when suddenly Edward heard a gut wrenching howl.

His head snapped up as a huge grin spread across his face. He shot off towards the trap with venom rushing through his veins in excitement. When he reached the wolf he stood over it and was amazed at its size; it was larger than he thought. He was mesmerized by its beauty: the fur was the most beautiful shade of gray he'd ever seen and the pelt was so clean, so fluffy, so pure. As his gaze traveled down the beautiful gray fur turned into marred fur dyed in red, red blood.

Suddenly Edward didn't feel as good about catching Lucifer, the gray wolf, as much as he was a minute ago. The wolf was still howling in agony, writhing. Edward shook his head; he would have no sympathy for this creature who'd tortured him for…two and a half weeks now. He leaned down and reached for the wolf but it jerked its head and growled and tried to move again but yelped, gave a weak low howl then collapsed. Edward slowly stroked the fur and was amazed at how soft and silky it was. He began feeling worse and worse about trapping the wolf. He reached for the claws and the wolf gave a pitiful whine as it turned its head to look at him. And the eyes, the eyes were so…human; it made his breath catch and just look at it.

The wolf squirmed and yelped, whining as it tried to get away,

"Hold on boy I'll get you out of this. Just hold still."-Edward whispered as he stroked the fur and to his surprise the wolf nodded and laid still, but continued to whine. He thought for a moment he heard it think of how much pain it was in and how confused it was, but that is ridiculous.

When he gripped and gently began to pull both sides of the claws the wolf whined and yelped in distress and Edward really did regret buying the trap at that very moment. It was just an animal after all, it had to survive in the wild just as he was doing. When the jaws broke open the wolf gave a howl that turned into a…scream?

Edward jumped up shocked and confused as the wolf transformed from a huge beautiful gray creature into a tall, toned, red skinned…woman? His mouth popped open as well as his eyes. _How, how could this be, what's going on_ he thought at an utter lost. The girl, no _woman_, gave a low cry and looked at him with the same eyes the huge wolf had.

"What's happening?"-she cried very hoarsely before falling unconscious.

Edward shook her slightly, scared of her fast heartbeat, but jumped at the heat of her skin. When she didn't respond he racked his hands through his hair. Whoever she is she is _beautiful_. Her skin was as flawless as her fur, her eyes were just as striking with their gray tone and hazel rims, her hair was extremely long and as black as night and her stomach…she was naked! Edward's eyes bugged out when he realized she was naked and he tried to be a gentleman and tear his eyes away, but he was even more mesmerized by her as a human than she was as a wolf. He continued to gaze at her and when his eyes drifted to her leg he felt a surge of regret, remorse and pain as he looked it over. It was shredded with bone visible and broken as blood continued to pour out. Thankfully her smell held no appeal to him and he doubted he'd be able to do anything even if it did he felt so bad.

He quickly tore his shirt from his chest and ripped it into long pieces and tightly wrapped them around her wounds. He then yanked his jacket off and draped it around her before gently picking her up, careful of her wounds, wounds he gave her. He quickly ran to his home in the woods and placed her on the sofa, elevating her leg, and gathered the things he needed to clean and patch her up.

Once he was satisfied he moved her to his room where he changed her into a pair of his linen pants and thin thermal, but couldn't help but lightly run his hands over her soft smooth flesh as he did so. When he was finished dressing her he tucked her in and ran his hand through her soft as silk hair as he listened to her dream.

All this time he'd been hunting her he'd never heard anything, but just before she changed into a woman he was able to hear her thoughts. She was something he'd never seen before not just because she turned into a wolf, or a wolf turned into a woman, but because she was just so…he didn't know but she seemed special.

An entire day passed without the red beauty in his bed waking; he went to the market to get food for her for when she would awaken, almost buying the whole store. He'd cleaned her wounds every eight hours to ensure it didn't get infected and was just coming in to clean them again.

He set his things down and unwrapped the old bandages and sat extremely still as he looked at her leg.

"Impossible,"-he whispered as he ran a finger over the completely healed flesh, not a scar in sight. It was only a day ago that she was in the trap with flesh shredded, bones exposed and now…nothing! He ran his hand over her leg over and over trying to feel for any sign of her injury, but failed. He sat looking at her at a complete lost for words when her breathing changed and her dreams began to fade; she was waking up.

Edward dashed to the kitchen and came back just as she was opening her eyes. She looked around with foggy eyes, unclear of what the heck was going on, where she was or anything other than she was hungry, very hungry.

"Here I uh fixed you something to eat."-Edward said quietly, having read her mind. She shot up and looked around widely as her brain kicked in and heart pounded. When she saw Edward she growled and slowly got out of bed but fell. Edward ran over to help her up but she fought him; he put his hands up.

"I think you're weak from your wound, well maybe not there's not even a scar. You're probably weak from not eating then, your stomach was growling up a storm."-he said watching her closely. Leah's heart began to slow somewhat as she eyed him, but said nothing.

"May I help you up?"-he asked and waited patiently for her reply which was a short nod. He very cautiously leaned over and reached for her hand, slipping the other around her waist and helped her up, placing her in the bed. She settled back in and Edward pulled the sheet back over her and listened to her many questions swimming in her head before her stomach growled loudly.

"I uh didn't know what you would want or how you would want it prepared. So…"-he said as he slipped a tray in front of her that had various raw meats on various plates and a large bowl of grass; he didn't know what her kind ate. Did she eat as a wolf even in her human form, he didn't know. She leaned down and sniffed, scrunching her face.

"You don't like it?"-he asked and she sent him a look before tossing the tray on the floor.

"I guess not."-he mumbled and quickly cleaned it up before going to the kitchen and actually cooking some food, making her chicken and vegetables. He came back in and set the tray in her lap and hoped she liked it. She leaned forward sniffing before picking up the fork and slowly taking a fork full into her mouth. He waited for the tray to be tossed to the floor but she smiled around the fork and began eating heartily. Edward sighed proud that he made something she liked.

"So what's your name?"-he asked as he sat on at the foot of the bed. She paused mid bite and he heard how hard she was thinking to figure out her name.

"Leah,"-she said still hoarse as she looked at him.

"That's a beautiful name, I'm Edward."-he said as he extended his hand; she looked at it then began eating again, completely ignoring his outstretched hand. He pulled it back embarrassed. Minutes later she was done and he looked at her shocked.

"Do you have anymore?"-she asked and he nodded still shocked; it was a lot of food he'd given her. He quickly went to the kitchen and made her more and came back with a larger portion than what he gave her before. Leah ate as her mind flew around trying to piece what happened together.

"So what are you?"-he asked quietly, wanting desperately to know. It was a long while before she could answer, her brain couldn't think it up immediately.

"A woman and a wolf, I…I change into a wolf?"-she asked more than told, but he nodded.

"What are you doing out here?"-he asked and it took even longer for her to think of her answer which never came and he could see she was getting frustrated.

"Hey it doesn't matter forget about it; so um how long were you a wolf, I never saw you as a woman in all this time."-he asked and she thought again.

"2012,"-she said and his eyes widened making her cock her head to the side.

"Leah, it's 2106,"-he said quietly and her eyes widened as she shook her hand.

"No, no it can't be that would mean I'm-"

"Over one hundred years old."-Edward said and was shocked. She wasn't a vampire yet she was over one hundred years old but didn't look like she was out of her late teens.

Leah's heart began to pick up dramatically as well as her breathing.

"Hey calm down it's going to be ok."-Edward soothed as she stumbled out the bed and began to pace.

"I've been a wolf for almost one hundred years!"-she exclaimed then stopped abruptly.

"I need a phone."-she said looking at him.

"Maybe you should jus-"

"Get me a damn phone!"-she shouted and Edward swiftly got his cell and gave it to her. He tried to read her mind but it was too jumbled. She dialed number after number but never got into a conversation with anyone.

"None of them still have their numbers."-she exclaimed as she threw the phone against the wall, shattering it.

"Leah it's been years all the people you know are…"-he didn't want to say it, he couldn't hurt her.

"No, please no. Seth, mom, dad, Jacob, Kim, everyone they…they can't be."-she said before bursting into tears, dropping to her knees. Edward rushed over and pulled her into his arms to lay her in bed where he continued to hold her. She sobbed for a long while.

"I am so sorry Leah."-Edward whispered, but her mind was blank as she looked at the ceiling.

Weeks passed and Leah remained much the same, zoning out thinking of nothing or the same faces of her friends and family playing over and over. Edward took care of her and was sure to give her her space when she needed it. He was worried about her and couldn't imagine going through something like that. He was also nervous when she would accidentally phase, praying she wouldn't turn back to her wolf and leave.

Years passed and Leah began to get better and things she and Edward picked from her mind pieced together her last moments of her life before she went wolf. She came from a place where the chosen males phased, but somehow she did as well. She was forced to attend the wedding of Sam and his wife whose name she couldn't remember and didn't want to. Throughout the day people kept throwing her looks to make sure she was behaving and didn't ruin the couple's special day. When Sam gave his toast to his new bride speaking of how he'd never loved another like her and would never want to, Leah couldn't take it anymore and left before she burst into sobs. She knew all the pack was at the wedding, so she took that opportunity to escape her homeland with intentions of phasing back once she got somewhere, anywhere else. But, her pain was so strong her wolf took over to numb it and the last thing she remembers is all the wolves phased, fighting multiple vampires before her wolf completely took over. She only phased back because she was in so much pain from the trap or else she'd still be wolf more than likely.

Edward felt for her when he remembered the rumored war between wolves and a new born army becuase of some girl who caused the leader of the new born's mate to be killed. None of the vampires, wolves or her people survived; she was the only one left, a one of a kind in every sense of the word. After they pieced that together she slowly responded to him and spoke more. Edward had fallen in love with her throughout the years, but never made a move because of her state of being.

Edward was on the balcony one day when Leah walked up next to him.

"I'm tired,"-she sighed and he turned to her.

"I'll turn down the bed for you."-Edward said but she shook her head.

"No I mean I'm tired of being held down by my past. It will never change and will always be with me, but I need to move on."-she softly with teary eyes; Edward hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't live here anymore."-she whispered and he froze alarmed.

"You want to leave?"-he asked pained as he pulled back.

"This place is marked too; I found out who and what I am and what happened to my people here. I can't move on with that as a constant reminder."-she said

"Where,"-he asked on the verge of crumbling.

"I figured we should go somewhere far, and cold I'm too hot to live somewhere that's constantly hot. New Zealand might be nice."-she said and his eyebrows shot up.

"_We_,"-he asked

"Oh you don't want to come with me?"-she asked quietly and her mind started to shut down and she turned to go inside, but he grabbed her.

"_No_! I was just making sure we were on the same page, New Zealand it is."-he exclaimed smiling and she smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips surprising him. Before she could pull back he pressed his lips to hers harder and wrapped his arms around her back, molding her to him. He knew she wasn't ready for something major and would wait for however long it would take to give her his heart and hers to him.

_**U-Undertaker**_. Leah is an undertaker and her funeral home business is flourishing as she was not just the best in her city but notable throughout the country and received a lot of celebrity clients. This week she was doing the funeral of the famous rock singer Edmund Cullen who died in an apparent accidental overdose. She was done with his body and the funeral was tomorrow, so the family was coming in to view him and request any changes they might want to make.

The family came in and the parents were surprisingly very humble and sweet while the rest of their children left little to be desired. The daughter was the worst; you'd think she was the famous one. Their only request was that she part his hair to the left which Leah thought was strange and didn't see what it mattered he'd be six feet under in a few hours anyway. When the family said their private goodbyes, the parents Carlisle and Esme gave their thanks and their family left.

The Cullens had come in late that night to escape the paparazzi, so when they left Leah's staff locked up and went home, but she stayed behind to fix Edmund's hair and make sure everything was perfect not just for the family but because the funeral was being televised on every network channel throughout the country. When she went to go get a parting comb from the room up the hall, she swore she heard a noise, but working in this business she was used to thinking she heard something when there was a body and she was all alone, so she ignored it. When she grabbed the comb and made her way back to the body she swore she heard something again and this time it scared her.

She cautiously walked back towards the room, watching for signs of movement. When she reached the door she heard something break and jumped, trembling.

"Who's there?"-she called weakly, hoping it was one of her employees who forgot something. However, when a shadow moved towards her she screamed and ran back towards…anywhere the shadow wasn't.

She moved swiftly, but was too slow because suddenly a pale cold hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun around and screamed to high heaven when she saw who it was. There stood Edmund looking at her fiercely. She tried to run but he held her still and shook her a little.

"Stop screaming I'm not going to hurt you!"-he shouted over her screaming, but she wouldn't stop.

"No you're dead you're dead!"-she screamed and he shook her again.

"What, I'm not dead I'm right here talking to you! I got here late, but I got lost and was stuck in a room with a coffin and didn't want to break your door to get out. Do you know how creepy that is?"-he said and she stopped screaming and looked at him perplexed.

"I'm talking to a dead guy, I THINK THAT TRUMPS BEING STUCK IN A ROOM WITHA FUCKING COFFIN!"-she screeched

"I'm not dead how many times do I have to tell you that?"-he shouted as she started squirming again.

"Of course you were in a room with a coffin because you were in it!"-she said placing her hand on his chest to shove him and noticed he was cold and his heart wasn't beating and she screamed again.

Leah flailed about, pushed and kicked,somehow affectively releasing herself from his grasp and fell back. She reached for rod used to prop the head up for some of her clients and began beating him.

"Die Edmund die…again!"-she yelled as she hit him.

"I'm not Edmund I'm his twin brother Edward!"-he yelled as he tried to dodge her and explain.

"Liar!"-she yelled and pulled back to hit him again but the bar was broken. She looked at it shocked, then him scared, dropped it and ran for the back exit, but her workers had already locked it, trapping her.

"Hey calm down please. I'm telling you I'm not Edmund I'm Edward his identical twin."-he said as he slowly approached her with his hands up. She shook with fear and her blood began to pump through her faster and the scent of her blood flooded his nostrils making him inhale deeply and moan at the delicious smell. That didn't help Leah at all.

"If…if you're h-his twin w-why haven't I ever he-heard of you?"-she asked as she squeezed in her corner to the point she was almost a part of the wall.

"I haven't been around since before he was famous that's why you never heard of me. I had an...accident and have been unable to be around my family because of it."-he said, choosing his words carefully as he took another whiff. Maybe he should have just broken the door because he was losing control. Leah wouldn't move and he was losing his fight to control his thirst and lust as her smell enveloped him, so he moved, a little too quickly, over to her and pulled her flush against him; she gasped.

"You're dead,"-she whispered; he leaned in to sniff her neck and moaned.

"Oh my God a dead guy is trying to give me a hickey."-she whispered before spotting the reinforced fire extinguisher behind him. She quickly reached up and grabbed it and screamed _die_ continuously as she bashed him in the head over and over again.

"Would you s-"-suddenly and very shockingly Edward saw stars and blacked out with one last thought: _did she just knock out a vampire with a fire extinguisher?_

Leah drug him into the coffin room that was to her left, cranked the blue coffin to the floor and rolled him inside not caring it wasn't the same one. She quickly "redid" the body in record time with the extinguisher beside her, grabbed her shit and ran the hell out of there.

Later the next morning, she came in at her usual time but waited in the parking lot for her workers, refusing to go inside alone. When they were in the building she would hide in a doorway, scan the area then jump and roll to the next doorway as if she was a cop or something, until she reached the room with _him _inside. Her workers looked at her like she was out of her mind.

She slowly opened the door and stepped back so everyone else could precede her.

"Um Leah the body is in the other room."-her executive director Seth said.

"No he isn't."-she whispered as if someone would hear them. Her workers were at a loss for what to do or why she was behaving so strangely but she was their boss, one of the leading undertakers in the country, so they heeded her words and went into the room where the body was. Leah hid behind Seth as she looked over his shoulder to see Edmund still in the coffin, making her relax some but not completely.

"Make sure he's dead; see if he's breathing."-she said whisper yelled and they whipped around to look at her then each other.

"Are you feeling alright boss?"-Embry one of her pallbearers asked and she nodded.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"-she laughed nervously. She decided she wouldn't tell anyone what happened and would keep it to herself, no need to make people think she's crazy even though by the looks on their faces that ship has long sailed. Embry nodded and leaned down over the body to ensure it didn't have a heartbeat or was breathing as Leah gripped Seth's arm to the point it hurt.

"No heartbeat,"-Embry announced and Leah sighed in relief, straightened out and came from behind Seth.

"Alright then now that that's settled let's get to work."-she said and clapped her hands. They stood there unsure for a moment before they went into action and got everything gathered, organized and out the door to the church.

The friends and distant family of the deceased began to come in and view Edmund's body and whisper their heartfelt goodbyes. Fans, cameras and reporters were everywhere outside and some in as they eagerly watched the celebrities arrive; you would think it wasn't a funeral with the way they were acting. Some celebrities slipped in quietly as others posed for pictures and waved to the crowd before going to reporters to talk about how much Edmund would be missed, how much they loved him, even though most of them hadn't talked to him in years or hated him all together.

Leah was back to normal much to her workers relief, as she stood over the body and catered to the needs of the immediate family and close friends who had just arrived for their final viewing.

"Thank you so much Leah, you did a wonderful job on him. We couldn't imagine anyone else doing him."-Carlisle said as he and his wife were the last to view the body. Leah nodded and placed the veil over Edmund's face as the minister came to the microphone.

As the service went on Leah could have sworn she saw Edmund's head move, but she did her best to ignore it. Rosalie, Edmund's stuck up sister, came up to give her memories of her and her brother growing up together and was in the middle of talking when everyone who was close enough to the casket heard a groan. She paused and looked over at the casket then to her family who looked at her for a beat before Esme shrugged it off and nodded for her to continue.

Leah on the other hand was two seconds from having a heart attack and searched the room with her eyes to find a weapon, preferably a fire extinguisher since it worked the last time. Just when Rosalie was finishing up, the coffin groaned again only louder this time and the room began to hum in confusion as cameras zoomed in on the coffin.

"Leah why did you want us to check to make sure he was dead?"-Seth leaned in whispering to her as his palms began to sweat, eyes locked on the coffin. She didn't have time to answer because the next groan was accompanied by Edmund sitting up in the coffin.

There was a pregnant pause before the room erupted into screams. Rosalie screamed and ran over to her husband Emmett who was screaming and running around in circles, mourners were knocking each other over and leaping over pews trying to get to the door. When Edmund jumped out of the coffin fights broke out to get away from him first and old ladies were pushed out of the way, old men's walkers kicked out from under them. Some people were throwing holy water at him as others grabbed crosses and prayed.

"_We are having technical difficulties and…uh…um…we'll um…we'll let you know what's going on as soon as we can."-_an anchor said shocked as every channel cut to a screen that said _technical difficulties_ before cutting to her. Her mouth was hanging open and you could hear the producer whispering for her to say something.

Back at the church it was pandemonium; the fans who were watching outside were even running and fighting to get to their cars having watched the scene unfold on the screens setup outside. Fans didn't care if you were a celebrity, if you got in their way you were pushed to the ground. Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart, two of Edmunds celebrity acquaintances who introduced him to drugs, tried to get through the crowd by using their celebrity status, but the fans weren't having it and kicked them to the ground, stole their keys and took off in their car.

The close friends and family were scared shitless to say the least but couldn't leave not knowing what was going on. Leah had long since fainted and was just regaining consciousness. Seth helped her up just as Edmund held up his hands.

"Please don't panic it's not what you think."-he said with his hands still in the air.

"Not what we think? You are dead and yet you're standing here just after YOU JUMPED OUT OF A COFFIN!"-Leah screeched

"My baby,"-Esme cried

"Mother it's me Edward."-he said and the room got dead quiet; Carlisle stepped forward looking him over hard.

"Edward left our family a long time ago Edmund you know that."-he said

"I know and I'm sorry but it's me I'm Edward."-he said as he took a step forward but everyone took a step back.

"You people are seriously having a conversation with a dead guy?"-Leah asked incredulously, Edward turned to her.

"You, you…knocked me out cold."-he said accusingly and still confused on how the hell she was able to do that.

"You are supposed to be dead!"-she hissed

"So I'm supposed to be dead but I come back to life and your solution is to kill me?"-he asked

"You're supposed to be dead!"-she screeched and Edward moved towards her making her back up but he quickly closed the space and grabbed her.

"Do I look dead to you?"-he asked

"Yes!"-the room shouted. He realized that was a stupid question and he not only looked dead but technically _was_ dead.

"You had no heartbeat I felt it."-Leah accused as she nervously reached her hand up to touch his chest, but he moved away quickly not wanting her to feel it wasn't beating.

"You are mistaken."-he said then turned to his family who were at a lost for what to do.

"If you don't believe me look at my hair."-he said.

"What the hell is with this family and hair?"-Leah asked

"Edmund always wore his hair parted on the left and Edward the right so we could tell them apart, they looked so much alike."-Esme said as she stepped forward and touched his hair.

"Edward,"-she whispered and hugged him tightly; he hugged her back having missed her. He cursed Tanya for wanting a mate and biting him some years ago, but now there weren't enough curses in the world to speak over her for taking away his family. Carlisle hugged both of them and after a while Rosalie joined in. Leah couldn't believe what was going on and still thought Edmund, Edward, whoever, was a zombie. She slowly moved for the microphone stand as Seth's phone went off.

"Um Leah,"-he called and everyone turned to her; she had the stand in her hand poised to swing.

"What,"-she hissed without turning around, keeping her eyes on the zombie.

"Jared came in to get ready for the funeral they're doing across town and said we left Edmunds body back at the funeral home."-he said; Leah gasped and turned her head to look at him.

"So that means…"

"I was telling you the truth."-Edward said smugly as he came over and pried the stand out of her hand. Leah smiled shyly.

"Uh…oops."-she said before passing out again.

"She knows I'm not a zombie and she still passed out."-Edward said. Needless to say when Leah woke up she immediately put her business up for sale and never went to another funeral again.

_**V-Vibrator. **_Leah was snapping at everyone more and more and it wasn't just because she hated vampires and didn't think they should be guarding them. Edward was sick of her attitude so he dug deep into her mind and saw what her real problem was.

Leah was stomping back to the spot she claimed her own right by the river when she spotted a box with her name on it. It reeked of bloodsucker and she was going to toss it into the river, but her curiosity got the best of her. When she opened it there was a note on top: _Now maybe you'll stop being a bitch to everyone._ She growled and tossed the paper and roughly picked up the box to throw it in the water when all of a sudden it started to buzz. She dropped it shocked and was even more shocked when a vibrator came rolling out. She reached down and picked it up confused until she realized what it was for and was appalled. However, the thing that was under the vibrator had her in a fit of rage.

She phased on the spot and sprinted to the mansion with it in her mouth and burst through the door still in wolf form, scaring the shit out of everybody, even Edward who somehow missed her coming and Jasper who'd never felt such anger. She clawed at the floor and completely ignored Jacob and Seth's yelling and kicked her hind legs back when Jacob pulled on her tail, sending him sailing through the giant hole she'd just created. Bella had passed out as soon as she burst through the door.

"Do you think you're some kind of comedian?"-she roared as she phased back and snatched the cover that was draped over Bella, tossing her on the floor in the process, not caring and wrapped around herself.

"Leah what are you talking about?"-Seth asked calmly from behind her but on the side not wanting to be booted like Jacob.

"Edward thought it would be funny to give me a vibrator so I would stop being so bitchy!"-she growled and the room gasped, even Jacob who was finally able to get to his feet and come back into the house.

"What the hell Edward?"-Seth yelled and Edward was second thinking his choice to give Leah the box.

"Oh no that's not the best part."-Leah said smiling before turning to Edward with a snarl "Mr. Funny gave me this."-she hissed as she picked up a picture of a man humping a female dog from behind and handed it to Seth. He and Jacob looked at it and their eyes grew wide.

"I thought that would be most appealing to her, she is a dog. I thought it would help with her attitude if she found…release."-he said snidely and Jacob and Seth phased, growling menacingly. Jasper, at vampire speed not wanting to be killed by the wolves, picked up the picture and went back over to the Cullens and their eyes popped out.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"-Rosalie screeched just as Seth and Jacob lunged but Bella was coming to at that moment and stumbled to her feet, getting in the way. Their claws tore into her stomach and she screamed. Carlisle dashed forward, scooping her up.

"We have no choice but to terminate the pregnancy and change her if we are to save her."-he said and disappeared upstairs; Edward tried to follow but was blocked by the two huge angry wolves.

"Move dogs!"-he hissed as he crouched.

"Looks like the mutant baby problem will be taken care of."-Leah smirked and Edward hissed.

"You know since you were nice enough to buy me a vibrator and give me a picture to solve my problem, let me return the favor and solve yours."-Leah said smiling and before he could defend himself Leah ripped his…off. He screeched at the top of his lungs as he dropped to his knees.

"Now you'll never have to worry about knocking up another cunt, putting all humanity at risk."-she said in his ear as she leaned down and picked up the dismembered body part and went to the kitchen.

"Leah what are you doing?"-Jacob asked cautiously, completely shocked and terrified to piss her off.

"Well you know they can reattach limbs silly."-she said shaking her head then turned on the burner.

"Leah don't!"-but it was too late, she tossed it in and laughed as the flames consumed it. Edward screeched even louder and the room backed away from a delirious Leah as she moved back into the room, over to Edward.

"Problem solved."-she whispered in his ear then walked to the door "Oh and I'm keeping the vibrator."-and with that she threw the cover, phased and ran to see just how good of a vibrator it was.

* * *

_**AN:**_ _Hope you like! I had so much to write for the rest of these letters & __**just**__ when I sat down to write it out last week, my computer said plug in charger, so I do &…nothing. My charging light didn't come on & the notice is still up, so I start making sure everything is plugged in right & it is, yet my time is winding down & nothing is happening, so I desperately try to figure out what's wrong but nothing worked. So at the last minute I order a new adapter/charger & my computer shuts off. So I've been pouting the last few days & something told me try it again so I sit down jam the charger in, I was pissed, & what do you know the light comes on. I wasted my money & bought a charger I didn't need! I'm sorry these were lacking it wasn't what I wanted to write but I couldn't think I'm so annoyed & angry (you can tell by V-Vibrator) & I want to finish this out. I'll sit here today & really focus hard to make sure the last 4 are good or at least better than these & start the next pairing, Carlisle._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll force you into Scientology. The more I hear about this cult the more I shake my head smh. They actually put their kids on a ship & let them sail at sea to "learn" about scientology & sign a billion year pledge to the religion. Billion yeas o_0 ppl can't even commit to going out for dinner but they want them to commit their lives, souls for a billion yeas smh. Tell me why I'd want to be a Scientologist again?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Learning The Alphabet with Leah: Beauty and the Prude **_

_A Leah & Edward story_

_**W-Wedding. **_"Just breathe Leah, breathe."-Sue said as she adjusted Leah's wedding veil. Leah closed her eyes and took deep shaky breaths, calming her nerves.

"There, all done."-Sue said and stepped backed to let Leah look at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful sweetheart."-Sue whispered with tears in her eyes and Leah got up to hug her.

"Thanks mom."-she whispered as the bridesmaids came into Leah's bedroom in their huge sweet.

"Is she ready yet we want to see the finished product."-Emily asked as they came fully into the room. Sue backed away so they could see her and they gushed, Emily cried, speaking over each other at how wonderful she looked.

"It's time ladies!"-Harry called from the outside room and they made sure everything was in place on themselves and Leah one more time.

"Ok so you have your something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue right?"-Kim asked

"I don't have something blue!"-she said panicked as if the world was at an end.

"Don't worry I got it covered."-Rachel said as she pulled out something blue and lacy.

"What's that?"-Leah asked

"Blue rip away panties. I'm sure he would have just ripped the ones you're wearing off, so this way it will not only make it easier for you when you're in the back of the limo, we all know you won't make it to the honeymoon, but he won't ruin your panties in the process."-she said and handed them to Leah whose eyes were bugged out.

"My mom is right there!"-she hissed at a laughing Rachel; her other bridesmaids were no better.

"I think they're cute and she's right. If the way he always looks like he's ready to eat you is any indication of what will happen after you're married I'd go with the blue panties."-Sue said and they stopped their laughing to look at her before high fiving her, well all but a grossed out Leah.

"Mom!"-she screeched

"I'm just keeping it real sweaty."-she cooed just as Harry called for them again.

"We'll see you out there Leah!"

"You look beautiful!"

"Break a leg!"-they shouted as they exited the room to take their positions.

"I'm looking for a bride; do any of you have a spare?"-Harry asked as he came into the room.

"Hi daddy,"-Leah smiled and he gazed at her lovingly as he approached her.

"You look absolutely beautiful princess."-he said trying desperately to keep his man card by not crying.

"Daddy,"-she cried and hugged him tightly, affectively getting his man card revoked.

"That's the music; I'll see you out there sweetheart."-Sue said and turned to leave when Harry grabbed her and wrapped his arms around both of his girls.

"I love you both so much."-he said and they both cried like babies before he kissed their heads and released them.

"You made me mess up my makeup you old fool."-Sue said with a smile on her face as she tried to fix her mascara.

"You don't need it in the first place. You look beautiful to me, makeup smeared or not."-he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the nose. She smiled and walked out of the room.

"What,"-Harry asked when he saw Leah eyeing him.

"You two are perfect for each other and I want what you have. How do I know he's truly the right guy for me?"-she said getting cold feet.

"Because that boy loves you more than anything in this world. A true sign of love is if that person is willing to give up the one person in the world who makes them complete, who they truly love, just to make sure that person they love is happy, even at the expense of their own happiness."-he said as he hugged her; she thought about it.

"You see Jacob and Bella?"-he asked pulling back and she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly; that girl was nothing but selfish and wasn't even willing to give up her ex just to be with Jacob and now look at them, they're divorced and Jacob is damaged because of her."-he said and she nodded; Jacob never should have married her she was selfish and didn't care if others were hurt as long as she got what she wanted and still managed to play the innocent victim in the end.

"Let's do this."-she smiled and he kissed her cheek and led her out to the closed double doors, waiting for her music to start. She took countless breaths as her nerves grew more and more, but once her music started, the doors opened and she saw him standing at the alter she almost ran down the aisle, only slowing at Harry's pulling of her arm.

Harry gave away his only little girl after giving a painful handshake to the groom and took his seat next to a balling Sue. The minister Billy started and the two lovers couldn't stop smiling at each other or crying.

"Now comes the part of the ceremony where I have to ask if there is anyone who objects to these two being married; speak now, with valid reason, or forever hold your piece."-he said and everyone smiled thinking nothing would happen when…

"I object!"-someone shouted from the back of the church and everyone gasped and turned to find who it was when he stood.

"Um…I've never actually had that happen before. Well…speak now; what reason is there for these two not marry?"-Billy asked and to say Sam was livid would be an understatement.

"Leah don't marry him."-he said as he stepped into the aisle and made his way to the alter; the guests were flabbergasted.

"Edward!"-Leah gasped and looked at Sam who looked furious and heartbroken all at once.

"Leah we belong together."-Edward said

"What are you even doing here?"-she asked hysterically.

"Leah you don't want to marry him you want to marry me. I'm begging you, don't do this, don't do this to us!"-he said once he was in front of her on the floor of the alter; Jared had to hold Sam back from killing him.

"To _us_ Edward? I didn't do anything to us you did when you cheated on me with Bella, a married woman!"-Leah shouted

"I know and it was a mistake but I swear to God I didn't mean for it to happen. You know she wouldn't leave me alone even after her and Jacob married and that one stupid night I caved and I can't tell you how much I regret it. I'm sorry Leah, _please_ don't do this."-he begged again, but Leah shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what she did or how often she threw herself at you nobody forced you to do anything. I can never forget what you did, you betrayed me in the worst possible way and helped ruined a _marriage._ I'm happy now Edward, Sam makes me happy."-she argued

"Does he really?"-he asked stepping up on the alter; no one knew what to do and Sam wasn't fighting anymore wanting to hear her answer. She nodded stiffly.

"Does he really, because I don't think he does."-Edward said as he took her hands in his.

"Edward don't do this."-she begged with tears falling from her eyes.

"Does he make you feel the way I made you feel, does he make you smile the way I made you smile, do you laugh as much, fall asleep in his arms feeling nothing but safe and content? Does he Leah, does he? Because I don't think he does."-he said urgently and she looked to Sam who looked defeated as he stepped forward.

"Leah if you aren't as happy with me I'll understand. If he's truly who you want to be with I won't stand in your way. It will kill me, but if he really makes you that happy and you want to be with him I'll step aside, I'll let you go. All I want is for you to be happy."-Sam said quietly with tears falling as he looked at her with pain etched all over his face.

Leah was at a loss for words as she looked from Sam to Edward then looked at her father who had a smile on his face as he nodded at her, making her choice a no brainer.

"Edward I loved you with everything in me and you took it and threw it all away for a quick fuck-"-Billy cleared his throat and she blushed "For a quick…fudging with your ex. A part of me will always love you, but that's also the part where fat is stored and sickness occurs, a place that's not good for me or one I'll ever like. Yes you made me feel good but Sam makes me feel like I'm the most important thing in the world, you made me smile but he makes me glow with happiness, you made me laugh but he makes my sides split and water sprout from my nose, I fell asleep in your arms and felt safe and content, but Sam makes me feel whole and complete. You had me and you blew it and now you'll have to live with that for the rest of your life while I live the rest of mine with Sam. So if you'll excuse me I have the man of my dreams waiting for me to marry him."-she said and side stepped him and hugged a relieved Sam.

"It's time for you to leave."-Jacob said angrily, coming from his place behind Paul. Edward looked at Leah hugging Sam and felt his world crumble, regretting he was ever with Bella, ever.

"Leah…"-he whispered, reaching out to her as tears poured from his eyes like a waterfall. Jacob grabbed his arm as Seth came up behind him for support and Harry and Levi waited at the bottom of the alter, escorting Edward out of the church and watched as he drove away with the face of a broken man.

The rest of the wedding went on without a hitch although everyone was stunned and at a loss for words, but Leah and Sam, those two couldn't be happier. Sam knew without a doubt that there was no one else for Leah and she was completely his now and forever. Harry's words played in Leah's head and she had absolutely no doubt that Sam was her Harry and she was his Sue and they'd have a happy marriage like her parent's.

When they were pronounced husband and wife Sam all but kissed her face off and the guests cheered and hooted louder than anything Billy had ever heard. Rachel's gag gift turned out to be a life saver and Leah would never admit it to any of them. The newlyweds were inseparable during the reception and danced the night away, gazing at each other with nothing but love, while on the other side of town Edward cried until he vomited, gazing hopelessly at a picture of him and Leah, cursing Bella and hating himself, never to be happy again.

_**X-Xerxes. **_Xerxes had just conquered Delta and set his eyes on Egypt. He had his army assembled and on the move towards Egypt within a week of taking Delta. They came in and quickly overtook major parts of the country. Men and children were killed ruthlessly, but the women who weren't killed and were pretty or well-endowed were taken for the pleasure of the soldiers. The country was in disarray, Cairo being the worst.

"Do we have Cairo?"-Xerxes asked Edward, his second in command.

"Yes sir we have control and are fanning out into other cities."-he said as the doors to the newly conquered throne room opened.

"Sir we're having a little trouble in the eastern section of the city of Cairo."-his third in command Jasper said.

"What kind of problem?"-he hissed as he stood from his throne and the three of them mounted horses and went to Cairo and the sector of the city that was causing problems.

When they arrived there, it was fires burning everywhere and arrows were being shot into the crowd of his men with astute accuracy. Soldiers were trying to gain command of the buildings but the arrows and fire launchers were coming fast.

"How did this happen? Who is leading them?"-Xerxes shouted as they ran into the only building they were able to conquer.

"We don't know sir, but he's very organized and trained his men with a great amount of skill."-Jasper said as an explosion went off and they heard men scream; Xerxes slammed his fist down on the table.

"I want this part of the city within the hour."-he growled

"And the leader of these men sir?"-Edward asked

"I want him alive."-he hissed as he threw a table into a wall. Edward and Jasper nodded and set to overthrow this section of the city.

Their quest to conquer this sector of the city took far longer than the hour Xerxes wanted. They fought far into the night, losing man after man. Jasper was burnt in one of the fire launches but continued to fight. Xerxes was so focused on this part of Cairo that he was ignorant to the fact that the cities that his men had conquered were being taken back by the Egyptians and they were quickly gaining ground, pushing Xerxes men back towards Cairo where the main battle was wagering. Finally the Egyptians in the eastern part of the city's resources were running low, so their firing was coming slower, giving Jasper and Edward and their men the opening they needed to storm into the buildings; Edward and Jasper took the main building.

Once they entered the building they were expecting men but were shocked to see some of the fighters were women. They quickly overpowered the women and killed the men who tried to protect them; it wasn't easy because they were skilled but they were gaining ground. When all of the Egyptians were either dead or under guard they began their questioning.

"Who is the leader?"-Edward asked, but no one said anything.

"I'm going to ask one more time, who is the leader over you?"-he asked and at no response Jasper grabbed a woman by her neck, making the room shout.

"Now that we have your attention somebody want to tell us who is in charge?"-Edward asked but again no one said anything.

"Very well,"-Jasper said then stabbed her in the heart. She gasped and gurgled blood and when he released her she fell to the ground bleeding out.

"I'll kill every woman in here until I get an answer."-Jasper hissed and the looks on their faces were torn he knew between telling him and staying loyal to whoever it may be. Edward scanned the faces trying to decide who appeared to be the leader but didn't feel any of them were.

"Fine,"-Jasper hissed and grabbed another women, but before he could do anything a hooded figure in all white appeared at the top of the steps.

"Stop!"-it shouted and everyone turned to the hooded white figure as it glided down the steps towards them.

"And who are you?"-Edward asked

"I am the commander of these people. You wanted me now you have me, but only if you let her and everyone else go."-the leader said with the hood still blocking their face, muffling their voice.

"And if we don't?"-Jasper asked mockingly and before he could react the leader grabbed his dagger, kicked him in the throat making him release his hold on the woman and flipped him, twisting his arm behind his back as they dug their knee between his shoulder blades, placing the dagger at his throat. Edward was barely able to catch what happened and was stunned seeing how Jasper was the most trained and skilled soldier in all of Xerxes army.

"Release me!"-Jasper hissed but the leader just tightened their hold.

"Make me."-the leader whispered.

"This one has fire."-Xerxes said and Edward bowed his head as Jasper tried harder to get out of the leader's grasp, embarrassed Xerxes witnessed his demise.

"Release me or-"

"Or you'll what, fall by my hand again?"-the leader hissed and Jasper continued to squirm with no avail.

"Release him."-Xerxes said

"Release my men and women, let them go free and I shall release him."-the leader said.

"You cannot be serious? Do you know whose empire you are fighting against; do you know in whose presence you are in?"-Edward asked

"Do you not see that I do not give a shit!"-the leader hissed and Xerxes' arrogant face fell.

"Release him or I kill you."-he hissed as he drew his sword. The captured people spoke to the leader in their native tongue and after a while the leader nodded and released Jasper and stepped back.

"You will die for that."-he shouted as he drew his sword.

"I fear neither man nor death. Whatever happens is the divine will of Ra not you and your Xerxes."-the leader said calmly.

"You are foolish."-Edward hissed

"Yet I am the one who is getting what I want."-the leader said, turning to him.

"Which is what?"-he snorted

"My people leave with no retaliation."-the leader said.

"You cannot believe we will adhere to your outlandish demands!"-Jasper hissed outraged, but the leader didn't flinch; there was silence before Xerxes spoke.

"Release the people and grant them safe passage."-he lamented

"You cannot be serious?"-Jasper shouted

"They will regroup and come back with more forces, we _must_ kill them!"-Edward shouted

"Enough!"-Xerxes shouted and they silenced immediately.

"Do as I said and take their leader, ready him for execution."-he said

"No please I beg of you don't!"-the leader's people shouted and hollered for mercy.

"What he said shall be done. Leave and live in peace."-the leader said and the people cried as the soldiers gathered them.

"Who are you?"-Xerxes asked coming forward.

"I am Leah Clearwater, daughter of Harry Clearwater, heir to the Clearwater kingdom."-she said as she pulled the hood from over her face and Xerxes and his men were stunned, mouths gaping.

"Impossible,"-Jasper gasped

"But you are a…you are a woman!"-Edward breathed as he stepped forward, needing to be closer to her.

"_You_ are the leader, the one who trained these skilled men?"-Xerxes asked not believing.

"And women, yes I am."-she said and they looked at her and each other trying to figure out what to say or do.

"Leah,"-her people called to her.

"Get them out of here!"-Xerxes yelled and they were forced out.

"You are beautiful,"-Edward whispered as he stepped forward and reached for her face. She pulled back and spit on him.

"Do not touch me."-she hissed; Edward wiped his face and glared at her but was still in awe of her beauty and fight. Her skin was a beautiful golden brown, her hair was black with a brown tint, she was tall and lean with nice curves, her lips were like fluffy clouds and her eyes were strong and fearless, the color of honey. Edward was never one to take a woman when they conquered a land, but he never wanted one more than he did looking at Leah, daughter of Harry.

"You will die at sunrise."-Jasper said as he grabbed her neck and squeezed, furious he was taken down by a woman and in front of his men, Edward and Xerxes.

"Release her Jasper."-Edward warned and he looked at him with his hand still on her neck.

"I said release her!"-he said sternly and Jasper reluctantly released her.

"I am afraid Jasper is right, you will die at sunrise, but tonight you will sleep with me."-Xerxes said smirking and Leah and Edward's heads snapped up in horror.

"Sir, maybe I should watch her tonight; she is skilled and clever and I'd hate for her to get you while you sleep."-Edward said, but Xerxes flagged him off.

"Nonsense,"-he said as he stepped forward and ran his hand through her hair.

"You should heed his words young Xerxes."-Leah hissed, slapping his hand away.

"I do not need to worry about you getting me in my sleep because I do not plan on sleeping tonight."-he winked and turned to Edward.

"Have her in my chambers when I return. I shall enquire as to the standings of the rest of the army."-he said and left.

"Let's go sleeping beauty."-Jasper smirked, grabbing her arm and she elbowed him in the face.

"You bitch!"-he yelled, poised to hit her when Edward grabbed his arm.

"Enough Jasper, go and see that the city is ours."-Edward said and Jasper wrenched his hand back, nodded, glared a Leah and left.

"This way,"-Edward said and led Leah to a large bedroom in the adjacent building.

"Why are you doing this?"-she asked once inside.

"What,"-he asked, pacing the room.

"Why are you and your army doing this? We have done nothing to you."-she said

"Xerxes wants the world and he will get it. I am loyal to him and him only."-he said without missing a beat.

"At what cost to your soul; he wants the world and then what Edward?"-she shouted, stepping closer.

"I do not know but I will follow his orders."-he hissed

"So he orders the slaughter of men with families and their children and the rape of women and you just roll over and do it!"-she said with tears falling.

"Yes,"-Edward said not able to meet her eyes, feeling like a barbarian; he never agreed with Xerxes cruel ways but he was a loyal follower.

"You will let him rape me, you will let him kill me?"-she asked quietly.

"I do what I am told."-he said quietly as he hung his head and headed for the door.

"Then you are no better than him."-she said and turned her back silently crying. Edward looked back seeing her form shake, wanting to reach out and grab her, leaving this place, this life behind.

"I am sorry."-he whispered too low for her to hear and left the room.

When Xerxes returned he was irate at the news he'd received. Egypt was fighting back and they were winning. He lost thousands of men and thousands more were wounded; the Egyptians were pushing back towards Cairo and becoming angrier in the process. He knew he would need all their forces and would either fall or have to flee the country, but he ran from no one.

"Gather your men they'll breach the city by sunrise."-he said and stormed to his room.

"You heard him. Jasper take the archers they'll need to be ready immediately."-Edward ordered then turned to the stairs Xerxes just disappeared to his room where Leah was trapped. With Xerxes anger she would be even worse off than if he wasn't. Edward's heart squeezed and his breath came in short pants as he balled his fist tightly. He couldn't stand the thought of Xerxes _looking_ at Leah, daughter of Harry let alone what he was sure to do to her. He stormed off, up the steps and banged on Xerxes door hearing Leah screaming. The door wrenched open revealing a furious Xerxes.

"What,"-he hissed and Edward stood there not having thought of something to say when he reached the door. When he opened his mouth to speak he heard a whimper and looked behind Xerxes to see Leah trying to fix the broken strap on her dress; he'd made it just in time.

"Well!"-Xerxes shouted

"There is a problem on the western side of the city and your command is needed."-Edward said; he'd deal with the consequences of his lie later, now he wanted to keep Leah safe.

"You don't go anywhere we are not done."-Xerxes said to Leah before storming out. Leah balled up in the corner on the floor with her back to Edward as he stood there trying to think of something to say.

"I'm sure you have children to kill, so close the door behind you on your way out."-she said weakly and his face fell. He turned and closed the door softly behind him and went out to assemble the swordsmen to keep his mind occupied, happy that she was at least safe for the moment.

Luck would have it Xerxes really was needed on the western side of the city and someone was sent out to get him and by the time they were there Edward just told him someone had already came and got him, sending him on his way. Leah was safe for the night.

It was sunrise and Xerxes told Jasper to collect Leah which he did happily. When she emerged she was bound by her hands and feet, a gag around her mouth. Jasper and three guards were carrying her as she squirmed before tossing her on the bed over the fire pit. Edward's heart was pounding, his palms were sweating and he could barely breathe. Jasper poured oil all over her, laughing the whole time.

"You do have a fiery attitude, now you will have the body to match."-he smirked and stepped away to light a torch. Edward felt faint as he watched Jasper walk over to her holding the torch above her.

"Because of your crimes against me and my empire, Leah Clearwater daughter of Harry, you are sentenced to death."-Xerxes spoke from his spot next to Edward. Leah was shaking and tears were falling like a waterfall; she slowly turned her head and looked Edward square in the eyes. His heart literally stopped and he collapsed gasping, drawing everyone's attention.

"Edward are you alright?"-Xerxes asked as he knelt next to him; Jasper walked towards him with the flame in his hand and Edward looked to Leah.

"No more,"-he whispered as he eyed her.

"What,"-Xerxes asked leaning in.

"I said no more."-Edward said louder and pulled his dagger from his sheath and stabbed Xerxes in the chest.

The soldiers rushed over as did Jasper who dropped the torch and reached for his sword. He and Edward fought, each taking the brunt of forceful hits. Xerxes pulled the dagger from his chest making blood stream out and weakly ordered the men to attack Edward. The fighting went on for only minutes but it felt like hours when Edward saw soldiers with torches running pass Leah. One of them could drop the torch as they ran to get to him, setting her on fire and that fueled _his_ fire to get away from Jasper and fight his way to Leah.

"I'm getting you out of here."-he said as he picked her up and turned only to come face to face with Xerxes' army. A man came out of nowhere behind Edward, startling him and tried to take Leah from his arms, but Edward wasn't having it.

"I am Jacob Black son of William Black. Our dynasties are allies."-he said with his hands up as the army continued running towards them.

"How do I know I can trust you?"-Edward asked, holding Leah tighter.

"Look at her."- Jacob said and he did "Does she look scared of me to you?"-he asked and she didn't she looked relieved, so reluctantly he handed her to him.

"Where have you come from?"-Edward asked

"Our Kingdom was overthrown but we took it back and received word her kingdom was under siege and came to help."-he said moving behind the fire pit.

"We,"-Edward asked just as shouts rung out and an army of men, huge muscular men who looked similar to Leah, burst through the bushes and stormed out of the buildings.

"Yes we,"-Jacob said with a smirk before he ran off with Leah to take her to safety.

They fought throughout the day and into the night. Xerxes was too arrogant to surrender even with his life threatening wound Edward gave him. He had his men fight to the death and there weren't many left, maybe thirty including himself and Jasper who was wounded as well. Leah was safe in the main building with some of her people who were standing guard around her. Edward was fighting side by side with Leah's people and Jacob's kingdom.

"Surrender Xerxes you have no one left!"-Edward hollered with his arms splayed out to his side.

"Never,"-he growled, falling to his knees, struggling to stand.

"Then you will die like a fool."-Edward hissed and ran forward while pulling out his sword, leaping in the air, spinning and coming down with one final spin that took Xerxes head clear off. Edward stood over it heaving heavily and turned his eyes to Jasper.

"You think they will not kill you too?"-Jasper groaned as he waved his hand at the men standing behind Edward who knew this had to be done and let Edward handle this alone.

"And I'd deserve it after following Xerxes without fail or objection."-he said

"What about our empire Edward? With Xerxes dead it is you who is ruler!"-Jasper shouted

"What about the thousands on top of thousands of men, women and children we have killed; what about the thousands of women the men have raped?"-Edward shouted as he took some steps forward.

"You are a traitor."-Jasper hissed

"You're a fool."-Edward hissed back.

"You will never be a part of the empire ever again."-Jasper hissed, standing up to his full height, with much difficulty, as he drew his sword.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."-Edward said and charged at Jasper, dodging when his sword shot out at him and came up on Jasper's side to impale the sword through his ribcage and into heart.

"You were my brother Jasper."-he whispered as he lowered him to the ground. Jasper gulped in air and choked up blood before his eyes went dead. Edward fell over his body heaving sobs.

"Take them,"-Jacob said about the rest of the men who dropped their weapons and surrendered without incident.

Leah came to the field and saw Edward over Jasper's body and ran to him. She threw her arms around him and pulled him off of Jasper; he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"What happened to your loyalty to Xerxes and no one else?"-Leah whispered

"I have had a change of heart."-he said still sobbing, squeezing her tightly.

"When will I be killed?"-he asked and she pulled back.

"Whenever old age claims you."-she said wiping his tears.

"You are not going to kill me?"-he asked shocked.

"You have to live with what you have done, I believe that is punishment enough."-she said as he smoothed hair out of her face with his bloody hand.

"Thank you,"-he said and she smiled weakly and helped him to stand.

"Let us get you cleaned up and bandaged."-she said and she, along with two guards, helped him to the building where he was taken care of as Jacob and his men and her people burned the bodies and reclaimed their city.

_**Y-YouTube**_. Edward was watching funny fights on YouTube with the guys and they were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"Oh man that was hilarious1"-Emmett roared

"Click on another one."-Paul said

"Oh this one sounds good: Hot Chick Whoops Pale Guys Ass. This should be good."-Jasper said and clicked on it and the room hooted at the view of the female from behind.

"Damn she's got a nice ass."-Jasper said

The girl went to walk away but the guy yanked her by her hair then hit the girl in the face before punching her in the stomach. The guys cringed and kept looking away not wanting to see that.

"Wow what kind of bitch is he that he hit a girl."-Jasper said shaking his head.

"What kind of bitches are those dicks standing around watching, instigating and recording instead of doing anything?"-Paul said, disgusted men would do such a thing.

"He's lucky she's not my girlfriend or I would have beaten the shit out of him."-Edward said, getting angry just at the thought. When it came to his girl you were _not_ to touch her and if you did you'd better have good health insurance.

"Oh shit,"-Embry exclaimed as the girl slapped the shit out of the pussy.

The girl started beating the guy senseless, punching him mercilessly. He went to hit her again but was dropped by a good right hook.

"Oh man who is this chick."-Emmett laughed. Someone pulled the hot chick off of the pale guy, but she kept cussing at him and kicking her legs.

"Hey isn't that Caius?"-Embry asked and the leaned into the screen and laughed.

"Oh shit it is him!"-Jasper laughed, but it stopped abruptly when the girl was spun around to face the camera before she was put into a car before the cops got there.

"Umm…"-Emmett drawled

"What, what is it?"-Edward asked, seeing their faces; he had turned his head just when she faced the screen.

"Wasn't that…"-Paul stuttered

"Who?"-Edward asked and Jasper rewinded it. The girl faced the camera and Edward's eyes popped out.

"Leah!"-he shouted and pushed Jasper out of the chair and sat down to re-watch the video from beginning to end. It was indeed Leah. Edward was still looking at the screen long after the video stopped.

"Edward,"-Embry said quietly.

"He put his hands on Leah."-he said confused "He put his hands ON MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!"-he roared just when the doorbell rang. Emmett went to answer it, happy to get out of the room.

"Leah!"-he squeaked and at hearing her name Edward jumped out of his seat and flew downstairs.

"Hey Ed-"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"-he shouted when he was in front of her.

"What are you talking about?"-she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell me Caius hit you? Why didn't you tell me you got into a fight with a _man_?"-he shouted and her face dawned recognition and she bit her lip. The guys came downstairs, watching Edward seethe.

"I didn't want you to get mad at me or for you to get into any trouble."-she said quietly and his face softened.

"Why would I get mad at you?"-he asked

"I don't know; I used to get into fights all the time and you always went on and on about how wrong it was and I guess I didn't want you to be mad at me."-she shrugged and he hugged her tightly, kissing her head.

"Leah a man put his hands on you the only thing I'm mad at is that you didn't tell me."-he said into her hair.

"So you're not mad at me?"-she asked and he pulled back shaking his head. "How did you find out?"-she asked

"We were watching fight videos on YouTube and yours came up."-he said and she was annoyed that someone was recording and posted it.

"Emmett could you…"-she asked and he nodded.

"Sure thing; I'll have it off by the end of the day."-he said

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"-she asked Edward nervously, knowing how protective he is over her and when he didn't say anything she shoved him.

"Edward,"-she called

"If a girl hit me what would you do?"-he asked

"Beat the shit out of her."-she said without missing a beat.

"Exactly,"-he grinned

"No Edward,"-she said

"Bu-"

"I said no. I handled it, it's done."-she said crossing her arms and he balled his fist, having a stare off.

"Fine!"-he relented and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good now come on I want to see Ice Age."-she said, pulling his arm and he groaned, but followed her out.

They spent the day at the movies and hugging in the park, but Edward remembered he had something to do, so he dropped Leah off at his house and went to take care of it.

"Why are Paul and Jasper going with you?"-Leah asked as the three headed out the door.

"Oh we uh it's a lifting job. Yeah we have to help somebody finish moving."-Edward said and they ran out the door and into the car, peeling out.

Leah knew he was lying but they were men and men are stupid so she ignored them. She hung out with Emmett and Embry at his place while they were gone.

"Oh Emmett did you take the video off?"-she asked

"The program should be just finishing up. Come on let's check."-he said and the three went upstairs and went on YouTube.

"Yup it's gone and I put a virus in their account so it won't be back either."-Emmett said and Leah hugged him.

"Well while we're up here let's watch some more fight videos."-Embry said as he clicked on some videos. They watched videos for half an hour when one caught Emmett's eye.

"What's that one: Crazy Ass guy Beats Douche. It was posted ten minutes ago and already has ten thousand views."-he said as Embry clicked on it. The crazy guy was obvious with his hair in all different places and he was laughing hysterically as he pummeled the douche.

"Damn he's whooping that guys ass!"-Leah shouted as they laughed.

"_That's right Edward whoop his ass!"_-a very familiar voice said in the background.

"Was that-"

"_Oh man this is so going on YouTube_."-another familiar voice said as the cameraman walked around to face the camera at the crazy guy, making Leah, Emmett and Embry gasp.

"He didn't,"-she said

"Oh yes he did."-Embry and Emmett laughed.

"_So you like hitting women huh? Well you messed with the wrong man's girlfriend you peice of shit_!"-Edward shouted as he stomped Caius in the gut. Sirens were heard in the background.

"_Oh shit the cops let's go_!"-Jasper yelled and everyone cleared out and the three hopped into the car.

"_Leah never finds out am I clear_?"-Edward said as he pulled off and the video ended. There was laughter downstairs as the three culprits came in. Leah charged downstairs with Embry and Emmett on her heals.

"Hey baby!"-Edward gushed as he scooped her up and kissed her fiercely.

"You're in a good mood; I take it the move went well."-she said breathlessly when he put her down.

"Oh yeah,"-Paul smirked and the three were oblivious to Embry and Emmett giving them dramatic gestures behind Leah's back for them to stop talking.

"Oh well that's good, but you have to see this fight video we just found."-she said smiling and led them upstairs. Edward happily skipped the steps and sat Leah in his lap.

"So who's fighting?"-he asked

"Oh you'll see."-she said as she hit play. The three culprits got quiet and Edward cussed. When the video was over Leah turned in his lap to look at him.

"So do you know who that was?"-she asked

"Uh…"-Edward said and tossed her to Embry and took off down the stairs and out the front door.

"Edward get your ass back here!"-she shouted as she chased after him.

When she finally caught him they were unaware of the group of people on the porch of the house they were in front of and later on that night yet another video of Leah and Edward fighting was posted to YouTube, only this time each other…and Leah won.

_**Z-Zoo **_"Come on Edward please."-Leah begged

"I said no Leah. You don't need me to go with you."-he said

"But I want to go with you."-she pouted and he just couldn't say no after that.

"Fine I'll go."-he said and kissed her pouty lips making her smile.

"Good, we'll leave at 9am I want to get there early."-she said, gave him one more kiss and left.

"You know you're screwed right?"-Alice asked giggling.

"Yeah I know."-he sighed

"Good luck son."-Carlisle said, holding back a laugh.

"I'm going hunting."-Edward mumbled and left.

The next day Leah was at the Cullen's at 9am sharp wearing pigtails, uggs, short shorts and a racer back tank looking every bit of adorable and hot.

"Why don't we just skip the zoo?"-Edward said huskily as his eyes darkened as he looked her over.

"Nuh huh I want to go to the zoo we can play wild kingdom later."-she said as she pecked him on the lips and turned to leave.

"See you guys!"-she called and they waved.

"Good luck,"-they said to Edward and he scowled at them seeing them make fun of him in their minds. When the door closed he heard them laugh and called them names under his breath.

Leah was giddy the whole time they were there and drug him from exhibit to exhibit to see all the cute and scary animals. She was having a really good time not knowing how miserable Edward was and not because he hated animals either.

"Oh come on Edward it's not that bad."-she pouted and he sighed feeling bad he was ruining her fun.

"I'm sorry love."-he said and kissed her just as her stomach growled.

"Come on let's get you something to eat."-he chuckled and bought her food from each restaurant not wanting to startle the workers at how much it would have been if he'd just ordered her food from one. She ate her food chatting happily about the animals and showing him her pictures she'd taken. He was happy he could make her happy and loved how content she seemed and things had been going good so far, so he brushed off his worries and enjoyed his time with his fiancé.

When she was done eating she wanted to see the Rhinos, so he clasped her hand into his and they headed out to the Rhinos looking like the happy couple they were. With his worries pushed aside he was really enjoying himself and stopped to pose for pictures by the fences with some of the animals they saw on their way to the Rhino exhibit. It was when they got to the exhibit did his fears return.

"Wow they're huge, too bad you don't eat Rhino these fuckers would fill you up for weeks."-Leah said laughing as she skipped up to the fence to take a picture of the Rhino family.

"Edward let me get a picture of you wi-Edward?"-she called when she turned around and he wasn't there. Edward didn't not want to go to the zoo because he hated it or disliked animals, he didn't want to go in fear he'd find them appetizing.

"Edward where a-"she stopped when she heard screams and spun around with wide eyes.

"Edward,"-she whispered, dropping her camera; she never thought about the fact that he might find some of the animals tasty and apparently a Rhino was his breaking point. He had purposely gone hunting last night to ensure he wouldn't be thirsty but the Rhinos were just too much for him. Edward had leapt into the exhibit and was munching down on the baby while hissing and growling at the momma and poppa Rhinos that were charging him. When his eyes rolled in the back of his head Leah heard him moan and cussed, pulling out her phone.

"Carlisle Edward jumped into the Rhino exhibit and is draining the baby in front of everyone!"-she shouted over the screams; he told her they'd be right there and hung up. Edward was so into his feed he didn't see the momma feet from him; Leah cussed, sent up a quick prayer and ran and jumped over the fence, tackling the momma and standing guard over Edward.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?"-she screamed as she shoved the poppa back and growled.

"Mmmmmm it taste so good."-he moaned and Leah saw a flash then next she knows she's flying through the woods surrounding the zoo. The Cullens made jokes about Edward eating the animals but never imagined he'd actually do it, so when they got the call they flashed to the zoo to collect both Leah and Edward.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"-Rosalie screamed as she threw him on the ground outside the mansion. Edward was licking his face with a huge smile.

"Who knew they taste so good."-he said still in his feeding haze. Esme walked over to him and slapped him across the face, snapping him out of it.

"Sorry dear you were still in a feeding haze."-she apologized

"What, how'd we get home?"-he asked as he stood and brushed himself off; the Cullen children hissed while Leah walked up and slapped the shit out of him.

"I already snapped out of it!"-he exclaimed, grabbing his face.

"I know, I wanted you to be conscious when I slapped you."-she growled

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"-he shouted

"Maybe you should come in here and find out."-Jasper called from the living room where he and Carlisle were watching the tv screen. Edward came in and chocked when he saw a blurry video of himself leaping over the fence and eating a Rhino then Leah standing guard trying to keep the parents of the Rhino he was drinking from stomping him.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"-Leah said crossing her arms.

"I told you I didn't want to go to the zoo."-he shrugged

* * *

_**AN:**_ _Hope you like! It took me so long to UD b/c I couldn't figure out what to do with W, but alas my Leah & Edward is over. I had a lot of fun writing this and plan on making 2-3 full stories M-Missing being one of them, forgot the others. I went to write for my other stories starting with BNB & wound up making a story about Leah & Edward lol, so I had to delete it & I need to purge myself from writing about these two & get back into my lovely Blackwater & Leah's next pairing for this collection. I want to write a story around them being Greek mythology so I think I might start writing some sample chaps for that & if I like it start it, but UD for all my other stories this week & maybe a short new one I've had for a while._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…I'm not even going to say anything witty today b/c I'm still shocked & disgusted at the Batman shooting smh & he rigged his house so that when someone came in to turn off a stereo he rigged to blast music the same time he was shooting at the theater it would detonate and blow up the building. I was still reeling from the perv from PR who tried to get that little girl smh. The world we live in, sad & a shame *sigh*_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Learning The Alphabet with Leah: The Doctor is In**_

_A Leah and Carlisle Story_

_**A-Accident. **_It was surprisingly a quiet day at the Hospital with only minor injuries or superficial sicknesses coming into the emergency room. Carlisle was all up to date with his paper work, so he decided to volunteer for rounds and chat with patients and staff. He had been a doctor for centuries and had seen everything there is to see and had been hit on by thousands of patients, so the things he saw during rounds and the advances the women made were nothing new to him. Although he'd never wish this life on anyone, he was lonely and often times when loneliness became overbearing he would make rounds to find a terminally ill woman who was on her last leg that he could turn and spend the rest of his undead life with. Although today wasn't one of those days, he still kept his eyes and ears open in case he came across someone.

None of the women he'd seen through the years have been the right one or had a nice enough spirit, so he never attempted to turn anyone, heck he wasn't even sure he could without wanting to drain her entirely. He'd never had human blood in his new life and was an expert at not falling to temptations, centuries of practice didn't hurt either, but he still was unsure if he'd be able to stop if he attempted to turn someone. The woman didn't even need to be his mate as in wife just a mate as in companion. After centuries of loneliness and looking he started to resign himself to his lonely existence and figured there just wasn't anyone out there for him and he felt a little relieved; now he wouldn't have to force someone into an entirely different life, one they might not survive.

After rounds he went outside just to think and pass the time, when suddenly a car swerved and lost control, slamming into another car and loud booms could be heard as a massive pileup happened right before his eyes. The hospital emptied out and doctors and nurses rushed out with gurneys and medical supplies. Carlisle sped over, not at human speed but not vampire either. When there is a tragedy or chaotic situations humans miss things like a man moving as fast as a car.

People were screaming, doctors and nurses were running and others were praying as limbs were everywhere. He needed to use his vampire strength on more then one car because the doors were jammed or twisted and the fire department had yet to arrive. A lot of the people were unconscious and unfortunately some were so badly injured they wouldn't be able to save them and some were already dead.

They were rushing in and out; the cops and fire department finally showed up and got the onlookers back while firefighters used the Jaws of Life to peel people out of their vehicles. Carlisle had got out more people than everyone combined and felt since the fire department was there and getting the last few people out of the vehicles he'd be more useful in the operating room. When he turned to go back inside he heard a very faint heartbeat coming from one of the cars where they thought they cleared everyone out. He swiftly moved to the car and had to lift a few other parts off of it that had landed on top from other cars. When he heard the heart almost stop completely he used vampire speed and strength to rip the top of the car open.

"I need help over here!"-he called and three doctors and two firefighters came running. Inside the car was a man and he was trapped by a sharp piece of metal that was cutting into his abdomen with blood pouring out around it. He had lost _a lot_ of blood and Carlisle could smell death coming from his pours.

They tried to peel the metal back, but saw if they did the sudden loss of pressure would ensure his death, but if he stayed impaled any longer he would die also. Carlisle knew either way this man wasn't going to live and as their eyes locked the man though weak and dying held recognition in his eyes and used what little strength he had to motion for Carlisle to lean down.

"Save her, I know you can. By any means."-the man gurgled and Carlisle pulled back not sure who he was referring to and looked at the man and recognized him as Quileute council member Harry Clearwater. They looked at each other and Carlisle knew the nation knew of the vampire world and that he wasn't just requesting that he save someone in surgery, he was giving him permission to change them. Harry jerked and sputtered blood and grabbed Carlisle's arm.

"By _any_ means."-he wheezed and then his heartbeat stopped and his eyes faded. Out of all the people who Carlisle has seen die this one meant more because Harry knew, he knew who and what he was _and_ asked him to turn someone he loved into the very thing his people hated.

"Oh no no no!"-one of the nurses cried, overwhelmed.

"Hurry,"-a doctor yelled as they held out hope they would be able to save him, but Carlisle knew otherwise. He didn't even know who Harry was talking about but listened and was able to hear a faint heartbeat, but it was straining.

"There's someone else in here!"-he exclaimed and he and the firemen carefully searched the car and peeled back metal and debris. Carlisle used his nose and ears to find the passenger lodged under the crushed center of the car and saw a hand lying limply from under the ruble. He hurriedly peeled the steal away and his heart broke when he saw a female contorted and covered in blood.

He used his speed and got her out from the car and placed her on a gurney. He looked at her and knew right away she was Harry's daughter and even with her blood and injuries she was beautiful.

"We need to get her to the operating room."-a doctor shouted and wheeled her away.

Carlisle followed behind and held her hand the whole way. He let her go only when he had to prepare for surgery. He walked over to the operating table she lay upon and for a brief moment one of her eyes partially opened and he heard her heart rate pick up as she blindly looked around.

"Dad...dad…where is my dad?"-she struggled to say.

"You were badly injured in a car accident and we need to operate on you. Do you know where you are?"-Carlisle asked Harry's daughter softly. She looked panicked and unsure.

"No,"-she cried and he stroked her bloody, oiled hair.

"Don't worry it's ok. Can you tell me your name?"-he asked as the anesthesiologist put a mask over her face.

"Leah…Clearwater,"-she breathed as her eye began to close as the gas took effect.

"Don't worry Leah I'll take care of you."-Carlisle whispered before they got to work on her.

Although he has always given one hundred percent on every patient he's worked on, he paid extra attention to Leah and tried his best and used all of his knowledge to save her. There was something about her that was just…_right_. After the surgery they moved her to the intensive care unit and Carlisle found it difficult and nerve racking to be away from her as he continued to work on the other pile up victims.

Although the surgery went well her injuries were too severe and she would be dead by morning. They were trying to make her as comfortable as possible in her final hours and her family had come to see her but were too devastated at the loss of Harry and now Leah's impending death. They were so distressed they had to go home but vowed to be back before morning to be with her in her final hours.

When Carlisle was finished with his last patient he went to Leah's room and sat by her bedside. He caressed her face as he listened to her slowing, struggling heartbeat. Harry gave him permission, begged him to save his daughter and he couldn't think of life ahead of him with her dead or not beside him. He'd heard of vampires becoming attached to their mates or prey at one look but now that he felt it he was overwhelmed. He continued to watch her and when it became more difficult for her to breathe and her heart would skip beats at a time he knew, he knew what had to be done and he knew what he'd silently promised Harry. After all these years, all these centuries of searching and finally beginning to accept his life, he'd finally found his mate, but it was bitter sweet. But, he'd be there for her every step and be patient as she learned her new life. His only hope was that she accepted him as he'd already accepted her, pledged his life.

When he heard the family in the lobby and saw the painful, weak expression on her face he knew it was time. He leaned forward and gently pushed her hair to the side.

"I'll take care of you, I promise."-he whispered before biting down on her neck. She flinched but could make no other move as he poured his venom into her bloodstream then licked it sealed.

It was easier than he'd thought but now he was completely devoted and connected to her; he could feel their lives intertwining as his venom flowed through her bloodstream. He moved her hair back in place, kissed her cheek, stood and moved towards the door when he heard the family coming.

He left the family alone with her and not an hour later did he hear screams coming from her room. He raced with the medical team and went through the motions of trying to revive her before calling the time of death.

"I am so sorry for your loss."-he said but they were sobbing uncontrollably and unaware he was still there. He left the room and although he knew she was changing he mourned her death: in pain to be without her if only for three days and mourned the end of her normal life and prayed she'd be able to live with the new.

The family held her funeral along with her father's two days later and Carlisle waited in the shadows as he watched the burial of both Clearwaters. Although he hated to do it, once the family was long gone he went to Leah's grave and dug her up, gently pulled her body from the coffin, laid her down on the ground to rebury the coffin and reset the flowers over her grave.

"I promise to take care of her."-he said to Harry's grave then carried Leah away, leaving Forks to await her awakening into her life of the undead.

_**B-Boyfriend. **_To the sheer horror of her parents, Leah was in her rebellious stage; they hoped it was a stage. She partied hard, dated bad boys and didn't speak more than two words to her parents who she saw as an embarrassment and cash flow. They were praying that she would grow out of it soon and for the last few weeks it seemed as though she did. They just prayed it wasn't the calm before the storm.

They were washing up for dinner at the Clearwater house as Sue and Harry finished up in the kitchen and setting the table when the bell rang.

"Seth get the door will you!"-Harry called and Seth huffed and ran down stairs to answer it.

"Why am I always the one to get the door?"-he grumbled to himself.

"Because you live here rent free."-Harry called and Seth rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Hey Billy, hey Sarah, hey Jake."-Seth said as he stepped aside and let them in.

"How are you sweetie?"-Sarah asked as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine,"-he said and discretely wiped his face.

"Where's your mom?"-she laughing having seen him.

"In the kitchen. Mom, dad the Blacks are here!"-he shouted and Billy chuckled.

"Boy what did I tell you about shouting when we have guest?"-Sue chastised as she and Harry entered the living room.

"So it's ok for him to yell when you don't have guest?"-Billy chuckled

"Yes; we know our kids are barbarians but other people don't need to know that."-Harry said and they laughed. Seth rolled his eyes and motioned for Jacob to follow him to his room.

"I made a lemon meringuepie just for you Harry."-Sarah said and his eyes almost watered.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"-he said and she slapped his arm as he kissed her cheek.

"If you want her you can have her."-Billy said and she slapped him in the head.

"Good she'll take Harry and I'll take you. You and I'd be trading up Billy."-Sue smiled and Harry fake growled and bit her neck making her giggle.

"Come help me finish in the kitchen."-Sue said and she and Sarah went back to the kitchen.

"That's code for come tell me what stupid things your husband has done this week and I'll tell you about mines."-Billy said as he and Harry walked to the couch and watched the news. Sarah and Sue laughed because it was true.

About a half an hour later dinner was ready and they had just yelled for the kids to come down and the men to come and eat.

"That's just sick. How can a man sign off on his sixteen year old daughter to marry a fifty year old man? I would have broken his neck as soon as he showed up at my door."-Harry said, shaking his head at the story they just saw on the news, as he and Billy walked into the dining room.

"I don't know but I'd help you as long as you'd help me. Deal?"-Billy said with his hand out.

"Deal,"-Harry said and they chuckled and took their seats as their kids came in.

"Leah honey you look nice today."-Sue complimented. Her and Harry threw looks of relief at each other. They were just glad she wore actual clothes and not scraps of fabric and her hair was its normal color only highlighted by a color people actually grow, not that orange stuff she wore two months ago.

"Yeah you almost look human."-Seth said and she threw a biscuit at him.

"Hey kill your brother later when we aren't at the dinner table."-Harry said

"You do look nice Leah, but I have to admit I like your miniskirts better; it's easier to see up your skirt."-Jacob smirked and Harry chocked on his food and glared at him.

"No killing at the table only goes for the kids…not me."-Harry said and Jacob looked at Billy who shrugged and kept eating then his mom who shook her head.

"Sorry,"-he mumbled as he hid his smile. They got back to dinner, used to their children taunting each other. Sue noticed Leah kept fidgeting and seemed nervous.

"Leah are you alright?"-Sue asked just when the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting more company?"-Sarah asked

"No, Seth,"-Harry said and Seth rolled his eyes, sighed dramatically and went to answer the door.

"Can I help you?"-he said as he eyed a tall white man around forty years old with blond hair, holding flowers in his hand.

"Yes I'm looking for-"

"Carlisle!"-Leah gushed and pushed Seth out of the way and jumped into his arms. Seth's mouth dropped open when the two began to make out right in front of him. Everyone else came to see what the commotion was all about and adopted the same look as Seth when they reached the front door.

"I didn't think you'd make it."-Leah smiled as they pulled back from eating each other's faces.

"Of course I made it."-he smiled a dazzling smile and pecked her lips.

"Who the hell is this?"-Harry roared. Leah turned to her audience with a bright nervous smile as she clung to Carlisle's arm.

"Dad, mom this is Carlisle…my fiancé."-she said and there were gasp from the women, oh shits from the boys and a slew of cuss words from the men.

"Remember that agreement we made about a half an hour ago?"-Harry asked Billy, eyes still burning into Carlisle.

"Yup,"-Billy said eyeing him too.

"Time to make good on it."-Harry said and jumped at Carlisle, tackling him to the ground. Everyone was shouting and Leah was trying to pry her father off of her fiancé. They were rolling on the ground fighting and Billy moved Leah out of the way only to jump in the pile and help Harry attempt to beat Carlisle to death.

Their wives were shouting while Seth and Jacob tried and failed to break them up. Luckily Levi and Quil Sr. happened to be driving by and saw the commotion in the Clearwater doorway, backed up and ran to break up the fight. Harry was all but foaming at the mouth and Billy was only slightly better; flowers were everywhere. Leah ran over to Carlisle to make sure he was alright.

"How could you dad!"-she cried but Harry acted as if she wasn't even there and continued to struggle against Levi and Seth as Billy struggled against Quil Sr. and Jacob.

"Somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?"-Levi asked as Harry stopped fighting only to begin pacing.

"He's a pedophile that's what's going on!"-Harry seethed and Quil Sr. and Levi looked at him bewildered.

"Wait a minute, what?"-Quil Sr. breathed.

"I think I should explain."-Carlisle said as he kissed Leah's head and stepped forward in front of her. Quil Sr. and Levi put two and two together at that exchange.

"Did you just kiss her?"-Levi asked as he pointed at Leah.

"Yes she _is_ my fiancé."-Carlisle said. There was a pause and then Quil Sr. and Levi tackled Carlisle and the screaming and Leah trying to break up the fight started all over again. Harry and Billy appeared to be breaking it up until Leah noticed they were actually helping Quil Sr. and Levi beat Carlisle. She was pulled back this time by Seth and passed to Sue who gave her a stern look indicating she'd better keep her ass right where it was as the boys tried and failed even more this time to break up the fight. All the men continued to fight and wound up tumbling down the stairs and rolled around on the lawn.

Thankfully Charlie was on patrol and brought his cruiser to a screeching halt and he and his partner jumped out of the car and ran over to the ball of fist and kicks. It took some doing but with the help of Seth and Jacob, Charlie and his partner were able to get the situation under control and separate the men. The block had emptied out and everyone was on their porches and lawns watching and Seth and Jacob's friends were even in the yard now, standing next to them.

"What in the world is going on here?"-Charlie yelled as he and everyone else caught their breath. Harry looked ready to kill as did the other three men, Sue and Sarah looked shocked but Sue looked furiously at her daughter who was crying, so Charlie went to go over to Leah to see if she was ok, but the white man they were fighting with beat him to it and rushed over to her, hugging her.

Sue beat Carlisle in the head and Sarah kicked him in his legs, so then the women started fighting with him and Seth and Jacob were able to break them up far more easily than the men, but not before they got in some really good hits.

"Damn I'm tired!"-Jacob wheezed as he grabbed his back and cracked it.

"What the hell has gotten into everybody and who the hell are you?"-Charlie roared

"Ask him he's the one that's trying to take my little girls virginity!"-Harry seethed as he pointed at Carlisle. Charlie thought he misheard.

"What do y-"-Charlie started confused but was cut off and Seth's friends Quil Jr. and Embry were watching intently, shocked.

"I have taken nothing that Leah hasn't given to me of her own free will in a show of our love."-Carlisle said as he smiled lovingly at Leah and Seth and Jacob's eyes widened and they along with Quil Jr. and Embry jumped on Carlisle and began to beat him. Seth aimed knee after knee into Carlisle's crotch to insure he was never _given_ anything from Leah again.

The men, Charlie and his partner broke up the fight and separated the boys. By this point Charlie was so confused and even further from figuring out what happened and what the hell was going on than he was when he and his partner first arrived. He huffed and gasped for air as he fixed his disheveled hair and faced the group of men and boys who were beginning to look restless.

"Harry, guys I've know you for years and _never_ have I _ever_ seen you act in such a manner and in front of your children. I'm sure whatever it is _cannot_ be that bad."-Charlie said

"He's about what forty years old and has just proudly announced that he and Leah are engaged, so yes I do think this is _that_ serious."-Harry said and Charlie's eyes widened and he formed an o with his mouth when he realized what Harry's last statement about Leah's virginity meant and that he hadn't misheard. After his shock wore off Charlie slowly turned towards Carlisle.

"Did I mishear what he said? I _must_ have misheard what he said."-he said as his hand hovered over his gun. He was Harry's best friend so Leah was his daughter by default.

"No you didn't."-Carlisle said and tried to move to Leah but Sue and Sarah were blocking her.

"Leah and I are getting married. In two weeks."-he said and everyone's eyes widened at this bit of news as Charlie gasped and jumped on Carlisle and began to beat him up and Harry, Billy, Levi and Quil Sr. joined in on the fighting. So there was a group of men rolling on the lawn fighting, bloody and bruised. Seth, Jacob and their friends waited to be tagged in. They were shouting and hurling insults at Carlisle as more police and ambulances pulled up; it was pure chaos.

"I guess that means you guys don't approve?"-Leah sniffled and Sue and Sarah looked at her like she was crazy and dragged her in the house as they called the other wives and grab their purses to gather bail money for their husbands.

**C-Cravings. **It was two in the morning and Leah was sound asleep, but suddenly she stirred and bolted upright in bed.

"Carlisle, Carlisle come quick!"-she screeched. Carlisle flashed from his study into his and Leah's bedroom and he could have sworn his heart actually beat. He burst into the room with less grace than you'd expect from a vampire and flashed over to her side.

"What is it? Is it the baby? Are you hurt? Did your water break?"-he exclaimed and went to pick her up, but stopped at the bored look on her face.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"-she deadpanned

"You screamed my name."-he said confused.

"Yeah, to get you up here to go to the store."-she said like he was slow. He just looked at her for a few seconds before sighing and dropping his head. He should have known she just wanted something to eat. Ever since she moved into her final trimester his wife has been screaming every chance she gets for him to get her something that she was craving no matter the hour. He smiled at his demanding wife.

"What would you like love?"-he asked and she smiled sheepishly.

"A few steaks, corndogs and four gallons of mint chocolate ice cream."-she said and he chuckled; a pregnant wolf was even worse than just a wolf or a pregnant woman. Her appetite was astounding and all over the place. She was also moody; she goes from angry and demanding to sweet and shy.

"I'll be right back."-he smiled, kissed her forehead and left in a flash. There wasn't anyone open with the foods she wanted in Washington so he ended up going to Chicago to acquire her things and hurried back. When he got home and went into their room she was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead and headed for the door to let her rest.

"Carlisle,"-Leah called sleepily and he turned to see her sitting up and sniffing the air. He smiled and held the many bags up and she smiled, clapped and held her hands out. He chuckled and set her all up with her food and left her to eat.

One day he was in the middle of surgery when someone came on the speaker to the operating room.

"Carlisle you have an emergency call on line one."-the nurse said and Carlisle hurriedly but cautiously handed over his tools to the other surgeon and rushed to the phone on the other side of the room.

"Hello,"-he said concerned.

"Carlisle,"-it was Leah and he began to get excited thinking her water broke.

"Where are you? Just breathe sweetheart and I'll be there in a flash. Call Edward and have him meet me here."-he said and was about to hang up go get her and rush back.

"What are you going on about?"-she asked and that's when he realized she had _actually_ called the operating room because she was craving something. He sighed and shook his head.

"Leah baby, tell me you didn't call me in the middle of surgery because you're having cravings."-he sighed

"Oh, so I'm not as important as your patients?"-she cried and he sighed and rubbed his face. If it was possible for vampires to be tired _he_ was _tired_.

"I didn't say that Leah."-he said

"Yes you did! You said I'm fat and ugly and not important."-she cried and he held in a laugh at her version of their conversation.

"Honey I never said those things and I would never think or say that about you. I love you sweetheart."-he cooed

"You promise,"-she sniffled

"Yes I promise."-he smiled

"So that means you'll pick up some grilled chicken, raw deer and fry bread on your way home?"-she said and he laughed that time. Her appetite has also slightly changed to her craving more raw foods than she would usually eat, he guessed due to the baby being half vampire.

"Yes I'll pick it up and set it up nicely for you when I get home, ok?"-he said

"Ok, love you."-she said and he could hear her smile.

"Love you too,"-he smiled and hung up and went back to the patient.

"So the wife is going through her final craving stages I see."-the surgeon laughed as he handed Carlisle back his tools.

"Is she ever."-he said and finished up and made his way to get the things Leah asked for.

A few days later while Leah slept, Carlisle was in the yard watching owls and comparing their behaviors for his notes.

"Carlisle, oh my God Carlisle come quick!"-Leah screeched. He sighed and hung his head and went to move but decided for _once_ he'd ignore her for the moment and finish watching the owls before he decided to go to her. She screeched a few more times before quieting down. It was about an hour later when he finally went back into the house up to their room. When he entered he saw Leah on the ground clutching her stomach with her face masked in pain. His venom drained form his face as he flashed over and scooped her up, panicked.

"Leah, oh my goodness what happened?"-he exclaimed

"I called you."-she cried as she clung to him.

"I thought you were just craving something."-he said on the verge of hysterics. When she screamed he flashed out of the house and to the hospital. When he got there he called Edward who was there in a flash and assisted him and delivering he and Leah's first baby.

The entire reservation seemed to be in the room cooing and fussing over the new born and Leah.

"I hate to do it but it's time for everyone to leave. They both need their rest and I'd like to have my family back."-Carlisle announced with a smile and they groaned and grumbled as they exited, kissed the baby and Leah and pat Carlisle on the back in congratulations. Later on, Edward came in to check on the new family.

"How is everything?"-he asked quietly as he peeked at the baby sleeping soundly in its crib; Leah "asked" Carlisle run and get the crib from the house.

"Mother and baby are doing just fine."-Carlisle whispered smiling from his spot in Leah's bed where he held her close as she slept, feeling nothing but pure love and completion with his family safely under his watch and sleeping peacefully.

"You know she's going to get you for ignoring her when she called for you right?"-Edward asked as he held in a laugh so he wouldn't wake Leah or the baby. Carlisle's face dropped as he realized Edward was right. He looked down at Leah and saw a smirk on her face. Even in her sleep she was plotting his demise.

* * *

_**AN:**_ _Hope you like! I'm glad you guys enjoyed Leah & Edward & I've picked which stories I'll continue once I get the chance, but now it's on to Leah and Carlisle. Thanks for the adds, faves, alerts, comments they were much loved. _

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll make Justin Beiber take more shirtless pics of himself. Can you believe he posted 3 shirtless pics of himself as if somebody wants to see that! For one he looks just like a girl so I'm sure that had to be awkward when someone first saw the pics & the girl had no boobs and second he has no body fat and zero muscle. What was he showing off b/c I sure couldn't tell you and to post 3 of them…come on now J Beib at least hit the gym first smh. I'm embarrassed for him lol._


	10. Chapter 10

**Learning The Alphabet with Leah: The Doctor is In**

_**A Leah and Carlisle Story**_

_**D-Dangerous**_. When you think of Carlisle you think happy, kind, sincere, gentle, forgiving etc. but what you don't think is dangerous. However, when Bella continued to cause more trouble in her pursuit of Edward and his wife was hurt, that was the very word used to describe him.

"This is the _last_ time Bella, the last damn time we protect you or clean up your mess. The last fucking time!"-Leah seethed as she paced back and forth by the fire that burned the remains of the vampires that were after Bella and killed two humans in the process.

"That's enough Leah."-Edward hissed as he hugged a sobbing Bella closer to him.

"I think we should all calm down. The most important thing is that everyone is safe and although I wish it didn't have to come to this at least those who sought to harm Bella are dead."-Carlisle said

"Depends on how you look at it."-Leah scoffed as she looked at Bella who sobbed harder.

"I will _not_ tell you again-"

"No you won't!"-Leah and Edward yelled at each other as they got in each other's faces.

"Son, Leah, please."-Carlisle said

"Edward back your ass up."-Seth growled as he came back from putting on his shorts and stood next to Leah, slightly in front of her. Edward backed up and pulled Bella back to him.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."-Bella sniffled with her head down.

"No it isn't Bella you didn't ask for this."-Carlisle said as he put his hand on her shoulder; she smiled and nodded.

"Like hell it isn't! And stop with the pitiful I'm an innocent victim act you're worse than Taylor Swift."-Leah growled

"Leah-"

"No Leah is right Carlisle. Bella has caused enough trouble and I think it's time she leaves our family alone. Edward tells her she's not safe with him, she follows him around, they break up, she gets into trouble so he can get her out of it. We left the fucking country and she bought a plane ticket. She's trouble, she's selfish, she's obsessed and she needs to go. "-Rosalie said and Emmett nodded. Bella looked shocked and a little embarrassed and turned to Alice who turned her head and looked down, Jasper remained emotionless. The pack crossed their arms and shook their heads tiredly.

"Bella is a part of this family; she is Edward's mate."-Carlisle reasoned

"She's every guy within a ten mile radius mate."-Leah scoffed and Rosalie laughed.

"Let's just go home."-Carlisle said and everyone began to clear out.

"She is _not_ coming back to my house. Take her ass home where she belongs."-Leah said as she turned and walked away.

"Leah,"-Carlisle went to go after her but Seth put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"I think you should let her cool off."-he said and Carlisle nodded as Seth jogged to catch up to his sister.

"Edward take Bella home."-Carlisle said and Edward picked up a crying Bella and dashed off.

Carlisle sighed and decided to walk home at a human pace to ensure Leah had time to cool off. He was a peaceful guy and only wanted his family safe and happy and if Edward was interested in Bella then she was family, at least to him she was. He decided to pick some flowers on his way home to give to Leah.

He got home an hour later and his family was all over the house and up in their rooms; Leah's pack was just leaving.

"How is she?"-he asked no one in particular.

"Good luck,"-Quil chuckled and pat him on the back as he and the pack left the house laughing. Carlisle sighed and slowly made his way upstairs; he could feel Jasper pushing bravery at him with each step he took. He knocked on the bedroom door before poking his head in. Leah was sitting by the open window as the cold winter air blew in with a light cover draped around her. He walked over to her and extended the flowers with a small smile. She took them and placed them on the table without even looking at him so he sighed.

"Leah, sweetheart-"

"You have to stop this Carlisle."-she said cutting him off.

"Stop what?"-he asked confused.

'You have to stop trying to please everyone. I know you are kindhearted and compassionate and hate to see anyone is distress regardless who they are, but there comes a point where you need to step up and put your foot down."-she said

"I only want what's best for my family."-he said and she turned to look at him.

"What's best for your family, what's best for me your wife is that you man up. I love you Carlisle, I love your personality and your love of life and all creations, but not everything is flowers and bunnies. I'm tired of feeling like the man in our relationship."-she said

"I know,"-he sighed and she pulled him down to sit in front of her and held his hands.

"Bella doesn't love Edward."-she said and his head snapped up, but she put her hand up silencing him before he could speak.

"You feel obligated to look after her because she's with Edward. But, Bella loves what he can _do_ for her not _him_. She loves that he can make her immortal and perfect like every other vampire."-she said

"We aren't perfect."-he said

"I know that but she doesn't and refuses to listen. She wants to become one more than anything and will stop at nothing to get it regardless of how Edward or anyone else feels or who gets hurt. She is using Edward and he is going to get hurt if someone doesn't say something, if _you_ don't say something. He might work my nerves but I don't want that for him. Everything she does causes problems and puts everyone at risk then she just cries or apologizes and everyone makes it seem as if it wasn't her fault and makes excuses for her. _You_ are the man of this family and if you don't step up as the man of this family you won't have one left because we'll all be dead from something she did."-she said and caressed his face. He leaned his forehead on hers and thought about her words and sighed. She was right but he just didn't have an angry, hateful, conflicting or dangerous bone in his body…or so he thought.

"I'll try,"-he said

"That's all I ask."-she smiled and kissed him; he kissed her back then pulled her up and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close and nibbled and kissed her neck as they watched the snow for the rest of the night until she fell asleep.

The next morning everyone was still kind of aggravated so surprisingly Edward suggested a family day out to play baseball.

"You're suggesting fun? The world must be coming to an end."-Jasper said and they laughed.

"No, I just think it would be good for the family."-he smiled. They agreed and became excited as they gathered the equipment.

Edward could hear Carlisle was still thinking of what he and Leah talked about and how stressed it was making him. He came home just when the two were talking and listened, really listened to Leah and came to the conclusion she was right. He wanted to talk to her alone before they left so he pulled her aside, into the forest.

"I heard what you said to Carlisle last night."-he started

"Oh God Edward I don't feel like arguing wi"

"No I don't want to argue I wanted to say thank you."-he said and her eyebrows flew up and he chuckled at her thoughts that were all over the place.

"I always thought you just hated Bella for no reason so I never listened to you, but last night I did and as much as it pains me to say it you were right."-he said and Leah was so shocked, but she had to ask.

"So about Bella…"-she said smiling and he chuckled.

"I'm heading over to her house while they grab the equipment to break things off with her for good."-he said and Leah screamed and jumped on him giddy like a child at Christmas. Edward chuckled and swung her around. Carlisle heard her scream and flew out of the house.

"Leah are you alright?"-he asked panicked as he snatched her from Edward's grip.

"Edward what did you do to her?"-he growled as his face started to contort angrily. Edward and Leah were shocked and Edward backed away with his hands up.

"Nothing I didn't do anything."-he stuttered

"Then why was she screaming?"-Carlisle growled as he got into a defensive position in front of Leah.

"I screamed because I was happy he's breaking up with Bella for good."-Leah breathed scared and turned on. She'd never seen him like this, so raw, so manly, so damn sexy. His face immediately went back to normal with an apologetic smile as he straightened up.

"I am so sorry for the misunderstanding son. Please forgive me."-he said and Edward breathed unnecessarily before smiling.

"No worries Carlisle, but I'll remember to never hurt Leah. I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be angry but this little wolf appears to be your Achilles heel."-he chuckled

"It would appear so."-Carlisle said as he looked at Leah whose eyes were dark as she breathed deeply.

"Well I should go now. I'll be back shortly."-Edward said

"No rush,"-Carlisle called, eyes still on Leah. Edward cringed having read Carlisle's mind and didn't really need to with the look in his eyes. He dashed out of there just in time before he heard clothes ripping and moaning.

The Cullens made it to the field a little later, two hours, than they had intended thanks to parties that will not be named defiling the forest. They decided to invite Jacob's pack so it was wolves vs. vampires. Everyone was in good spirits especially after Edward announced he broke up with Bella for good. Carlisle couldn't keep his hands off Leah and she was no better. The game finally started and it was a blast for everyone even as the game was tied. Embry was up to bat when he smelled something and groaned when he realized what it was. Everyone sniffed the air and groaned or growled when the wind blew carrying _that_ smell.

"What the hell is she doing here? How the hell did she even find us?"-Jacob said and Rosalie hissed and had to be held back by Emmett as Bella tripped into view. Her knees were bloody and jeans were ripped no doubt from her falling the entire way up there.

"Edward,"-she wailed as she stumbled over to him. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"What are you doing here Bella, what did I tell you?"-he said in a stern voice but she put on the water works.

"Here we go."-Leah said rolling her eyes; Carlisle walked over to them.

"Bella I believe Edward broke things off with you, you shouldn't be here. Please go and leave my family alone."-he said

"Edward is just upset about yesterday but we're still together. You can't break up with me. I'll kill myself if you do."-she said as she clung to him.

"Threatening to kill yourself that's new for you isn't it?"-Rosalie scoffed

"It's not a threat I can't live without you Edward; you promised you'd never hurt me, never leave me. I swear I'll kill myself, I'll…I'll throw myself off a cliff."-she said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"God she's crazy."-Quil mumbled

"Isabella stop it!"-Edward exclaimed and she cried and hugged herself.

"Bella you need to leave _now_."-Carlisle said sternly, taking Leah's advice and protecting his family from her. She didn't listen just kept crying in Edward's arms. Leah had enough and walked over and yanked her back with Rosalie right behind her.

"Look bitch he said leave. He won't tell you ag-"-she stopped and she and Rosalie sniffed the air frantically as Edward went still.

"What is it?"-Jacob asked as he and everyone else sniffed the air.

"Shit,"-Jasper hissed as he flashed to Alice and pulled her to his side.

"What is it what's going on?"-Bella asked panicked.

"Nomads,"-Emmett said coming up next to Rosalie.

"They're excited,"-Jasper said

"It's four of them and they're headed this way."-Edward said and Bella ran to him, hugging him.

"What do they want?"-Carlisle asked as he pulled Leah to him.

"They were passing through but then they heard us playing baseball and want to play. They mean no harm but they are _not_ harmless."-Edward warned as he pulled Bella from him and walked her to his car and put her in the driver's seat.

"Edward what-"

"Bella you have to go. If they smell you they will try and kill you. Take my car and drive as fast as you can out of here."-he said as he closed the door and flashed back over to his family just when four vampires appeared.

"Hello friends we thought we heard someone over here."-a black guy with dreadlocks said as a white woman with blonde hair hung on his arm smiling politely.

"Yes my family and I were just having an outing."-Carlisle said. The wolves were behind the Cullens to mask their smell but were in no way afraid; the nomads eyed them sensing something was different and dangerous but ignored it.

"So is there room for four more?"-the woman on is arm asked.

"Who are you we've never seen you before."-Alice asked, annoyed the wolves blocked her from seeing them.

"Where are our manners, I'm Laurent and this is my mate Esme and James and his mate Victoria."-he said

"Nice to meet you but we were just finishing up our last inning and heading out."-Carlisle said

"Oh what a pity. Oh well maybe next time."-he said and they turned to leave and the Cullens and pack were so focused on the nomads they didn't realize they never heard a car pull off.

"Edward,"-Bella shouted as she ran to him. Everyone held in a growl and stiffened as the nomads turned to see Bella but seemed uninterested and turned to keep going.

"Bella I told you to leave!"-Edward hissed

"I couldn't just leave you here."-she cried as she flung herself at him just when the wind blew. The nomads stopped and sniffed the air and turned back with venom dripping from their fangs.

"You have a pet."-James smirked

"She's with us."-Edward said as they came back over, right in front of them. James watched Bella's every move and licked his teeth.

"Very well; too bad she is mouthwatering."-Laurent said and he threw his arm back around Esme and turned to leave but James stepped forward.

"Yes she is."-he said and leaped over Edward and reached for Bella but Leah nocked her out of the way and rolled on the ground fighting him. Bella screamed as Carlisle's face contorted to one of a furious creature and he leaped at James but was pulled back by Laurent. Alice went to help but Esme got in her way and they fought. Victoria and Rosalie were fighting and the pack had phased but there were too may limbs for them to be able to get the nomads without killing a Cullen.

James got the upper hand on Leah and bit her neck releasing a small dose of venom before he sputtered and choked on her taste and was pulled back by Jasper. He and Jasper fought as Emmett helped Carlisle with Laurent. Edward grabbed a crying Bella and went to run with her but Victoria had evaded Rosalie and knocked him down, fighting with him. Eventually Esme was killed by Alice and the pack got to work on a fire. Next Emmett had killed Laurent but when Leah screamed, writhing on the ground everyone stopped, even Victoria. Carlisle ran to her distraught beyond consolation.

"What happened to her?"-Seth asked as he kneeled next to her on the other side.

"She's been bitten, he bit her!"-Carlisle breathed as he found the teeth marks. He latched onto Leah's neck and desperately sucked, draining the venom. When he got all he could without killing her from blood loss he passed her to Seth and slowly rose and faced Jasper and James who were still fighting.

"He's mine,"-Carlisle hissed and Jasper moved out of the way having heard. When Carlisle poised to jump, Vitoria screeched and evaded Edward and jumped on his back clawing at him. Carlisle barely moved as he reached back and ripped her off. He brought her to his face and snarled. Victoria thrashed and hissed and just as James was coming at him, Carlisle bit into her neck and ripped it clean off her shoulders. She screamed and Carlisle tossed her like trash and Edward moved quickly to throw her into the roaring fire.

Now it was only James left as he and Carlisle squared off.

"You killed her, you killed my mate!"-James hissed as he crouched.

"You hurt mine I think it was a fair trade."-Carlisle growled as he crouched. The look on his face was murder and all Jasper could feel was danger rolling from him and all Edward could hear was _kill_. There was a pause before they jumped, clawing and hissing at each other. James was skilled but his specialty was tracking not fighting. Carlisle's eyes were black as if he'd never fed and his lips were curled, teeth bared. They'd seen him fight before but this wasn't Carlisle, this was a vampire out for vengeance and by the way he was fighting he was getting just that.

Leah sputtered once and Carlisle turned to her giving James an opening. They were on the ground with James smirking over him. No one jumped in because this was between them and they knew not to interfere.

"A mate for a mate; I wanted her but I guess you'll do. Just imagine how distraught she'll be when she wakes up to find you dead."-James taunted. Carlisle growled and jumped up and threw James into a tree far off in the forest and flashed after him. He yanked him to his feet and snarled.

"How about you join Victoria in hell."-he growled and James hissed just before Carlisle grabbed his mouth and pulled in separate directions. James' head was split in two and his body crumpled to the ground. Carlisle slowly ripped each limb from James' body so he'd feel it, growling the whole time. When he was satisfied he picked up James' pieces and carried him back to where everyone was; they backed out of his way. He stood in front of the fire and tossed each limb in one by one, savoring James' pain.

No one dared speak as he stood watching the flames flicker black as it ate James' body. When the fire began dying down Embry went to put it out but Carlisle stopped him.

"There's one more."-he said and they looked around confused.

"We got everyone Carlisle."-Jasper said confused just as Bella's sob broke through the air and everyone turned to her.

"Edward,"-she cried and Carlisle slowly turned and walked over to her and kneeled.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle."-she cried as she always does after they clean up her mess.

"Did Edward not put you in his car?"-he said in a deep dangerous voice that had Edward backing away from Bella.

"Yes,"-she sniffled

"Did he not tell you to get out of here?"-he said in the same tone and she nodded.

"Did he not tell you they would try to kill you?"-he said with a hiss and she nodded; he tilted his head and stared at her with his eyes still black.

"Then why did you come back!"-he roared making her jump. She started crying again and looked to Edward.

"I…I…Edward,"-she said but Edward hung his head, not moving.

"No Edward can't help you this time, they can't help you this time. I've saved you and put my family at risk countless times for you Isabella and tried to keep the peace but not anymore."-he said slowly.

"What are you saying?"-she said with wide eyes.

"Do you see her?"-he said pointing to Leah who was unconscious in Seth's arms. She nodded.

"Do you see my wife, my lovely wife? Do you know how that happened to her?"-he asked

"James-"

"Wrong!"-he shouted as he punched the ground and Bella jumped again and scrambled back but he grabbed her leg and pulled her forward.

"I have killed other people's mates. I have left mates lonely and now my mate has been hurt, almost killed, and not because of James or his little friends. Do you want to know how all those people got hurt and killed?"-he said as he narrowed his eyes; Bella shook her head then nodded completely terrified and unsure.

"They all have one common denominator and guess who that is."-he said; she said nothing just stared at him terrified. He leaned in and got right in her face.

"You,"-he said and tears fell from her eyes.

"Every last one of them was hurt and killed because of _you_. But Leah was not only hurt because of you she was hurt because I wouldn't listen."-he said with his head down before looking at Leah with a pained look. He stared at her for a few seconds before turning back to Bella slowly with his eyes even blacker.

"But now I am."-he growled and picked Bella up and tossed her over his shoulder. She screamed, thrashed and kicked, breaking her hands and feet. Edward went to speak but one dangerous look from Carlisle and a flash in his mind of all the people and vampires that were killed because of her and how she was only using him stopped him. Everyone bowed their head, the pack turned their backs as he walked over to the flames.

"Help me, Edward help, somebody please!"-she screamed but they kept their heads down and backs turned. Alice smashed her face into Jasper's chest, Edward flashed away through the trees. The only one watching was Rosalie who only had slight sorrow for Bella. She warned Bella and she only caused her family pain and now Leah, her best friend, was almost killed because of her. It was only a matter of time before someone really died because of Bella and she already proved she would never leave them alone.

Bella continued to scream as Carlisle came up to the fire.

"Please don't I'm sorry."-she whispered

"IT will never stop with you will it Bella? "-he said as his anger started to fade and he began losing his resolve. He sighed and shook his head ready to put her down when…

"If you change me I can fight with you, Edward could teach me."-she said and that made his anger come right back as did everyone else's. Carlisle sat her on her feet and she smiled thinking she was convincing him.

"I can help."-she said

"After all of this, after all the things you've caused and put my family through, put Edward through, put Leah through; you still are only thinking of yourself and being turned, you still think you'll be one of us and that Edward will be there for you?"-he said shocked, confused, angry and completely done with her.

'It will all work you'll see; all Edward has to do is change me."-she hedged

"No it won't."-he said before quickly breaking her neck and tossing her into the fire.

"Be grateful I had mercy and killed you first."-he said to the flames as they blew widely, consuming her lifeless body. Everyone remained quiet as Bella became ash. Carlisle turned and went to Seth and without one word gently took Leah, cradled her to his chest, kissed her head and disappeared through the trees. Edward was right, Leah is Carlisle's Achilles heel and messing with someone's Achilles heel is foolish and as the four vampires and dead human now know, dangerous.

* * *

_**AN**__: Hope you like! Thank you Maria One for your review, kisses. I have to dash off to class before I'm late so I hope this will do._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll cut your hair like Miley Cyrus. I don't know if I mentioned it before but seriously what was she thinking lol and now she has the nerve to try and style that mess. She looks like an angry bird. You can tell she's embarrassed by it, I would be, but won't admit it. That girl is trying so hard it's funny._


End file.
